I'm Here
by Average Everyday Sane Psycho
Summary: Riley's life was forever changed the night she found her way into Damian Spinelli's world...now with a new friend by her side the duo will tackle secrets,relationships,scandals, all with the knowlege that whatever happens they are there for each other
1. First Impressions

**I'm Here...**

_Ok another GH fic ...This is set in the Night Shift Verse to a point(meaning Spinelli was shot and is crushing on Jolene and Jason is out of Jail) though it doesn't take place during the Night Shift...this is AU during and after 'Paternity Ward'...I don't own GH or Nightshift though I do own my OC Riley_

* * *

A young girl of about 18 years old stood outside of the apartment of Jason Morgan late one Saturday evening. She reached for the door knob but drew back and took a deep breath.

'_I shouldn't'_ she thought to herself, '_he probably doesn't want anything to do with me_.'

This girl was Riley Dennison or should it be Riley Quartermaine...she wasn't quite sure.

Riley reached for the door a second time and managed to turn the knob.

"Locked," she muttered to herself before taking a hairpin out of her hair and proceeded in picking the lock.

'_I can't believe I'm doing this_,' she thought, '_I'm breaking into Jason Morgan's penthouse_.'

--

Meanwhile on the other side of town Damian Spinelli was a man on a mission. He wanted to impress his Angel of Mercy, Nurse Jolene Crowell. He walked into the busy ER along with former crush Lulu Spencer.

"Why did I have to come with you again," Lulu asked, "and don't make up some excuse that you wanted to keep me away from Logan..."

"The Jackal is over the fact that the Blonde One is friends with the Crabby Commando," Spinelli said, "I just wanted to hang out with a friend."

"This is your idea of fun," Lulu said, "I guess that's why you didn't have many friends back in Tennessee."

Spinelli made a face, he loved the Blonde to death but lately she had become a royal bitch to him. Then he spotted her and remembered the reason he was there again.

"Ahh Mr. Jackal," said the young nurse turning around and smiling at him, "back so soon."

"Yea," Spinelli said trying to act cool, "say Jolene I'd like to introduce you to my girlfriend Lulu."

Lulu rolled her eyes as she looked at the other blonde and realized the REAL reason Spinelli wanted her...payback.

--

Riley finally got inside and stood frozen.

'_No alarm,_' Riley thought, '_no one running to interrogate me_.'

She decided to make herself at home by looking for a place to crash. The first place her eyes spotted was the couch however she much rather preferred a bed. As she walked up the stairs she peaked into the first room she saw and looked around. The walls of the room were painted pink however beyond that there was nothing girly about it. The room looked like it was being lived in but there was no one in site. Riley assumed the room belonged to her uncle's roommate or a cousin she didn't know she had. Since no one was there she decided to temporarily take refuge in the Pink Room...at least till morning.

--

A few hours had passed as Spinelli got out of a cab in front of Harberview Towers. He had mixed feelings about the evening. He was rejected by his Angel of Mercy when she declined his invite to the Tec convention, she didn't want to steal another girls boyfriend she told him. However after telling him the Blonde One was just a friend who was a girl she still said no. Though she had remembered his favorite food (he still clutched the empty chip bag) she immediately asked about Stone Cold.

He hobbled into the apartment on his crutches and immediately felt that something wasn't right. He knew Stone Cold would be at the hospital for a few more hours and thought that injury or not the Jackal would take matters in his own hands.

"Hello," Spinelli said as he began to maneuver his way up the stairs, "if anyone is here be warned..."

Riley was now lying down in bed listing to her music and trying to fall asleep which do the adrenaline rush from breaking and entering was making the task impossible. She had suddenly heard sounds of foot steps getting closer and she pulled out her headphones.

"You have infiltrated the layer of Stone Cold," Spinelli was saying, "prepare to be in a world of hurt."

Riley heard that and abruptly sat up.

Spinelli then heard the noise coming from his regrettably pink room and threw open the door to a site he never expected to see.

Riley looked at the figure in the doorway of a young man about her age, maybe a year or two older staring back at her. He was leaning on crutches and she noticed he had a cast on his leg.

'_I wonder what happened_,' she thought realizing that this must be his room.

"Who are you and what are you doing in the layer of Stone Cold," Spinelli said, "and more importantly why are you in the Jackal's bed."

**TBC...**

_I know it was brief and rough around the edges but I hope to continue...I'm thinking it will be SpinJo eventually with a Riley/Spin friendship (and possibly a Riley/Milo shipping in time)...ideas and comments loved_


	2. Bonding Sessions

**I'm Here...**

_Ok another GH fic ...This is set in the Night Shift Verse to a point(meaning Spinelli was shot and is crushing on Jolene and Jason is out of Jail) though it doesn't take place during the Night Shift...this is AU during and after 'Paternity Ward'...I don't own GH or Nightshift though I do own my OC Riley_

* * *

Riley gave the boy an apologetic look as she began to reach for her things.

"I-I'm so sorry," Riley said, "I should have crashed on the couch...no scratch that I should have waited in the hall..."

"You are stalling," Spinelli said getting impatient.

Riley smiled at the boy and held out her hand.

"I'm Riley," Riley said, "I'm here to see Jason Morgan...you see I just found out I was his niece and... I'm stalling again, I'll be leaving."

Spinelli stayed put in the doorway preventing Riley's exit.

"The ace of cyberspace must be slipping," Spinelli muttered to himself, "why wasn't I aware that Stone Cold had a niece."

Riley smiled. This '_Stone Cold'_ he spoke of must have been Jason she thought.

"So," Riley said, "I'm sorry I have been in..."

She paused and questionably looked at the boy.

"...in the Jackal's bed," Riley continued.

Spinelli realized that the young girl told him her name and he had yet to formerly introduce himself to her.

"I'm sorry," Spinelli said.

"Why do you need to be sorry," Riley asked, "I was the one doing the B and E."

"It's just...," Spinelli said, "you've been my bed Riley and yet we were never formerly introduced."

"You're the Jackal...The Ace of Cyberspace," Riley said smirking.

Spinelli smiled back at her and held out his hand.

"Damian Spinelli," Spinelli said.

"Nice to meet you," Riley said shaking his hand, "I'm Riley Dennison."

Here let me show you a place you can stay," Spinelli said.

Riley nodded as Spinelli moved out of the way to let the girl out of the '_Pink_' room and into an empty room down the hall.

When Riley arrived she plopped her bag on the floor and fell back on the bed.

"So you probably want to go to sleep," Riley said, "I won't keep you."

"Actually Stone Cold will be home soon," Spinelli said, "I was planning on staying up."

Riley nodded.

"Want company," Riley asked, "I mean I should really stay up to tell him I'm here."

"I'll even tell him the Jackal let you in," Spinelli said, "so you don't get in too much trouble."

"You're the best," Riley said, "I can already tell we are going to be great friends."

"So," Spinelli said, "want me to give you the grand tour."

"Are you sure you want to be on your feet," Riley said pointing to the crutches, "I mean you're injured."

"Oh that," Spinelli said, "It doesn't hurt much."

"May I ask what happened," Riley said.

"I was stupid," Spinelli said, "I wanted to man up...so I thought I'd learn to use a gun and..."

Riley looked at him.

"Well the guns at the arcade aren't as heavy as real ones," Spinelli continued.

"You shot yourself in the foot," Riley asked.

Spinelli nodded.

Riley shook her head.

"So do you want the tour or not," Spinelli asked.

Riley nodded and he showed her around the penthouse. When they were done with the tour they wound up in the kitchen.

"So," Riley said, "do you think Jason would mind if I whip myself up something for breakfast."

"If you can find anything," Spinelli said, "I swear this kitchen is never used."

"You do eat," Riley asked.

"Kelly's knows my order by heart," Spinelli said, "then there is the Chinese take out...pizza delivery..."

"You so need a woman around here," Riley said, "looks like I showed up in the nick of time."

As Riley fumbled around the kitchen Spinelli watched in wonderment.

"I found something," Riley said pulling out a few eggs, "ooh and this cheese doesn't look bad."

She turned around at Spinelli as she pulled out a pan.

"Do you want me to make you one too," Riley asked.

Spinelli shook his head. He had just polished off the barbeque chips and orange soda that his Angel of Mercy had supplied him with.

"No thank you," Spinelli said.

"Well remind me that I owe you a home cooked meal," Riley said turning around and cooking and making small talk with Spinelli when the sound of the door opening startled them.

"Spinelli," said a mans voice, "are you still up."

"I'm in the kitchen Stone Cold," Spinelli yelled.

Jason Morgan rolled his eyes thinking of all the stuff Spinelli could be doing to his kitchen. As he entered he could smell Riley's cooking. Once he spotted the girl his attention immediately turned back to the boy.

"Spinelli who is she," Jason asked.

Riley turned around and looked at the older man.

"I'll answer," Riley said, "but you may want to sit down."

Jason was worried about what words would come out of the girl's mouth.

She placed a plate in front of the older man and one in front of herself as she sat down.

"I'll leave you two to talk," Spinelli said turning to Riley, "hey Martha Stewart if Stone Cold doesn't kick you out I'll show you around town tomorrow."

"I'd like that very much," Riley said as Spinelli retreated back to the pink room leaving Riley and Jason.

"Ok," Jason said, "who are you and why are you here."

"My name is Riley Dennison," Riley said, "and I'm your niece."

**TBC**

_Ok I'm really looking for a better 'nick name' for my OC_


	3. Into Something Good

**I'm Here...**

_Ok another GH fic ...This is set in the Night Shift Verse to a point(meaning Spinelli was shot and is crushing on Jolene and Jason is out of Jail) though it doesn't take place during the Night Shift...this is AU during and after 'Paternity Ward'...I don't own GH or Nightshift though I do own my OC Riley...Ships SpinJo,Milo/Riley _

* * *

The older man rolled his eyes at the girl.

"My what," Jason asked thinking he heard something wrong.

"Niece," Riley said, "you see your brother AJ knocked up my mom during Spring Break or something eighteen years ago...and well I only just found out about it."

"Does the family know," Jason asked. Not that he cared about the Quartermaines or anything he was just curious.

"AJ knew," Riley said, "when he was alive he set up a trust for me...generous of him huh...so anyway my mom lied about my paternity up until my birthday a few weeks ago."

Jason nodded.

"And before you think I'm a gold digger or something," Riley said, "I'm not...I am registered for PCU in the fall and plan to introduce myself to the rest of the family...eventually."

"If you are in fact AJ's daughter," Jason said, "which by the way I will be having Spinelli do a background check on you."

Riley nodded understandingly.

"Why did you decide to show up on my doorstep," Jason asked.

"I did my research," Riley said, "and I know you have distanced yourself from the family but...I don't know I wanted to form a connection with someone who was blood yet didn't want to use me to be the next heiress to the family fortune."

Jason understood her reasons. If Edward had gotten to her first he would try his hardest to make her ELQ's newest CEO.

"I'll let you stay here," Jason said, "on a trial basis."

"Thank you," Riley said.

"If there is anything you need," Jason said, "don't hesitate to ask myself or Spinelli...and tomorrow I'll lay down some ground rules for you."

"I understand," Riley said hugging him.

"Rule number one," Jason said, "we don't hug."

"Sorry," Riley said, "well thank you again...and actually there is something you can do...I could use some cash to go to the market...plus I packed bare minimum and I need an outfit to go on job interviews."

Jason nodded and began to head out before turning back.

"Did you cook that," Jason asked.

"Guilty," Riley said shrugging her shoulders.

Jason moved his face into what resembled a smile, a rarity for him. He knew this '_niece_' was going to be a good thing not just for himself but for his young roommate as well.

--

A few hours later Riley was lying down on her new bed trying to figure out what was going to happen next when she saw a shadow in her doorway.

"You can come in if you want Damian," Riley said sweetly sitting up.

He looked at her and smiled.

"No one calls me by my first name," Spinelli said, "cept my granny and the cops...most people just call me by my last name."

"Well I'm not most people," Riley said smirking as she motioned for him to sit down next to her.

Spinelli accepted her offer and she looked at him.

"My uncle wasn't serious about the whole background check thing," Riley asked.

"You checked out," Spinelli said, "AJ Quartermaine was in fact your father."

Riley nodded.

"He also wanted to give you this," Spinelli said handing her an envelope. Inside was a credit card and a note telling her to use it to buy what she needed only and not to go on a crazy spending spree.

"So," Riley asked, "still up for showing me around town."

"It would be the Jackal's pleasure," Spinelli said, "How long will it take you to get ready."

Riley shrugged.

"Well I've got to go," Spinelli said, "but I'll be back soon to get you."

As Spinelli left Riley gathered her things and headed to the bathroom.

--

While Riley was busy getting ready Spinelli left the penthouse and headed outside. He picked up his cell and dilled a familiar number.

"What do you want now," a female voice wined from the other line, "wasn't it enough that you dragged me to the hospital last night to make some nurse jealous."

"If that's what it looked like Blonde One," Spinelli said back to Lulu Spencer, "then I the Jackal am truly sorry."

"So why did you call me anyhow," Lulu asked, "not to bitch about my involvement with the '_Unworthy One_' for the millionth time this week."

"I called to ask if you wanted to go to the tech convention with me," Spinelli said, "just as a friend of course."

"I'll pass thanks," Lulu said, "was that all you wanted to ask."

"Pretty much," Spinelli said.

"Well can I talk later then," Lulu said, "I'm at Kelly's right now."

"Message Received Blonde One," Spinelli said, "goodbye."

He could hear the click of Lulu hanging up on the other end and so he turned off his phone and headed back inside to see if Riley was ready.

--

Riley was waiting in the hall outside the apartment as he limped off of the elevator.

"That was quick," Riley said, "where did you run off to?"

"I made a phone call," Spinelli said.

Riley didn't want to impose by asking who he was calling so instead she followed hi back on the elevator and out of the apartment.

The two of them walked for a while as Spinelli pointed out the sites to the young girl until they stopped in front of a small storefront on the docks.

"Why did we stop," Riley said, "is your wound hurting...do you need to rest."

"My foot's fine," Spinelli said, "actually I wanted to show you Stone Cold's place of operations."

Riley looked up at the sign and read it. _Corinthos- Morgan Coffee House_.

"So he is really in the coffee business," Riley whispered, "I thought it was just code for..."

Spinelli nodded.

"A bit of both," he told her as they entered.

He showed her to a table and they sat down. A man was standing near a door toward the back of the shop and was rolling his eyes at Spinelli as to ask '_did I miss something._'

"So," Spinelli said, "do you want me to get you anything?"

"Do they have tea at all," Riley asked.

"Only the best selection in town," Spinelli said.

"Ok," Riley said, "I'd like a tea... surprise me on what kind."

Spinelli nodded and went up to order. Riley watched as the other man walked up to Spinelli.

"So," Milo asked, "who's the new girl."

Riley could tell he was asking about her. She could feel herself blushing a bit as the new guy was kind of cute.

"She's not my new girlfriend if that's what you're asking," Spinelli said.

"Still not over Lulu and the Unworthy One," Milo asked asked.

"Actually," Spinelli replied, "there is someone that I'm kind of seeing in a sense."

"Who," Milo asked, "wait don't tell me Georgie Jones...I mean she's kind of cute and I've seen the way she looked at you back when the two of us and Dillon would talk about Lulu...man she was jealous."

"The supportive younger sibling was mad that she had lost the film guy," Spinelli said, "and anyway it's not Georgie...this new person is my Angel of Mercy...Nurce Jolene."

"So then if your latest '_crush_' is this '_Angel of Mercy_'," Milo asked, "then who is your date?"

"Stone Cold's niece is hardly my date," Spinelli said.

The man rolled his eyes and asked dumfoundly, "Jason has a niece."

Spinelli nodded.

"Come on Muscle Man," Spinelli said, "I'll introduce you."

Spinelli grabbed their drinks and headed for the table.

"A tea for you," Spinelli said placing the hot cup in front of Riley, "and an orange soda for the Jackal..."

"So," Riley asked looking up at the other man as Spinelli took a seat, "Damian who's your friend."

"Damian," the man mouthed to Spinelli.

"Shut up," Spinelli mouthed back before turning to Riley, "Riley Dennison, niece of Stone Cold and the Jackal's newest friend may I introduce you to me best frienemy Mr. Milo Giambetti."

"Nice to meet you," Riley said.

"The pleasure is all mine," Milo said shaking her hand and knowing he was going to be in a lot of trouble as he was falling sight on scene in love with his boss's niece.

**TBC**

Ideas would be loved...especially a proper nickname for Riley.


	4. Food for Thought

**I'm Here...**

_Ok another GH fic ...This is set in the Night Shift Verse to a point(meaning Spinelli was shot and is crushing on Jolene and Jason is out of Jail) though it doesn't take place during the Night Shift...this is AU during and after 'Paternity Ward'...I don't own GH or Nightshift though I do own my OC Riley_

* * *

"So," Riley said, "Milo join us."

"I would," Milo said, "but I'm kind of on the job right now."

"Hmm," Riley said, "let me guess you manage this place for Jason and Sonny because if you do I could use a job...no favors though...I'll interview or audition or..."

"I'm not the manager," Milo said looking at Spinelli silently asking him if the girl knew the true nature of the business.

"He's one of Mr. Corinthos sir's bodyguards," Spinelli said.

Riley nodded and smiled at him.

"Some other time then," Riley said smiling back at him.

She was cuter up close; he thought to himself but knew she was off limits and didn't want to lead her on.

"We'll see about that," Milo said nodding at the two friends as Sonny called him into the office.

As soon as Milo was gone Spinelli looked at her a smile spread across his face.

"You have a thing for him don't you," Spinelli asked.

"I just met the guy," Riley said, "It's too soon to have a thing isn't it."

Spinelli shrugged.

"I'm not the romance expert here," Spinelli said, "so I wouldn't know."

"And besides," Riley went on, "he's employed by my uncle."

"Well technically it's by Mr. Corinthos sir," Spinelli said.

"Still," Riley said, "any relationship that could possibly happen between me and Milo would be doomed before it began."

"So you're a glass half empty kind of girl," Spinelli said, "the Jackal would have thought you were the other way around."

"Do you think I should ask Jason if I should act on my feelings," Riley said.

"Stone Cold does give good advice," Spinelli said, "so go for it."

Riley nodded.

"Now enough about my love life," Riley said, "tell me about this Angel of Mercy of yours."

Spinelli's eyes lit up at the mere mention of Jolene.

Spinelli told Riley a little bit about Jolene before the two decided to leave the coffee house. They decided against cloths shopping for Riley that afternoon and went to the market to shop for food so that Riley could cook.

--

A few hours later the two friends were back at the penthouse. Spinelli was sitting down on his laptop while Riley was in the kitchen.

"What you doing on there," Riley asked.

"If I told you," Spinelli said, "I'd have to kill you."

Riley giggled as she walked over to him attempting to look over his shoulder. She noticed he was playing some sort of game.

"What is that," Riley asked, "that you're playing."

Spinelli blushed a bit. If he told her about his game she would defiantly think he was a geek and wouldn't want to give him the time of day.

"It's something I created," Spinelli said, "for your uncle actually."

He turned the screen to her and she looked at it.

"The Saga of Stone Cold," Riley said smiling at him, "that is cool how you did that...maybe you can show me how to play later."

"So you don't think I'm a total geek for making this," Spinelli asked.

"No," Riley said, "I think you could have a career out of something like this."

He smiled as he watched her head into the kitchen.

"You need help," Spinelli asked.

She nodded and he helped her finish cooking.

--

When Jason arrived home he looked at the two young adults who were sitting down on the computer.

"What's that smell," Jason asked.

"I made dinner," Riley said looking at Spinelli, "correction we did."

Jason nodded and sat down. He knew Riley cooked a good omelet the other night but the thought that Spinelli had helped her just plain scared him.

After dinner Riley silently awaited to be judged on her cooking skills. She looked at Jason and then at Spinelli, waiting for a response.

"Where did you learn to cook like this," Jason asked.

Riley took the question as a complement and smiled.

"Well growing up obviously my father wasn't present," Riley said, "and my mom worked nights allot so I'd sit around watching cooking shows and old movies all the time."

Jason nodded.

"Jason," Riley said, "can I ask you something."

"I guess," Jason said.

"Ok," Riley said, "you see I met this guy and..."

"You want relationship advice," Jason interrupted a bit annoyed thinking Spinelli put her up to it, "I don't think I can help you."

"Just hear me out," Riley said, "so I met this guy, and well he kind of is employed by you and Sonny and I don't know...should I attempt to pursue him or should I forget it...I mean nothing good can come of it right."

"I guess it all depends on who this guy is," Jason said, "what he does for us."

"Hypothetically what if the guy in question was Milo Giambetti," Riley said, "in your opinion would you approve of me dating him?"

"Well," Jason said, "your old enough to make your own decisions."

"Meaning," Riley asked.

Jason gave her a look which made her realize that he was giving her his blessing in his own special way.

"Thanks," Riley said wanting to give him a hug but remembering the no hugs policy.

--

When she headed upstairs she saw Spinelli sitting on the edge of her bed.

"So," Riley said, "the Jackal has come to pay me back for crashing in his room last night."

Spinelli ignored her comment and looked up at her.

"So what did Stone Cold say about your romantic situation," Spinelli asked.

Riley gave him thumbs up and he nodded.

"Now about my romantic situation," Spinelli said, "help me with Jolene."

"Ok," Riley said, "So what do you want me to do?"

"well for starters you could go to the tech convention with me tomorrow," Spinelli said, "I'm sure the people would love to meet Stone Cold's niece seeing as how Stone Cold refuses to attend."

"I'd love to go with you," Riley said, "and while were out maybe I can figure out something to help you with Jolene."

"Goodnight then," Spinelli said.

"Goodnight," Riley replied as he left her in her room.

**TBC...**

_Still looking for a good nickname for Riley...also ideas would be loved like should I bring Lulu into more of this and should I add Logan, Max, Maxie, Coop, Carly and Georgie in here eventually_


	5. Tech Expos and Secret Pains

**I'm Here...**

_Ok another GH fic ...This is set in the Night Shift Verse to a point (meaning Spinelli was shot and is crushing on Jolene and Jason is out of Jail) AU post the episode 'Paternity Ward'...I don't own GH or Nightshift though I do own my OC Riley_

* * *

The next day came and Riley was full of ideas on how to get Jolene to notice Spinelli and couldn't wait to run them by him while they were at the tech expo together. She was sitting in her room when there was a knock on her door.

"Your not flaking out on the Jackal now are you," Spinelli asked peeking into the room.

"Nope," Riley said taking a handful of her long dark hair and rolling it around her ear, "so am I dressed ok...or is this something you wear costumes for because I'm very crafty in a pinch."

Spinelli looked at the new roommate and eyed what she had on.

"There are no costume requirements," Spinelli said, "your good."

Riley nodded and looked him over and shook her head.

"What's wrong," Spinelli asked, "is there a secret pain you wish to share with the Jackal."

"No," Riley said, "it's just...well you said last night that the Jackal was pretty much a rock star at this event."

"I did," Spinelli said, "and..."

"And," Riley said walking down the hall to his room, "lesson one on how to get the girl...you need to have the look."

"The look," Spinelli asked.

Riley nodded and headed with him into his room.

"This isn't going to be an extreme makeover," Spinelli asked, "because frankly wonder woman the Jackal isn't ready for that."

"Wonder Woman," Riley questioned about the new nick name.

"Because just when I have you figured out," Spinelli said, "you do something that makes me wonder what you will do next."

"I like it," Riley said throwing a few things onto Spinelli's bed for him to change into.

After a few minutes he returned back downstairs looking a bit more put together then he had been earlier.

"Much better," Riley said, "and I see you're moving about without your crutches."

"my foot is feeling much better," Spinelli said, "which may seem good except now I'm running out of excuses to go see my Angel of Mercy, I mean sure I could say I'm visiting your uncle Stone Cold, but..."

"You don't need an excuse," Riley said, "so anyway how are we getting to the tech expo."

"I got us a ride," Spinelli said as there was a knock on the door, "and I believe he's here now."

Riley opened the door of the penthouse not bothering to ask who it was. '_I mean Jason's enemies wouldn't knock_' Riley thought to herself as she came face to face with Milo.

"You again," Milo said smiling, "Riley was it...so Spinelli got you to be his date to the tech expo."

"It's not a date," Spinelli said, "in fact she has her eyes on y..."

Riley put her hand over Spinelli's mouth and smiled nervously at Milo. She just knew she was blushing right then.

Milo nodded and looked at her.

"So," Milo said, "did Spinelli give you the grand tour of town yet?"

"He did," Riley said nodding.

"Oh," Milo said a bit of sadness in his voice.

"Were you trying to ask me out," Riley asked.

Milo shrugged.

"Because I'd love to," Riley whispered as they got to the car.

"So," Milo asked, "do you want to sit up front with me?"

Riley looked at Riley then back at Spinelli.

"Go for it," Spinelli said getting in the back seat. He was glad to see that another one of Lulu Spencer's castoffs was happy and hoped that he too could one day get a brake.

As they arrived at the expo Riley smiled at Milo.

"Are you sure you don't want to join us," Spinelli said, "I mean I'm sure the Jackal can score you an extra ticket."

"As fun as it sounds," Milo said, "three's a crowd."

Spinelli nodded and took Riley's hand leading her to come on.

--

Jason didn't like keeping another secret from his boss and best friend Sonny Corinthos so Monday morning he had planed to go for a ride then tell him all about Riley, for her own protection. As Jason walked into the coffee house he saw Logan Hayes sitting there drinking his coffee. The young man looked up at the enforcer and rolled his eyes.

"Sonny isn't in there," Logan said.

"Do you know where he is," Jason asked.

Logan shook his head.

As if on cue Sonny entered the coffee house.

"Logan," Sonny said, "If you're here to see me can it wait."

"Hey," Logan said, "can't a gut just drink his coffee in peace."

Sonny nodded and motioned for Jason to enter his office.

"Sonny," Jason said, "There is something I need to tell you."

"Not another secret pain," Sonny asked, "is it..."

Jason shook his head.

"Depends on how you look at it," Jason said, "Sonny I have a niece."

"A niece," Sonny repeated.

"Her name is Riley...she's 18 and she showed up on my doorstep," Jason said, "or rather in Spinelli's room Saturday Night."

"So your boy brought in some girl who happened to be AJ's daughter," Sonny asked rolling his eyes thinking about Spinelli.

"Actually she picked the lock," Jason said, "but that's not the point...the point is I thought you would want to know."

"And who else knows about her," Sonny asked.

"That Riley is my niece," Jason said, "well just you, me, Spinelli, and possibly Milo."

"Milo," Sonny questioned.

"She met him here yesterday," Jason said, "Then last night asked if it would be ethical for her to ask one of your employees out."

"And you said," Sonny asked.

"She's old enough to make her own choice," Jason said.

Sonny nodded...he liked Milo and knew that if Jason's niece chose to date him she would be in good hands.

Meanwhile Logan was listening in. Though he was dating Lulu Spencer the thought of Jason Morgan having a niece presented him with a challenge.

--

Riley could tell Spinelli was in his element as the two of them walked around the expo.

"Too bad there wasn't a gadget to help make me irresistible," Spinelli said.

Riley smiled sweetly to him.

"I find you quite charming," Riley said.

"You do," Spinelli said his eyes lighting up. He hadn't realized it before but Riley was very attractive though being Stone Cold's niece she was more like a surrogate sister to him and could never be considered a love interest.

Riley nodded.

"I just wish Jolene would see me that way," Spinelli said.

"I'm planning to go to the hospital this afternoon," Riley said, "talk to her...tell her what a great guy you are..."

"Do you think talking would work," Spinelli asked.

"It couldn't hurt," Riley said putting her arm around him.

The duo walked around the convention for a bit more. Spinelli stopping every so often to chat with the 'fans' of his game.

"I'm going to bale,' Riley said.

"I'm sorry if the Jackal is boring you," Spinelli said pouting.

"I was planning on calling a cab and heading over to the hospital," Riley said, "talk up Jolene remember."

"Oh," Spinelli said nodding, "well then the Jackal wishes you good luck and he'll see you tonight for all the details."

"Sounds like a plan," Riley said.

**TBC...**


	6. New Faces

**I'm Here...**

_Ok another GH fic ...This is set in the Night Shift Verse to a point (meaning Spinelli was shot and is crushing on Jolene and Jason is out of Jail) AU post the episode 'Paternity Ward'...I don't own GH or Nightshift though I do own my OC Riley_

* * *

Riley got out of her cab and walked into the hospital. She had practiced in her head what to say to Jolene what seemed like a hundred times, however all the practice was about to be washed down the drain.

She entered the building and immediately headed to the nurses station on the floor that Spinelli said she's be on. When she got there she spotted two women working. One, a blonde who from Spinelli's description of his crush Riley guessed was THE Jolene. The other woman also looked familiar to Riley as she had seen her picture at Jason's...this woman was her Aunt Emily.

She froze at the sight of Emily. '_I should turn around' she thought to herself, 'I should just go back outside and hop into a cab, head back to the tech expo with my dignity in tact...I should..._'

Her train of thought was interrupted by a voice.

"Can I help you," Emily asked.

"I-I," Riley stammered trying to get something to come out of her mouth, "I'm looking for a nurse Crowell."

The blonde turned to her and nodded.

"You found her," Jolene said.

Riley took a breath.

"Are you busy," Riley asked.

Jolene looked at her and didn't know what to think. She thought being the good person she was she would humor her.

"I'm do for a brake," Jolene said.

"Good," Riley said, "you can talk then."

Jolene led Riley over to the waiting room where they began to talk under Emily's watchful eye.

"So why did you want to talk," Jolene asked.

"You see we sort of have this mutual friend," Riley said forgetting her speech and winging it as she went along.

"And who is this friend...," Jolene asked pausing as Riley had neglected to tell her name to the nurse.

"I'm sorry," Riley said holding out her hand realizing Jolene wanted to not only know Spinelli sent her but who she was, "Riley Dennison...anyway this friend, Damian Spinelli."

"Mr. Jackal sent you," Jolene said rolling her eyes a bit. She had seen Spinelli around the hospital the past three Saturday evenings and thought he was strange yet sweet, "don't tell me you're another one of his girlfriends."

"Girlfriend," Riley said, "no...More like roommate and pseudo sister."

Jolene nodded.

"Anyway," Riley said, "Spinelli likes you."

"He likes me," Jolene repeated.

Riley nodded.

"Only he's too nervous to ask you out on his own," Riley said, "so he asked me to be his go between."

Jolene nodded in understanding.

"So," Riley said, "what I propose is that you go out with me, Spinelli, and another friend of ours ."

"Like a date," Jolene questioned.

"Not a date date," Riley answered, "more like four young adults hanging out at Jakes...completely casual."

"And when would this event occur," Jolene asked.

"As early as say Wednesday Evening if you can make it," Riley said.

"I can do Wednesday," Jolene said, "that's one of my off nights."

"So," Riley said, "should I tell him it's a date?"

Jolene nodded.

"See you Wednesday," Riley said.

"Wednesday," Jolene replied.

Riley headed out as Jolene got back to the nurses station and Emily looked at her.

"What was that about," Emily asked.

"There is this young man about nineteen or twenty," Jolene began, "hangs out here Saturday evenings, calls himself the Jackal."

"Spinelli," Emily said, "I know him...sweet kid...lives with my brother Jason."

"Jason Morgan is your brother," Jolene asked. She was fascinated by Jason and was surprised to hear her colleague was his sister.

Emily nodded and Jolene knew she'd have to ask her more about Jason on a later date.

"So what did that girl have to do with Spinelli," Emily asked.

"Her name is Riley," Jolene said, "she said Spinelli was her friend and roommate and asked me to join her, Spinelli, and some other friend of there's at Jake's Wednesday."

'_Jason has another roommate_,' Emily thought before asking, "You are going."

"I have nothing to loose," Jolene said.

--

Riley entered the coffeehouse to look for Milo. He wasn't there so she decided to head behind the counter where Spinelli had mentioned that Jason and Sonny had kept a stash of orange soda for him. She grabbed two bottles and was about to head out when a male voice spoke up from one of the tables.

"Hey beautiful," he said, "Were you planning to pay for those."

"I'll have the owners put it on my tab," Riley said smirking.

"That's not how we do business here," he said grabbing her arm, "but for a pretty little thing like you I'm sure there can be an acceptation."

"Get your hands off me," Riley said.

Suddenly the door opened and Jason came out with another man that Riley cold only guess was Sonny Corinthos himself.

"Leave Riley alone," Jason said.

Logan had heard that name spoken earlier as he eavesdropped and knew that this was Jason's niece.

Logan listened to Jason and took his hand off her arm.

"Sorry for that," he said putting out his hand to her, "I'm Logan Hayes."

"Riley Dennison," Riley said turning to Sonny and smiling apologetically at the godfather.

"I didn't want us to meet this was Mr. Corinthos," Riley said holding out her hand to which Sonny shook it, "I'm sure Jason has filled you in."

Sonny nodded and looked at Logan.

"Logan," Sonny said, "I have a job for you."

Logan listened to his boss with attentive ears.

"I need you to escort the young woman home," Sonny said ignoring Jason's looks, "no funny busness...got it."

"Got it," Logan said.

Riley looked at Sonny.

"With all do respect Mr. Corinthos," Riley said.

"Call me Sonny," Sonny said, "we're all kind of like family after all."

"Sonny," Riley said, "I can show myself to the penthouse on my own."

Sonny nodded.

"You're off the hook then," Sonny said to Logan who was disappointed.

"So," Logan said, "can I leave early then, surprise my girl."

Sonny reluctantly agreed and Logan was off.

"Are you sure you don't want me to get you a ride," Sonny said.

"I'm fine," Riley replied.

"I'll see you later tonight," Jason said, "be safe."

Riley nodded and headed out to tell Spinelli about her adventure.

**TBC**

_I hope you like..._


	7. Like Kindergarden

**I'm Here...**

_Ok another GH fic ...This is set in the Night Shift Verse to a point (meaning Spinelli was shot and is crushing on Jolene and Jason is out of Jail) AU post the episode 'Paternity Ward'...I don't own GH or Nightshift though I do own my OC Riley_

* * *

Riley entered the penthouse and placed the sodas on the counter.

"Hey Damian," she yelled, "You back yet."

Footsteps were heard as suddenly the young man came into the living room.

"So," he asked, "did you fulfill your mission and get my Angel of Mercy to accept a date with the Jackal."

"Yes and no," Riley said.

Spinelli looked at her. She handed him a soda and gave him a look.

"Spinelli take a seat," Riley said.

"I knew it," Spinelli said, "rejected."

"You weren't rejected," Riley said, "it's just...I didn't ask her on a date with you I invited her out for more of a group thing Wednesday night."

"Group thing," Spinelli asked.

"You, me, her..., "Riley paused and smiled innocently at him, "Milo perhaps...totally casual."

"So a double date," Spinelli said, "but not really a double date...you are crafty indeed."

"Well I sort of panicked after seeing Emily," Riley said.

"You saw Stone Cold's sister and didn't say anything," Spinelli questioned.

Riley shrugged.

"I mean what is there to say," Riley replied, "hi...Emily...guess what AJ Quartermaine was my father, you're my aunt."

"You did it to Stone Cold," Spinelli reminded her.

"Jason's different," Riley said, "I mean he's been out of the family's fold for years."

"Your afraid of Edward aren't you," Spinelli asked.

"Petrified actually," Riley said as she began to pace around the kitchen.

Spinelli put his hand on her shoulder.

"Whatever happens," Spinelli said, "know that from this point on were in this together."

Riley smiled at him.

"Thanks," she whispered.

After a two second period of silence Spinelli piped up.

"Ok then," Spinelli said, "the Jackal thinks that the pity party should cease and desist."

He then opened up the fridge to pull out some Chinese take out.

"The Jackal thought we could have a nice night in," Spinelli said, "celebrate your triumph...because I personally knew you could get the Angel of Mercy to go out..."

Riley looked at him to make sure she had been clear earlier.

"...out for a casual evening at Jake's with the Jackal," Spinelli said.

Riley nodded as she helped him bring the food back into the living room.

After they sat down on the couch Riley looked across the coffee table to him.

"Do you remember in kindergarten," Riley said, "how you'd meet a kid, and know nothing about them, then 10 seconds later you'd be playing like you were best friends, because you didn't have to be anyone but yourself?."

Spinelli nodded.

"Well meeting you Spinelli," Riley said, "I get that feeling...you know I mean I know you roughly 48 hours or so and I feel I can tell you anything."

"Same thing on my end," Spinelli said, "I never thought that after the blonde one I would meet someone who made me feel like that."

"The Blonde One," Riley questioned.

"Lulu Spencer," Spinelli said, "once upon a time I the Jackal thought she was the one...I mean even when she was '_dating_' me along with two other guys."

"Dating you with two other guys," Riley said, "ouch."

Spinelli nodded.

"so she then says she'll never fall in love but would consider the Jackal to be her truest friend," Spinelli said, "then less then a week later she tells me she has opened her heart to the Unworthy One Logan Hayes."

"You must read people quite well Spinelli," Riley said, "Logan is most unworthy and he's a scumbag to boot."

"I take it you had an unfortunate encounter with him," Spinelli asked.

"He came on to me at the Coffee House," Riley said matter of factly.

Spinelli clenched his fists together.

"I want to kill that guy," Spinelli said.

"Violence isn't the answer," Riley said, "yea I know says the girl whose uncle is a career criminal and is in love with the town godfather's bodyguard."

"Let's stop talking about the unworthy one," Spinelli said, "make this place a no Logan Zone."

"I'll drink to that," Riley said holding up her soda before taking a sip then grabbing the remote, "so what will it be...a campy horror flick or sappy chick flick."

"It depends," Spinelli said, "does the horror flick have to do with clowns because the one thing that strikes fear in the Jackal's heart is clowns."

"I believe it's one of those slasher flicks," Riley said, "You know one cliché after another."

"And the chick flick," Spinelli questioned.

"Sap city," Riley said.

"Slasher fic," they both said.

--

The movie was getting intense and the two friends were huddled close together on the couch, a bowl of popcorn between them.

"Don't go in there," Riley said, "don't..."

There was suddenly a knock on the door and the two of them jumped.

"I thought only clowns scared the Jackal," Riley said.

"And I thought Stone Cold's niece was only scared of the big bad patriarch," Spinelli said.

"Touché," Riley said getting up and looking out the peep hole. She smiled when she saw who it was and immediately opened the door.

"Milo," Riley said, "I went by the coffee house earlier and you weren't there."

"I know," Milo said, "I heard all the drama that happened between you and the unworthy one."

"This is a no Logan Zone tonight," Riley said.

Milo nodded.

"You can come in you know," Riley said.

Milo looked at Spinelli to make sure it was in fact okay.

After getting a nod from Spinelli Milo entered.

"So was I interrupting something," Milo asked looking around.

"We were just chilling out," Riley said, "and three is defiantly not a crowd."

"I can't stay," Milo said, "I just wanted to see why you wanted to see me earlier."

"I wanted to ask you out," Riley said, "not as a date or anything."

"Of course not," Milo said.

"I mean if you want it to be a date," Riley said, "it can but if not...it's just me, the Jackal over here and his crush Jolene."

"So it's a double un date," Milo said.

"Exactly," Riley said, "Wednesday night at Jake's do you think Sonny would let you have the night off?"

"I think he can manage," Milo said, "So should I pick you up here or..."

"Just meet us there," Riley said.

Milo nodded.

"Well," he said, "goodnight."

"Goodnight," Riley said sweetly.

"Goodnight," Spinelli yelled from the couch.

--

When Milo left Riley went back to joining Spinelli who had by then turned off the TV.

"So," Spinelli said, "I would have to say mission accomplished."

Riley looked at him with an inquisitive look.

"Both of us might have a chance at love," Spinelli said, "thanks in part to you."

"Me," Riley said, "come on you must have made some kind of impression on Jolene...I highly doubt she said yes because of my rambling."

"Well the Jackal dose have a way with his ladies," Spinelli said, "anyway...tomorrow...plans."

"I was thinking of going shopping for a new outfit for Wednesday," Riley said, "plus there is the business of a job."

"Well I think they may be hiring at Kelly's," Spinelli said, "We should go there tomorrow and see before heading to the mall."

"You want to waste your time at the mall with me," Riley questioned.

"Even though it's not a real date," Spinelli said, "the Jackal wants to look good."

Riley nodded and smiled looking at the clock.

"I guess Jason isn't coming home anytime soon," Riley said.

"In Stone Cold's line of work," Spinelli said, "it's best to work under the cloak of darkness."

"So then goodnight," Riley said.

"Night," Spinelli said, "and if you have any nightmares about psychopathic slashers you know where to find me."

Riley gave Spinelli a taunting glare and headed upstairs. As Spinelli cleaned up downstairs he knew Riley was special and that she may be just the one to tell his own personal secret pain to.

**TBC...**


	8. Moving Right Along

**I'm Here...**

_Ok another GH fic ...I don't own GH though I do own my OC Riley_

* * *

The next morning Spinelli came downstairs to see Riley sitting on the couch reading. 

"Good morning sunshine," Spinelli said, "so reading anything interesting."

Riley gave Spinelli a half smile and looked at him. She head up the piece of notebook paper and began to read:

_Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Thou art cooler and more temperate. Thou rough friends do chase your true buds away and lure you towards a dubious fate..._

Spinelli grabbed the paper from her as he blushed a little.

"Ok," Spinelli said, "where did you find that."

"It fell out of my pocket when I was doing the wash," Riley said.

"You did the wash," Spinelli asked.

Riley nodded.

"I didn't pack allot," Riley said, "and I needed clean cloths."

"So this mall trip was strategically planed," Spinelli said.

"Well I've been meaning to go," Riley said, "but Sunday was my first real day here, and then yesterday was the tech expo..."

Spinelli nodded.

"So what is this anyway," Riley asked.

"I wrote this for the Blonde One's birthday," Spinelli said, "but now I'm not sure I'm going to give her this...after all I've moved on she's moved on..."

"It's sweet though," Riley said.

Spinelli's eye's lit up.

"You think," Spinelli said, "you think that if I were to read this to the Blonde One she would change her mind about everything and come to her senses."

"That depends," Riley said, "on where your Angel of Mercy would fit in."

"Message received," Spinelli said, "get over the Blonde One and move on."

"Speaking of moving on," Riley said picking up her bag, "shall we be moving on to Kelly's and the mall."

Spinelli nodded.

"Do you want me to call Milo to see if he can drive us," Spinelli asked.

"Nah," Riley said.

--

Meanwhile at Kelly's Georgie Jones was sitting behind the counter. She was covering for Lulu who she had guessed was taking the time she should be working to sneak around with Logan. Georgie felt sorry for Spinelli through all of this. She had known how much the young hacker had loved the blond and felt like he was being messed over. She would pursue him herself but didn't want to get involved with someone whose heart would forever belong to another, or so she had thought.

The door to Kelly's opened as she spotted him, but he wasn't alone. He stood in the doorway for a moment as a young girl entered behind him giggling at something he must have said. The tow of them then headed to the counter.

"Lulu isn't here," Georgie said eyeing the girl by his side, "though it seems like you moved on perhaps."

"I have moved on," Spinelli said, "but it's not what you think supportive younger sibling."

He pointed to Riley.

"This is Riley Dennison," Spinelli said, "the newest tenant at casa del Stone Cold."

"Georgie Jones," Georgie said holding out her hand, "nice to meet you."

"Like wise," Riley said, "so I hear you might be looking for help here."

"I'm pretty sure we are," Georgie said, "I think I overheard Mike mentioning we needed help in the kitchen...can you cook."

"Really good," Spinelli said, "so can she have the job?"

"I'd have to check with Mike," Georgie said, "he'll be here later."

Riley nodded.

"So," Georgie said, "what was that about moving on Spinelli."

"I've met someone," Spinelli said.

"Do I know this someone," Georgie asked secretly wishing it was going to be her.

"I don't know," Spinelli said, "her name is Jolene...she's a nurse at the hospital."

"I've seen her around when volunteering," Georgie said, "now is it another one sided thing or does she know..."

"Were going out tomorrow," Spinelli said.

Georgie smiled.

"Good for you," she said as she headed to tend to another customer.

As Georgie walked away Riley looked at him.

"If Jolene doesn't work," Riley said, "I think this Georgie likes you."

"The Supportive Younger Sibling liking the Jackal," Spinelli questioned, "highly doubtful...you see she was seriously involved with the film guy Dillon until he screwed her over by pursuing the blonde one...and even though now he is in LA I think she wouldn't be with me because of the connection I had to the Blonde One."

"Too much drama," Riley said, "luckily we are going to get out happily ever after...right."

"The Jackal is crossing his fingers," Spinelli said.

--

Meanwhile at Logan's.

"I-I don't know about this," Lulu said.

"Don't tell me you're having second thoughts there Lulu," Logan said.

"more like third, fourth, fifth thoughts," Lulu said, "I mean your Scott Baldwin's son for one...who knows what my dad will do when he gets back...not to mention the Quartermaines, Spinelli, even Coop they all don't want us together."

"First of all your almost nineteen," Logan said, "your old enough to make your own choices...second...I promise I won't bite."

He leaned in to kiss her as she pulled back.

"For now then," Lulu said, "I'll see you...but as for sex and stuff...I-I can't...not yet."

Logan was a bit saddened by this comment. Though he liked Lulu and would respect her wishes he had made a bet with Maxie Jones...to get Lulu to bed and then Maxie would sleep with him. He wished he could have called it off when he had the chance but then he realized, the longer he waited for Lulu maybe Maxie wouldn't want it anymore.

--

Later that afternoon Riley and Spinelli were at the mall.

"How about this," Riley said exiting the dressing room in a slinky black cocktail dress.

"A bit too dressy for Jake's," Spinelli said, "but the Jackal thinks you look hot."

Riley blushed a bit and smiled.

"So should I get it then," Riley said, "I mean who knows when I'll need to show face at some high society event."

Spinelli nodded and watched her head back into the dressing room. By the end of the afternoon she came out of the mall with an armful of bags containing things ranging from the dress, to shoes, to accessories, and a cute top to where at Jake's. She also had some items that Spinelli had bought to where the next night as well.

"I'm wiped," Riley said, "are you."

Spinelli nodded.

"I think now the Jackal fully understands the term shop till you drop," Spinelli said.

"So," Riley said, "want to drop by Kelly's...see if Mike is there."

Spinelli shrugged.

"Why not," he said, "I mean you're probably too tired to cook so maybe we could grab a bite there as well."

Riley nodded at his idea as they headed to the diner.

--

Lulu entered the diner and spotted Cooper Barrett sitting down at the counter, his girlfriend Maxie was not in site.

Lulu smiled at the young police cadet who in turn smiled back at her.

"Flirting with my sister's boyfriend now too," Georgie asked.

"Coop's my friend," Lulu said, "anyway I thought we got over our issues."

Georgie nodded in agreement. Though after last summer Lulu would never be one of her favorite people she knew that she needed to keep it civil...at least at Kelly's.

"Anyway," Lulu said, "I know I promised that if you took my shift I'd take yours but..."

"But," Georgie said.

"Logan asked me to go to catacomb with him tonight," Lulu said, "to make up for the last time when he stood me up there and..."

"Fine," Georgie said, "I'll cover for you..."

"Thanks," Lulu said leaving.

"You're too nice of a person," Cooper said, "maybe I chose the wrong sister to be with."

Georgie smiled at Coopers compliment.

"Flattery will get you nowhere," Georgie said, "besides you bring out the best in Maxie."

Cooper thought to himself, _'if only she knew the truth'_

Riley and Spinelli entered at that moment.

"You just missed Lulu," Cooper said.

"He's over Lulu," Georgie said.

Cooper rolled his eyes.

"So," Riley said, "is Mike here.

Georgie nodded and headed in back.

Cooper turned to the young woman by Spinelli's side.

"So," Cooper said, "let me guess...your Spinelli's new girlfriend."

"Seriously," Riley said, "do Spinelli and I give of a boyfriend, girlfriend vibe because..."

"Little miss sunshine here is not my girlfriend," Spinelli said.

"Well I'm a girl," Riley said, "and his friend...but you know...Riley Dennison."

Riley put out her hand.

"Cooper Barrett," Cooper said.

'_Barrett,_' Riley thought, _'that name sounds so familiar.'_

Before she could ask him anything else Georgie returned with an older man.

"You must be Riley," he said looking at her, "I'm Mike...Georgie here says you cook."

Riley nodded.

"Are you reliable," Mike asked.

"Extremely," Riley said, "right now I can work any night anytime, well except tomorrow night."

"How about you start Thursday Afternoon," Mike said, "good for you."

"Perfect," Riley said, "thank you."

--

They headed back to the penthouse via the park when they came across a woman with two young children. The woman smiled at Spinelli.

"Hey," she said, "so how's Jason."

"Stone Cold's fine," Spinelli said looking into the stroller a smile spreading across his face as he looked in at the little boy.

"Who's your friend," the woman asked.

Spinelli knew he couldn't tell the Maternal One that his companion was the baby's cousin so he kept to their story.

"This is Riley," Spinelli said, "she's currently living with us."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at the thought of the young woman living with Jason.

_'Does she know about his lifestyle,'_ she thought.

"Elizabeth," Elizabeth said shaking Riley's hand.

"Do you mind if I hold him," Spinelli asked looking at the baby one more time.

"Not today," Elizabeth said, "but I promise you can see him soon,"

Spinelli nodded as she headed in the other direction.

"So," Riley said, "what's the deal with what just happened. And don't lie to me Damian."

Spinelli took a deep breath.

"Well Elizabeth and your uncle had a thing way before the Jackal came to town," Spinelli said, "then last summer they shared a night together and one thing led to another and...Well the baby that was with her."

"Is my cousin," Riley said.

Spinelli nodded.

"His name is Jake," Spinelli said, "and me greatest wish is that one day you would all be a big happy family."

Riley nodded as they made there way back to the penthouse.

--

**TBC**

_Allot to take in this chapter huh...I have a few plot points I'd like to fit in... like more people finding out about Riley's connection to Jason and Riley finding out Spinelli's secret pain (which I still don't know what it will be though I may go along with the spoiler/rumor that he was adopted and his true parents live in town) other ideas always welcomed_


	9. First Dates and Fist Fights

**I'm Here...**

_Ok another GH fic ...I don't own GH though I do own my OC Riley_

* * *

Day had turned to early evening as Riley came downstairs and saw Jason.

He looked his niece over and shook his head.

"I hope your little shopping spree didn't set me back much," Jason said.

"Chill Uncle Stone Cold," Riley said.

"Please don't call me that," Jason said.

Riley nodded.

"Anyway I got a job at Kelly's," Riley said, "I mean a short order cook doesn't get paid much but I promise to pay you back."

Jason was glad the young girl was in fact taking responsibility in finding herself a job.

"You know," Riley said, "I've been here almost a week and we really haven't got to talking."

"Anything particular you want to talk about," Jason asked.

"A few things," Riley said, "like should I tell Emily who I am...when I can see my little cousin Jake...stuff like that."

"Who told you about Jake," Jason asked.

"Spinelli and I ran into Elizabeth in the park the yesterday," Riley said, "and I kind of put the pieces together after observing Spinelli's interest in the child."

Jason nodded.

"Please keep that info to yourself," Jason said, "about Jake being my son...it's on a need to know basis."

"Which brings me back to my other question," Riley said nodding to Jason letting him know she'd keep his secret, "Emily should I tell her..."

"I can defiantly see you telling her," Jason said, "Emily is a very understanding person...she'll keep you safe from your great grandfather."

"Thanks," Riley said as a voice was heard from upstairs.

"Riley," Spinelli said, "you down there."

"Yea," Riley said, "need me."

"No," Spinelli said, "but I'm coming down."

Riley could tell he was in need of a confidence booster so she looked at Jason.

"Ok," Riley said, "this is kind of a big night for Spinelli...his first big date and all."

"I thought I overheard you saying this was a group thing," Jason said.

"Partially," Riley said, "anyway when Spinelli comes down...be nice to him."

Jason gave her a look which told her he would.

Footsteps echoed as Spinelli headed downstairs.

"D-do I look Ok Stone Cold," the young man immediately asked his friend.

Jason eyed his friend and nodded.

Riley looked at the men in her life and smiled.

"I need to make a call," she said, "I'll be back in a sec."

Spinelli nodded and turned to Jason.

"Stone Cold," Spinelli said, "I need to ask you something."

"Is it more dating advise," Jason asked, "because to be truthful Riley could probably help you better in that department."

"It's about Riley," Spinelli said, "She's amazing isn't she."

"Please don't tell me you've fallen for my niece Spinelli," Jason replied.

"Oh no Stone Cold," Spinelli said, "the fair Riley shares more of a sisterly bond with the Jackal...it's just...well."

Spinelli pulled a jewelry box from his pocket and handed it to Jason. When the older man opened it he saw the box contained the necklace that had once belonged to Samantha McCall.

"I know this was a gift from you to Samantha," Spinelli said, "but since she left and gave it back to you I was wondering..."

"If you could give it to Riley," Jason asked.

"I mean it's just sitting around," Spinelli said, "and it would look much better around Riley's neck then stuck in a box collecting dust."

Jason nodded in agreement allowing Spinelli to give the symbol that once meant his love to Sam to be passed on to his niece.

Riley re entered the room, cell still on her ear.

"I love you too," Riley said, "I'll tell him...bye."

She hung up the phone.

Jason and Spinelli looked at her.

"My mom says hi," Riley said to Jason.

Jason shook his head trying not to laugh. He wondered just how much her mother knew about Jason and his life.

"Riley," Spinelli said, "before we head out I have something..."

He looked at Jason.

"We have something," Spinelli continued, "we wanted to give you."

Riley took the box Spinelli held out to her. She opened it to see the star necklace.

"It's beautiful," Riley said.

"Let me help you get it on," Spinelli insisted.

As Jason watched Spinelli clasp the necklace around his niece's neck he thought to himself that this beautiful young woman living in his house was defiantly Lila's great granddaughter.

--

Milo was sitting at Jake's waiting for the other's to arrive when he spotted the two people that could single handedly ruin his night enter.

"Promise not to hustle me again," Lulu said smiling.

"Who said I was hustling you last time," Logan said, "I won fair and square."

He grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss. Milo's stomach turned a bit. Why he had fallen for Lulu Spencer before he didn't quite know. However Riley was different, sure she was Jason's niece and probably should have been off limits...but something about her intrigued him.

Spinelli and Riley were now outside of Jake's. She watched him as he took a deep breath and was trying to psyche himself out."

"I can do this," Spinelli said, "I'm the Jackal, the ace of cyberspace, I've assisted Stone Cold in fighting off the Unhinged One and his minions during the hostage crises I can do anything..."

Riley sweetly smiled at him.

"Here," she said holding out her hand for him to take, "take my hand and just breathe."

He nodded and took her hand.

"The Jackal feels honored to be here with the prettiest," he paused thinking about his Angel, "well second prettiest girl here."

She smiled at his complement as he opened the door. His mouth almost hit the floor at the sight he was seeing. The Blonde One and the Unworthy One had been pressed up against the pool table making out. Spinelli looked at the couple and back at Riley trying to hold back his pain.

"That would be Lulu and Logan I take it," Riley whispered.

All Spinelli could do was nod.

Riley spotted Milo from across the room and smiled at him. Milo smiled back as she turned to Spinelli.

"Want me to get Milo then wait for Jolene outside," Riley asked, we could go elsewhere."

"No," Spinelli said, "I the Jackal need to move on from the Blonde One once and for all."

By then Milo had gotten up and headed over.

"Wow Riley you look amazing," Milo said.

"Thanks," Riley said, "you don't look to bad yourself."

Spinelli could read people real well and he could tell there was definite magic between his two companions.

Lulu had noticed the trio by then and as Logan headed to the bar she headed in there general direction and smiled at Riley and the guys.

"I see you two moved on," Lulu said, "found another girl to fight over..."

Lulu then leaned over to Riley.

"If I were you I'd dump both of them before you not only become labeled a slut," Lulu said, "but before their fighting causes you to go crazy."

Spinelli and Milo couldn't believe the words that were coming out of the girl they once loved's mouth...Riley couldn't believe that both these men actually liked her.

"Slut," Riley said, "that would be the pot calling the kettle black...weren't you dating three men at once then got into bed with a fourth."

"Who the hell are you anyway," Lulu asked.

"Ahh," Riley said, "you judge a girl by her company then ask who she is."

"Now whose calling the kettle black," Lulu said, "you don't know me."

"Your Lulu Spencer," Riley said, "or the Blonde One as Spinelli refers to you...I'm Riley...Spinelli's NEW Best Friend and Milo's...what would you say I am...your girlfriend."

Milo shrugged.

"I guess," Milo said, "I mean this is our first date...sort of."

"How cute then," Lulu said, "letting Spinelli follow you like a little puppy as you go on a date with Milo."

Spinelli tried to open his mouth to say he was also seeing someone however he stopped and watched the action.

"I'm not a violent person," riley said, "but how dare you mess with my friend like that."

Riley then threw a punch at Lulu.

"Oh no you didn't," Lulu said throwing back a punch.

Soon a full blown cat fight was beginning. Coleman watched from behind the bar ready to take action in breaking them up and calling the cops however Logan had headed over and grabbed Lulu as Milo stepped in and grabbled Riley.

"Just because of who you are," Logan said, "doesn't mean that you need to break out the violence."

"You know," Riley said," you two deserve each other...a sleaze and a slut."

Spinelli smiled at her, he couldn't have said it better if he wanted to.

"Let's go," Lulu said looking at Logan, "back to your place...I think I'm ready now."

Logan smirked. 'I'll have to thank Riley someday for this' he thought as he left with Lulu.

"Are you okay," both men asked once Lulu and Logan left, not even mentioning that she was the starter of the fight.

"I-I'm fine," Riley said as Coleman headed over.

"I don't know what that was about," he said, "but if you do that again your outta here."

Riley nodded as Coleman headed back behind the counter.

"So," Milo said," I guess this Jolene of yours wasn't real...or she stood you up."

"She's real," Spinelli said as he spotted her coming in and waved her over, "and she's here."

Jolene walked over and smiled.

"I'm sorry," Jolene said, "I was paged this afternoon...I almost thought I wouldn't make it at all."

"Your noble profession comes first," Spinelli said smiling, "you look nice by the way."

"Anything is nicer then the scrubs you normally see me in Mr. Jackal," Jolene said.

Milo heard the young woman call him that and shook his head trying not to laugh. Riley observed this and playfully slugged him.

"I think it's cute," she whispered.

"So," Jolene said, "Riley this is your boyfriend I take it."

Riley nodded.

"Milo," Milo said putting his hand out to the young nurse.

"Jolene," Jolene said shaking the other man's hand.

After the introductions there was a bit of an awkward silence before Riley stood up.

"How about a game of Pool," she said, "Girls verses Boys."

All eyes were on Riley.

"Let's make it interesting," Spinelli said.

Riley was shocked that Spinelli was insinuating that a wager be involved. What she hadn't known was that before she came along he was constantly playing the game on Jason's pool table.

"What are the terms Mr. Jackal," Jolene asked.

"Nothing too crazy," Spinelli said, "like winner buys the losers a drink or something simple like that."

"I can deal with that," Riley said looking at Milo who nodded.

--

After the game ended and the guys won Riley smiled at Spinelli.

"You were hustling us weren't you," Riley asked.

"Maybe the Jackal was," Spinelli said, "maybe I wasn't."

Jolene smiled at him.

"So," Jolene said, "what will it be Mr. Jackal...an Orange Soda or something different."

Spinelli smiled.

"That predictable huh," Spinelli said.

"Well you did have it written on your chart," Jolene said, "red and bolded and starred and..."

"I get the point," Spinelli said.

"How about you Milo," Riley said, "what's your drug of choice."

Milo shrugged.

"Whatever you get me," Milo said.

As the girls left to go the bar Milo looked at Spinelli.

"She seems nice," Milo said, "I approve."

"If you didn't Muscle Man," Spinelli said, "I would still pursue her."

Milo nodded.

"You and Riley are a pretty sweet couple as well," Spinelli continued, "so are you going to ask her out on a real date."

"Do you think she'd say yes," Milo asked.

Spinelli smiled.

At the bar meanwhile Riley and Jolene were deep in there own conversation...

"So," Riley said, "now that you gave Spinelli a shot what do you think."

"I think he's a sweet guy," Jolene said, "I don't know if I'd run and begin a relationship with him yet...but I mean who knows given time."

"So I should tell Spinelli you like him if he asks," Riley said.

Jolene nodded.

"Just tell him I'd like him even more if he gives me a bit of space from now on when I'm at work," Jolene said, "that if he wants to socialize ask me to Kelly's or something."

"Message Received," Riley said, "god I'm starting to talk like him now."

Jolene giggled a bit as they headed back to the table.

--

The evening ended all too soon as Spinelli looked at Jolene hope in his eyes.

"So," Spinelli said, "how did I do?"

Jolene leaned over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"What does that tell you," Jolene whispered.

Spinelli nodded and knew that despite the unfortunate encounter with the Blonde One and The Unworthy One earlier that this was the best night of his life.

As Jolene and Spinelli were having their exchange Milo looked at Riley.

"I had a great time," Milo said, "though next time I wish it could be just the two of us."

"So you're saying you want a next time," Riley questioned.

"If you want me," Milo said, "I mean I work for Sonny and your Uncle so if you don't want anything more then friendship I'd understand."

"I'd love to go on a real date in the foreseeable future with you Milo," Riley said.

Milo smiled.

"Do you want me to give you and Spinelli a ride home," Milo asked.

"Were good," Riley said.

"So this is goodnight then," Milo said.

Riley nodded.

Milo resisted the urge to kiss her in that moment. He had genuinely liked her and wanted their eventual first kiss to be something special.

Once Spinelli and Riley were alone on there way home Riley turned to Spinelli.

"I think tonight turned out good," Riley said, "despite you know."

"Are you kidding me," Spinelli said, "you putting the Blonde One in her place...the Angel of Mercy kissing me...best night ever."

--

**TBC...**

_Ok this chapter ended on a high note for Spinelli and Riley however happiness as you know doesn't last in Port Charles..._


	10. Family Portraits

**I'm Here...**

_Ok another GH fic ...I don't own GH though I do own my OC Riley_

* * *

The happiness of the evening before seemed to be short lived as Spinelli spotted Riley on the couch that next morning. She was still in her pajamas feet on the couch, knees pulled up to her chin, and tears swelled up in her blue grey eyes.

Spinelli sat next to her.

"What's the matter," he asked.

"Last night," Riley said.

"I thought you had a good time," Spinelli said.

"I did," Riley said, "until I realized all the damage Logan can do to me."

"What do you mean," Spinelli asked.

"The Unworthy One knows Damian," Riley said, "he knows who I am...I wouldn't be surprised if he told his little girlfriend's step mother to get on her good graces."

Spinelli suddenly realized she was right. That one word slip form a pissed off Logan and their world would be turned on its end.

"The Jackal has some demons he needs to face as well," Spinelli said, "secret pains that even Stone Cold has no clue of but in you time I feel I should share them."

"You keeping something from Jason," Riley said, "must be big."

Spinelli nodded.

"While doing some research for Mr. Corinthos Sir I found out a secret about myself," Spinelli said, "that I the Jackal am not who I thought I was."

"You mean you were adopted," Riley asked.

Spinelli nodded.

"And I being the ace of cyberspace that I am," Spinelli said, "have tracked down my birth mother."

"She's close isn't she," Riley asked.

"It's Kate Howard," Spinelli said, "the queen of couture herself."

Riley had to laugh a bit. She had seen pictures of the fashion editor before and she looked so poised and put together. The complete opposite of the boy she had known.

"So who knows about Kate," Riley asked.

"Well she does," Spinelli said, "kind of."

"Kind of," Riley asked.

"The birth certificate I found lists the queen of couture as my mother," Spinelli said, "no father listed...just said baby boy Falconeri"

"Falconeri," Riley questioned.

"Yea," Spinelli said, "Kate Howard's real name is Connie Falconeri she reinvented herself after High School and is now the woman she is today."

Riley nodded no questions asked.

"So she knows she put her baby boy up," Riley said, "but has no clue he's under her nose."

"Exactly," Spinelli said, "but say the word and all will be reviled."

"Do you want to go and open that can of warms," Riley asked.

"I'll tell Kate if you tell Edward," Spinelli said.

"I think I'll settle with telling Emily," Riley said, "so that means you should confide in Jason."

"Fine," Spinelli said, "I'll tell Stone Cold."

Riley gave him a hug and ran upstairs to get changed. She would go to the hospital to see Emily before her shift at Kelly's started. Spinelli meanwhile left to find Stone Cold.

--

Riley arrived at the nurses' station and was immediately spotted by Jolene.

"Riley are you okay," Jolene asked.

"I'm fine actually," Riley said.

"Did Mr. Jackal send you then," Jolene asked.

"No," Riley said, "I'm here on my own...is Emily Quartermaine around."

"I think," Jolene said.

"I need to talk with her," Riley said.

Jolene nodded and left to find the young resident.

Riley flopped down on a chair in the waiting room when a younger man in his early twenties entered and flopped down next to her.

"So," he said, "here for business or pleasure."

Riley stared at him and rolled her eyes.

"Picking up girls in a hospital," Riley said, "classy."

"I'm gay," he said.

"I'm sorry," Riley said, "not sorry that young gay...sorry that I accused you of hitting on me."

"I'm sorry too," he said, "that did sound like a pick up line didn't it."

"It did," Riley said.

"Lucas," he said putting out his hand.

"Riley," Riley replied as the woman she wanted to see came over.

"Lucas," she said, "I didn't know you were back in town."

The young man shrugged.

"I just missed everyone," he said, "say is my mom around."

"I haven't seen Bobbie," Emily said.

He nodded and got up. Before he turned to leave however he turned back to Riley.

"Maybe I'll see you around," Lucas said.

"Maybe you will," Riley said smiling.

Lucas walked away and Emily turned to the girl.

"Your Spinelli's friend," Emily said.

"Riley," Riley said.

Emily nodded.

"Can we talk in private," Riley asked.

"Privacy is hard to come by in this place," Emily said, "but I can try to sneak you into the on call room and see it its empty."

Riley nodded and followed her.

--

Spinelli arrived at the coffeehouse and immediately spotted Logan. He walked over to the man and shook his head.

"Please tell me you didn't," Spinelli said.

"Didn't what," Logan asked, "have sex with your precious Blonde One because if that's what I did last night."

Spinelli tried to get the picture of the two of them together out of his head and focus on the matter at hand.

"Actually I was talking about Riley," Spinelli said, "and well..."

"I promise to keep her secret," Logan said, "after all if she didn't get under Lulu's skin last night she probably would never have gotten into my bed."

Spinelli nodded before heading into the office a rush of emotions taken over. He was nervous in telling Jason about things, angry at the fact Riley was the one who drove Lulu into Logan's bed, and relieved that Logan would keep Riley's secret.

"Stone Cold," Spinelli said as he spotted Jason who luckily had been alone.

"Spinelli," Jason said, "what happened...is Riley Ok."

"The fair Riley is fine," Spinelli said, "in fact at this very moment she is telling Emily everything."

"Everything," Jason asked surprised.

"Everything," Spinelli said, "well on the condition the Jackal had a talk with you about his own secret pain."

"Not girl problems again," Jason begged.

"Well it is about a girl...woman," Spinelli said, "my mother actually...my real mother."

Jason looked at him waiting what he would have to say next.

--

Emily and Riley entered the empty room.

"So we're alone," Emily said, "what was it you needed to say."

"First you need to promise not to tell anyone," Riley said, "especially Edward or Tracy."

Emily didn't know why she didn't want her aunt or grandfather to know what she was about to say but she agreed to keep it a secret anyway.

"Agreed," Emily said.

"I'm AJ's daughter," Riley said, "that's why I'm living with Spinelli and your brother Jason."

"So you're my niece," Emily replied.

Riley nodded.

"I just can't face the rest of the family just yet," Riley said, "I mean sure it would be fun being Port Charles's IT girl but the fact of the family wanting me to run ELQ."

Emily nodded.

"Well I'll keep it a secret," Emily said, "but I'd like to get to know you sometime."

Riley nodded and headed to the diner.

--

"So you mean to tell me Kate Howard is your mother," Jason said trying not to laugh.

"I'm serious Stone Cold," Spinelli said, "and I know she wants to keep her past...well."

"In the past," Jason said.

Spinelli nodded.

"So lies the problem Stone Cold," Spinelli said, "should I tell the queen of couture that I the Jackal am her progeny."

"I think it's all up to you," Jason said.

Spinelli nodded.

"Thanks," he said leaving.

--

Riley entered Kelly's to see him again behind the counter.

"You again," Lucas said, "are you stocking me."

"No," Riley said, "It's my first day here...you."

"My family owns the place," Lucas said.

"Oh," Riley said, "so your Mike's son...grandson..."

"No relation," Lucas said, "he manages the place...but the Spencer's own it."

"Spencer as in Lulu Spencer," Riley asked.

"Lulu's my cousin," Lucas said, "You know her."

"Unfortunately," Riley said.

"Trust me," Lucas said, "I'm nothing like her."

Riley smiled as she headed into the kitchen glad she had gotten a weight off her chest and made a new friend.

--

**TBC...**

_I don't know how long Lucas will be in town or his part in the story yet...I'm just writing as I go and have no long term goal as far as plot goes...that said this story can go on and on or suddenly wrap up and end...it all depends on ideas that I may come upon as well as those you through out..._


	11. To Good To Be True

**I'm Here...**

_I don't own GH though I do own my OC Riley_

**Note**-_to clear things up especially after some recent shows, Jolene is regretting her deeds and in the end I may turn it to be G-spin instead (or possibly something completely different) Maxie was never in the hospital for the problems she has on NS and is still trying to screw around with Lulu and Logan's life, The whole current mob plot doesn't exist, and I'm still debating who Spin's father will be (I'm between two men as of now) also I don't yet know how I want Lucas to play in..._

* * *

Riley stood in the kitchen at Kelly's a bit overwhelmed on her first day on the job as Lucas peeked his head in the kitchen and smiled at her.

"Riley," Lucas said, "there is a guy here that is asking for you."

A smile spread across her face.

"Describe," Riley asked him.

"Well he's a bit older," Lucas said, "dark hair, I think he's one of Sonny Corinthos guys."

Riley perked up and headed into the dining room

"Hey you," Riley said looking at him from over the counter the smile on her face lighting up the room.

"Hey," Milo said, "I came to see how your first day of work was going."

"Better now that you're here," Riley said.

Milo blushed a bit as he brushed his hand along the side of her face.

"You have a little something on your nose," Milo said gently touching her face and wiping away the flour that covered her face.

"So," Riley said, "Sonny know you're here."

He nodded to the child sitting next to him.

"You didn't notice my date," Milo said pointing to a little girl about five or six.

Riley looked at the girl and smiled.

"Riley," Milo said, "let me introduce you to Kristina; her daddy had some work to do and asked me to take her to dinner."

Riley could tell that the daddy in question was Sonny.

The little girl turned to the man and whispered.

"Is that your girlfriend," she asked.

"I don't know," Milo said, "are you my girlfriend."

He had a hopeful look in his eyes as he awaited an answer. He hoped she would say yes but given the circumstances he wouldn't be mad if she used the 'F' word instead.

"I am," Riley said, "so...I was just up back and I think there is a plate of chocolate chip cookies with your name on it."

The child's face lit up.

As Riley headed into the kitchen.

--

Jolene entered the on call room and spotted Emily. Ever since the other night a dark shadow hung over her.

"You look like someone that can keep a secret," Jolene said, "unlike some of the gossips around here."

Emily had to laugh. General Hospital was defiantly a place where other people's business was well known. She simply nodded and waited for the blonde to speak.

"What I'm about to say," Jolene began, "please don't tell Jason, Riley, Spinelli, anyone."

"I promise," Emily repeated.

"You know those accidents that have been happening around him lately," Jolene began.

Emily nodded. She had heard Ford talking about the numerous accidents that had been happening. He claimed that the hospital was cursed and Emily thought that maybe this was her father's spirit telling everyone how pissed he was about the potential sale of the hospital to Med Cam.

"T-they weren't accidents," Jolene said breaking down, "it was me."

Emily couldn't believe what she heard. If any of the student nurses were doing these things Emily assumed it would have been Leyla Mir.

"I've always blamed the doctors for my father's death," Jolene said, "all the personal drama that they never took time to look at the details."

Emily kept listening.

"so I agreed to work for Med Cam," Jolene said, "to take down this place from the inside out...but...but then I made friends...last night was the last straw."

"What happened," Emily said, "if I dare ask."

"Well I had a great night," Jolene said, "I was out with Riley, her boyfriend, and Spinelli and I had a blast. I mean I thought Mr. Jackal was just some obsessed stalker but he turned out to be such a genuinely sweet guy...I just feel so bad."

"So you're feeling guilt," Emily asked.

Jolene nodded.

"And then I check my messages when I got home," Jolene said, "and I was told that I needed to kill another patient by then end of the month...I don't know if I can...but I have to...I'm confused."

She broke down and cried. Emily had heard secrets before but this was deep. As she let the young woman cry she didn't know what to do next.

--

Maxie Jones snuck into Logan's apartment and headed to the closet. She had recently snuck in and placed a bug in the place so that when Lulu and Logan finally did the deed she would have proof enough to collect on her bet. Truth be told Maxie didn't want to sleep with Logan; she loved his best friend Cooper dearly. This was just something to show Lulu that payback was a bitch. Lulu screwed over her sister last summer and now it was Saint Lulu's turn.

--

Milo and Kristina had left Kelly's but not before Riley was asked out on a real date for Saturday Evening. It was hard to believe that she was in town less then a week and was not only finding herself but also finding love. It was getting late and she wondered how Spinelli's talk with her uncle went.

"So," Lucas said, "do you think your going to like it here?"

"Here as in Kelly's or Port Charles," Riley asked.

"Kelly's," Lucas said, "anyway we've known each other for all of half a day and pretty much all I know is your name and the fact that you are seeing one of Sonny's men."

"What is there to say about me," Riley said, "I'm just your typical girl."

"Nothing's typical in Port Charles," Lucas said, "you must be new."

Riley began to laugh as Spinelli busted in and sat at the counter.

"I did it," Spinelli said, "The Jackal has told Stone Cold everything and he took it surprisingly well."

Spinelli then realized that though he was the only customer in the Diner he wasn't alone with Riley.

"I'm sorry," Spinelli said, "the Jackal didn't realize that there was someone else here."

"The Jackal," Lucas asked.

Riley looked from one boy to the other and smiled at Lucas.

"The Ace of Cyberspace," Riley said, "and trusted right hand man to Stone Cold."

Lucas looked a bit lost.

And Riley shook her head giggling.

"Lucas," Riley said, "this is Damian...my dearest friend and roommate."

"Please just call me Spinelli," Spinelli said, "I only allow Sunshine here to call me Damian."

Lucas nodded.

"It's kind of dead if you want to clock out early," Lucas said, "spend time with your friend."

"Are you sure," Riley questioned.

"Positive," Lucas said.

Riley smiled and headed to clock out.

--

**TBC...**

_I have a few ideas...though a good chunk of my planned plot was abruptly turned around after tonight's NS...Ideas loved_


	12. Dirty Little Secrets

**I'm Here...**

_Ok another GH fic ...I don't own GH though I do own my OC Riley_

_Note-to clear things up especially after some recent shows, Jolene is regretting her deeds and in the end I may turn it to be G-spin instead (or possibly something completely different) Maxie was never in the hospital for the problems she has on NS and is still trying to screw around with Lulu and Logan's life, The whole current mob plot doesn't exist, and I'm still debating who Spin's father will be (I'm between two men as of now)_

* * *

Emily was a mess. In the past twenty-four hours she had heard allot of information. Things she was sworn not to tell anyone, however she needed to tell someone that had no ties to Riley or Jolene so she headed to Spoon Island early Friday morning intent on telling Nickolas everything. As she arrived Alfred was there to greet her.

"Is Nickolas around," Emily asked.

Alfred informed her that he had been inside his office.

"I don't care if you had a change in heart," Nickolas was yelling into the phone, "You need to get the job done."

Emily watched him. He looked angry; a deal of his it seemed was going sour. He noticed Emily and told the person on the phone goodbye.

"Emily I'm so glad you finally got some time to rest," Nickolas said his tone dramatically changed.

"And this rest will be much nodded," Emily said as he began to kiss her, "but before I do rest It's been a trying day and we need to talk."

"That doesn't sound good," Nickolas said.

"What I'm about to say can not be repeated," Emily said.

"Also not sounding good," Nickolas said.

"I learnt some things today," Emily said, "first of all I have a niece."

"Lila Rae," Nickolas said, "I know."

"Not Lila Rae," Emily said, "AJ had a daughter back when he was in school."

"So this daughter is now...," Nickolas asked.

"Eighteen," Emily said, "her name is Riley and the rest of the family can't know."

Nickolas nodded.

"Your secret is safe with me," Nickolas said.

"Now this next bit of info is a bit more serious," Emily said, "like I promised not to tell anyone yet I feel compelled to tell Mac."

"That sounds serious," Nickolas said.

"I know whose causing all those accidents at the hospital," Emily said.

"That is serious," Nickolas said as Emily told him all about Jolene.

--

Spinelli peeked his head into Riley's room.

"What are you up to," Spinelli asked.

"Looking for something to wear tomorrow night," Riley said.

"What's tomorrow night," Spinelli asked.

"Milo and I are going out on a real date," Riley said.

"Where to," Spinelli asked.

"He told me it was going to be a surprise," Riley said.

Spinelli smiled he was glad for her.

--

Maxie was ready to get her revenge on Lulu as she looked at the video her hidden camera had filmed. Lulu and Logan had in fact slept together and she had proof. At first Maxie planed to just show the tape to Logan and collect on her bet; however she thought about how she could cause the most damage. She decided to post the video online. She knew that Spinelli being constantly on his computer would stumble upon it and tell Lulu who would in tern call him a liar. She would then see the film for herself and think Logan did it...get pissed, dump him and take the town slut crown.

Maxie looked at her handy work and smiled.

'_This was going to be good_.'

--

Jolene sat on the hospital roof. She was off shift but she needed to clear her head. She was going to confess to the authorities but first she needed to explain to the one person she cared about the most.

_Dear Mr. Jackal-_

She scribbled down.

_What I'm about to tell you may shock you...you probably will hate me...scratch that I **KNOW** you will hate me. I have committed the ultimate sin. I have killed people. At the time I thought it was for the greater good. That my handy work would lead to Med Cam buying the hospital. However then I met you. I know this might sound corny but being the strange yet sweet person you are you probably won't care. You make me want to be a better person. So as you read this letter I will be confessing my sins to the police and heading to jail for a long time. I hope that you can forgive me in time, maybe be my pen pal or something. I wish you all the best in your future romantic pursuits. Hopefully you find someone worthy of you._

_-Jolene_

She folded the letter and put it in an envelope.

"Your still here," Epiphany said.

"I'm leaving," Jolene replied handing the older woman the letter, "give this to Spinelli when you see him."

The woman nodded and watched as Jolene left the hospital one last time.

--

"So when are you heading to Kelly's," Spinelli asked.

"Not till this afternoon," Riley said, "why do you have something in mind."

Spinelli smiled as he opened up his laptop. He was about to show her the latest character he was planning to add to his game however his eyes stopped as he noticed he received a message. He clicked on the link which lead him to a video file.

"Oh my god," Spinelli said.

--

**TBC**

_So I'm beginning to wrap up the whole Jolene SL and beginning a new arc with the 'sex' tape...the G-spin will be coming soon as well as the paternity of Spinelli and the revelation that riley is a Q..._


	13. Beauty in the Breakdown

**I'm Here...**

_Ok another GH fic ...I don't own GH though I do own my OC Riley_

* * *

"Oh my god," Spinelli said.

Riley could tell from Spinelli's expression that what he saw wasn't good.

"What is it Damian," Riley asked.

He turned the monitor around so that Riley could get a good look.

"That's not," Riley said.

"It is," Spinelli said, "I can't believe that Knuckle Scraper would do something like that to the fair Blonde One...man I should have let Stone Cold pummel him when I had the chance."

Riley rolled her eyes at him.

"What do you mean," Riley asked.

"Before you came along," Spinelli said, "before my heart began to beat for my Angel of Mercy...I kind of told Stone Cold about how the Unworthy One planted an unwanted kiss on the Blonde One then preceded to beat the Jackal."

"No," Riley said.

"Unfortunately yes," Spinelli said, "heck if the Clean Cut Cadet didn't come in when he did who knows if I'd even be here now?"

Riley embraced her friend before taking a deep breath. She knew her next words would highly disappoint Spinelli but she needed to let them out.

"What if Lulu and Logan made this tape with the intent to expose it," Riley asked.

"The Blonde One wouldn't," Spinelli said.

Riley shrugged. After the way Lulu Spencer acted that night in Jake's Riley wasn't going to underestimate her. Suddenly Spinelli's cell rang. As he looked at the caller ID is heart began to beat at a faster pace.

"Hello," Spinelli said.

"S-Spinelli," Lulu said through the tears she had welling in her eyes, "c-can I come over."

"You don't have to ask Blonde One," Spinelli said, "as my dearest friend you are most welcome anytime."

Riley rolled her eyes.

'_Oh brother,_' she thought, '_so much for progress_.'

"I-is Riley there," Lulu asked.

"If the Jackal said yes would it matter," Spinelli said.

"N-no," Lulu said, "It's just a-after our first meeting...well."

"Understandable," Spinelli said looking at Riley.

"I'll just head to Kelly's early," Riley said, "maybe Lucas is there."

Spinelli nodded as he watched his roommate leave.

"She's gone," Spinelli said.

--

Max watched his younger brother and rolled his eyes. Ever since he came home from Jake's the other night the eldest Giambetti brother noticed something was different.

"So what's the cause of the spring in your step," Max asked.

"Love big brother," Milo said, "It's a glorious thing."

"So who is this unrequited love of yours this time," Max asked.

"Her name is Riley," Milo said, "and for your information she likes me back."

"So this Riley," Max asked, "Is this the 'friend' from Jake's the other night."

Milo nodded.

"And we are going out Saturday," Milo said.

"Does the boss know," Max asked knowing that Sonny highly frowned upon his employees mixing business with pleasure.

"I got Sonny's approval if that's what you mean," Milo said.

"So what do you have planned," Max asked.

"Well first...," Milo began.

--

Riley ran into Kelly's and smiled at Georgie and Lucas.

"What are you doing here," Lucas asked, "your shift doesn't start for another hour and a half."

"Spinelli needed to spend some quality time with Lulu," Riley said annoyed.

"Lulu," Georgie asked, "I thought he was so over the Blonde One."

"Me too," Riley said, "but if a guy pulled the crap on me that Logan pulled on her...well I'd want a Spinelli in my corner that's for sure."

"What do you mean the crap that Logan pulled," Georgie asked as Logan stormed into Kelly's highly pissed off.

"Ok," he said banging his fists on the counter, "where the hell is that sister of yours."

Lucas turned to Riley.

"Logan," he whispered.

Riley simply nodded before grabbing Logan's arm and leading him to the other side of the room to talk.

--

Lulu arrived at the penthouse, eyes tear stained looking like a complete and utter mess. Spinelli opened the door and the young girl immediately ran into his arms.

"I should have listened," Lulu said, "I mean everyone told me to stay away from Logan...I mean let's see **BOTH** my brothers, the step monster, you, Georgie, Milo, Dillon before he left, hell even Logan's **BEST FRIEND** Coop...But what do I do...I rebel like the Spencer I am."

"It's ok," Spinelli said as he let her cry on his shoulder. As he ran his hands through her hair he whispered, "The Jackal is here now."

"D-do you think we can start over Spinelli," Lulu said, "test the waters as friends and go from there."

"The proverbial ship that had you as the Jackal's girlfriend has sailed," Spinelli said, "though you will always remain my truest friend."

"Truer then you and Riley," Lulu asked.

"Different," Spinelli whispered.

--

Logan couldn't believe the guts this little girl had or her strength. Though this was Jason Morgan's niece so he knew he was in for a good fight.

"I know I'm not Lulu's biggest fan," Riley said, "as you saw the other night...but how the hell could you do that to her."

"Easy there sweetie," Logan said.

"Don't you sweetie me," Riley said, "and you know what blab out little secret I'm not afraid of you."

"Relax," Logan said, "when I said I promised to seal my lips I meant it...and as for the sex tape...it was as much as a shock to me when I went online this morning as it was to Lulu...though she doesn't see it that way."

"So if it wasn't you," Riley asked, "then who the hell was it."

"If I had to guess," Logan said pointing to Georgie.

"Georgie," Riley questioned.

"Not her," Logan said, "brown eye's sister...the true town tramp...MAXIE."

--

"That sounds so corny," Max said, "But I think she'll like it."

Milo nodded as he saw Spinelli and Lulu enter the coffee house. She had cried on his shoulder long enough and was now ready to confront Logan.

"Lulu," Milo said as he spotted his former crush broken up, "what happened."

"You mean you haven't been online," Lulu said, "seen my Paris Hilton moment."

Milo rolled his eyes.

"No," he said his joy turned to share anger. She simply nodded.

--

Maxie strolled into Kelly's a smile spread across her face as she noticed the damage she had caused.

Logan glared at her.

"Why the hell did you do this to me and Lulu," Logan asked.

"Do what," Maxie smiled at him innocently.

--

**TBC**

_Ok despite the SpinLu scene I am pretty sure this will be G-Spin and once Lulu knows the truth I might even keep it LL3(yea shocking I know) ..._

_This has defiantly evolved from my original intentions (and despite the fact that Jolene went all psycho causing me to change direction) I think this is my favorite work in progress at the moment..._

_Comments loved_


	14. Crises Averted

**I'm Here...**

Ok another GH fic ...I don't own GH though I do own my OC Riley

* * *

"Why the hell did you do this to me and Lulu," Logan asked.

"Do what," Maxie smiled at him innocently.

"You know damn well what," Logan said dragging the blonde outside.

--

Georgie and Lucas looked at Riley as the duo left.

"What did we miss," Lucas asked.

"Maxie apparently filmed Lulu and Logan having sex then posted it on the net," Riley said, "Lulu is now crying in Spinelli's arms and Logan is out to kill Maxie."

Georgie was fuming. She knew her sister pulled stunts before but this was defiantly a new low.

--

"Ok," Logan said, "so you wanted proof that Lulu and I slept together I get that but why post it on the NET."

"Why not," Maxie asked, "I mean seriously Logan tell me you didn't get a kick out of it."

"I didn't," Logan said, "I'm repulsed to tell you the truth and frankly now I don't want to hold up my end of out bargain."

"Too late for that," Maxie said, "I'll sleep with you...I promise not to record it."

"Maybe I should record it," Logan said, "show the tape to Coop."

"Oh you wouldn't," Maxie said.

A smile spread across his face.

"Care to find out," Logan asked.

--

"So," Lulu said her mood changed a bit, "tell me about Riley...I know I was a royal bitch to her but you two seem to like her."

"What can the Jackal say about Riley," Spinelli said, "she's smart, funny, and always keeps me guessing."

"It sounds like you have a thing for her man," Milo said.

"With Riley I don't get the same vibes that I do with the Angel of Mercy," Spinelli said, "Riley is more like a sister to me."

"That's good," Milo said, "because I'd hate to fight over another girl with you."

"But fighting over me was so much fun," Lulu said a smile finally spreading across her face.

"Seriously though," Spinelli said, "you would really like her blonde one."

"I just hope she can forgive me for our first impression," Lulu said, "I mean I forgive her and she threw the first punch."

"I think she will," Milo said.

Lulu nodded.

"So Spinelli what about your new girl," Lulu asked, "your Angel of Mercy was it."

"Ah yes," Spinelli said, "nurse Jolene..."

--

Maxie glared at Logan. Was he trying to get her in his bed or pushing her away from it.

"So what now," Maxie said, "do you still want me in bed or what?"

"When I first made this bet I wanted nothing more to sleep with you," Logan said, "but now what can I say...I'm whipped...I genuinely have feelings for Lulu I just hope your little stunt hasn't cost me my shot."

"oh just tell her I did it," Maxie said, "she knows how much I hate her that she'll probably believe you...and as for the bet...I won't mention it to Lulu if you don't mention it to Coop."

"And you'll pull the tape off line," Logan asked.

Maxie nodded and headed back to Kelly's while Logan headed to the coffeehouse.

--

"Ok," Georgie said, "what the hell did you do now?"

"Relax sis," Maxie said, "Logan and I took care of everything...I'm pulling the sex tape when I get home."

Georgie nodded.

"And Logan is planning to tell Lulu it was all my doing," Maxie said, "so with any luck they'll be making a sequel by tonight."

Georgie glared at her sister.

"To be released ONLY if they do it," Maxie said, "anyway is Coop home."

"He's at the station," Lucas said.

"Darn," Maxie said sitting down.

--

Logan ran into the coffeehouse and immediately spotted Lulu with Spinelli and Milo.

"Please don't tell me you've already went back to your ex's," Logan asked.

Lulu looked at Logan and made a face.

"I know this is a public place," Lulu said, "but unless you're here to see Sonny Get Out."

"I wanted to tell you I was just as shocked about the situation as you were," Logan said.

"Be Gone Unworthy One," Spinelli said, "The Blonde One told you she doesn't want to see you."

"Fine," Logan said, "I'll go...I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what Maxie did."

"M-Maxie," Lulu asked as she was beginning to cry again.

"Maxie hid a camera in my apartment," Logan said, "she was the one who posted the tape on the net."

"How can we be sure you aren't lying," Milo asked.

"Ask Riley and Georgie," Logan said, "they were both at Kelly's..."

Logan paused and turned to Spinelli.

"And man that Riley is one tough cookie," Logan said, "the way she got on me when she thought I put the tape out."

"Hold on a sec," Spinelli said pulling out his cell.

-

The phone at Kelly's rang.

"Hello," Georgie said.

"Hello Faithful Friend and," Spinelli paused remembering how Georgie disliked his nicknames, "Georgie...can I ask you something."

"What," Georgie asked.

"Was it your sister the Witchy One who in fact put out the video about the Blonde One and Crabby Commando," Spinelli asked.

Georgie glared at Maxie who was still sitting at the counter.

"It was," Georgie said, "may I ask why."

"No reason," Spinelli said, "thanks."

"Anytime," Georgie said.

-

Spinelli put his cell in his pocket and looked at Lulu then back at Logan.

"The Crabby Commando tells the truth," Spinelli said, "it was in fact the Bad Blonde One who put out the evil video."

"I-I'm sorry," Lulu said.

"You had every right to be angry," Logan said, "hell I'm even mad at myself and would understand if you wish to break up with me."

"Not so much break up," Lulu said, "as to slow down...go back to being friends for a while."

"I can do friends," Logan said.

--

Later that evening Riley entered the penthouse and saw Spinelli crashed on the couch. She threw a pillow at him and he jolted up.

"Ri," Spinelli said, "when did you get in?"

"Just," Riley said, "man was this an eventful day or what."

"You mean with the whole Blonde One situation," Spinelli asked.

"Yea," Riley said, "so I'm glad that got settled."

"Me too Ri," Spinelli said, "now we can get back to more important things."

"What," Riley said, "like what I'm going to wear tomorrow night and how you plan on asking Jolene out on a real date."

"Exactly," Spinelli said.

--

**TBC**

Ok next chap...Milo and Riley go out...and Spinelli get's the letter...also I'm thinking of a 'Nurses Ball' centered sub-plot...


	15. Get the Ball Rolling

**I'm Here...**

_Ok another GH fic ...I don't own GH though I do own my OC Riley_

* * *

Saturday Morning Riley was sitting in her room preoccupied with something as Spinelli came in.

"Still picking out the perfect outfit for tonight," Spinelli asked.

"Actually," Riley said, "I was looking at paint swatches...these beige walls are just so sad."

"And Stone Cold has given you permission to redecorate," Spinelli asked, "because you don't know how many times the Jackal has asked to paint his regrettably pink room and has got shot down."

"Wishful thinking I suppose," Riley said smiling.

"So," Spinelli said, "if your not busy can you help me figure out what to say to Jolene."

"Well," Riley said, "first, when you get to the hospital don't go stalking after her...patiently wait until she shows up and politely ask if she has a minute."

Spinelli nodded.

"Patients are a virtue got it," Spinelli said.

"then when she has a moment to talk," Riley said, "tell her you had fun the other night at Jake's and wanted to know if she wanted to do it again."

"What if she says no to the Jackal," Spinelli said, "or more importantly what if she says yes."

"For that," riley said, "you're on your own...man I wish I knew where Milo was taking me."

Spinelli shook his head.

"Anyway before all the drama last night I wanted to show you something," Spinelli said.

Riley nodded and followed the boy to his room where his laptop was open.

"I created a new character," Spinelli said, "I'm still working on a name for her but take a look."

Riley looked on the boys monitor to see his new character. She had the same dark hair and piercing blue grey eyes she herself had.

"On the outside she may seem all sweet and innocent," Spinelli said, "but mess with her and she can pack a mean punch."

"Like at Jake's with Lulu," Riley said smiling.

"Or when you lashed out at the Unworthy One," Spinelli said, a big smile spreading across his face.

Riley glared at him. How had Spinelli known about Logan she wondered? Before she got the chance to ask however he spoke again.

"I bet your wondering how I knew this," Spinelli said.

"It's like you read my mind," Riley said.

"Logan told me," Spinelli said.

Riley nodded.

"So," Riley said, "care to show me how to play your game now."

"What your fashion crises is over," Spinelli asked.

"For now," Riley said.

--

Emily entered the Hospital hoping that she could find Jolene and ask her in private what she was going to do about her situation. When the Blonde wasn't in site Emily headed up to the nurses station where Elizabeth was.

"Hey Liz," Emily said, "Have you seen Jolene around."

"I heard form Epiphany that Jolene handed her a note for Spinelli on Friday morning and never came back," Elizabeth said, "I hope she's okay."

Emily took a deep breath. She knew that the young woman must have turned herself in.

"Anyway Em," Elizabeth said, "did you hear the talk that there is going to be a nurses ball this year."

"Seriously," Emily said, "that brings back so many memories of my childhood...wasn't the last time they had it the time that."

"That you were trying to run away with Zander and nearly became permanently paralyzed," Elizabeth said, "yes."

"Man that seems like forever ago," Emily said, "so is Lucy coming back or..."

"They found someone else," Elizabeth said.

"Who," Emily asked.

--

Spinelli and Riley were playing there game when there was a knock on the door.

"Jason," Carly said banging on the door.

Spinelli recognized the voice as the Valkyrie Carly and opened the door.

"Spinelli," Carly said, "is Jason around."

"Stone Cold's not here," Spinelli said, "but is there anything that the Jackal can assist you with."

Carly was about to say something however she noticed the girl sitting on Jason's couch and smiled.

"So you got over my cousin I see," Carly said.

"It's not what it looks like," Spinelli said, "that's Riley she's Stone Cold and myself's new roommate."

"You and Jason got a new roommate," Carly said looking at the young girl.

Riley noticed the blonde eyeing her and headed over.

"You must be a friend of Jason's," Riley said.

"Not A friend," Carly said, "his best friend."

She put her hand out at the younger girl.

"Carly Jacks," Carly said.

"Riley Dennison," Riley said.

"Not the same Riley my brother mentioned," Carly said, "I'd swear he was smitten if he wasn't..."

"Gay right," Riley said, "your Lucas's older sister."

Carly nodded.

"so I wanted to talk to Jason but I guess you two will do," Carly said, "you see Bobbie suggested to the hospital board that I would be the perfect person to run the nurses ball."

"Nurses Ball," Riley asked.

"Ask Jason," Carly said, "he knows what it is...anyway this isn't something one woman can do alone."

"I'd love to help Carly," Riley said, "even though I have no clue what it is sign me up."

"The Jackal is in too," Spinelli said, "whatever it is it sounds like it will be fun."

"Thanks you two," Carly said smiling as she left.

--

Later that evening Jason was home and was getting ready to head to the hospital for his service.

"Stone Cold," Spinelli said, "the Valkyrie Carly came by earlier today and..."

"What did she need now," Jason asked.

"something about a thing called the Nurses Ball," Spinelli said, "and needing help and Riley and I said we'd do whatever and..."

"And you know you and Riley set yourselves up for utter embarrassment," Jason said.

Spinelli looked at him and the older man explained what the event was and that Carly was probably now going to want him and Riley to perform some kind of musical act.

Riley came downstairs and smiled at her two roommates.

"You think you'll be warm enough in that," Jason asked.

Riley looked at her uncle then down at her clothing choice. She had settled on wearing a jean skirt that went to just above her knee and a simple black spaghetti strapped tank.

"Why," Riley asked, "do you know where Milo is taking me?"

"I might have heard the word picnic come out of his mouth," Jason said.

"Let me grab a jacket," Riley said running upstairs.

Spinelli looked at Jason.

"So," Spinelli asked, "do you think my Angel of Mercy would want to sing with me?"

Jason just shrugged.

"Anyway I need to get to the hospital," Jason said, "I'm sure you'll be there later."

"That I will," Spinelli said.

"Tell Riley to have fun," Jason said, "and be safe."

"I'm right here," Riley said returning downstairs now wearing a jacket.

"Well then," Jason said, "have fun and be safe."

"Ok Jason," Riley said.

Spinelli looked at Riley as Jason left.

"So," Spinelli said, "want to know what this whole nurses ball thing is..."

--

**TBC**

_Ok I lied I used this chap to set up the Nurses Ball...NEXT chapter will be the date and the letter then in following chaps you will see the build up to the ball, the forming of G-Spin, Spinelli finding out who his father is (I'm between two men at this point), and Riley showing herself to the Q's in a BIG way..._


	16. Moonlight and Misery

**I'm Here...**

_I don't own GH just my OC Riley...I hope you are still enjoying_

--

Riley couldn't help but smile when Spinelli recounted to her the information that Jason told him.

"That will be an adventure," Riley said, "Do you think that would be an opportune time for us to take our rightful places in the ranks of Port Charles society."

"Excuse me," Spinelli said.

"Kate Howard's son and AJ Quartermaine's Daughter," Riley said, "we could turn a lot of heads..."

"I'll stick to performing a musical act thank you very much," Spinelli said as the doorbell rang. She peeped through the peep hole and smiled.

"Milo," Spinelli asked.

Riley simply nodded and opened the door smiling at the young bodyguard.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Riley said to her roommate as she left.

Spinelli watched the happy pair left and he proceeded to grab his bag and had to the hospital. He hoped he could be that happy with Jolene soon.

--

Jason was doing his job at the hospital when he felt a hand tap on his shoulder. He turned around, his reflexes telling him to pummel however when he spotted Robin Scorpio his lips curved in what resembled some kind of a smile.

"I'm sure Carly has told you about the nurses' ball," Robin said.

"actually she told Spinelli who told me," Jason said, "but yes I've heard and I called her saying I'd help her with whatever she wanted behind the scenes."

Robin nodded.

"That's good," she said smiling as they were interrupted.

"Stone Cold," said Spinelli entering panting, "Oh I'm sorry am I interrupting."

"Actually I was just heading back to work," Robin said, "nice to see you again Spinelli."

The young man nodded at the Dr and watched her walk away.

"Have you seen my Angel of Mercy this fine evening," Spinelli asked.

"No," Jason said, "maybe you should ask Epiphany."

Spinelli nodded and made his way to the nurses' station trying not to look too desperate.

--

Milo and Riley were now in the middle of the park,

"Have you ever been on a moonlit picnic before," Milo asked.

"I can't say that I have," riley said smiling as he spread out a blanket.

"I hope you don't think this is too corny or overly romantic for a first date," Milo said.

"Technically it's the second," Riley said.

"I thought you said that Jake's the other night wasn't a date," Milo said.

"I did," Riley said smiling as they sat down "didn't I."

She smiled at him and he smiled back. He opened up the basket that sat between them.

"I know it's not one of the culinary masterpieces you create at Kelly's," Milo said pulling out a sandwich, "but I make a pretty mean Peanut Butter and Jelly."

Cassie took the sandwich from him and smiled.

--

Spinelli waited for the nurse to acknowledge him.

"I was waiting for you to show up," Epiphany said.

"y-you were," Spinelli said.

"I was told to give you this the next time I saw you," Epiphany said handing him an envelope.

Spinelli took it.

"So has nurse Crowell been around here," Spinelli asked.

"She gave me the envelope," Epiphany said, "come to think about it the last time I saw her."

Spinelli nodded and sat down to see what his Angel had written to him.

--

"You weren't kidding," Riley said taking a sip of iced tea, "you are an excellent maker of the PB and J."

"Thanks," Milo said.

"So," riley said, "I'm sure you've heard about this Nurses Ball thing."

"I know what your going to ask next," Milo said, "you want me to be your date...the answer is yes."

"I was going to ask you if you wanted to do some kind of act with me," Riley said, "being my date would kind of be a given...you being my boyfriend and all."

"So I'm your boyfriend now," Milo said.

"If you want to be," Riley said, "I mean if you don't want to be I'd understand."

"Do you think we would be here tonight if I didn't," Milo asked.

"Good point," Riley said, "so if I may be so bold to ask...why work as Sonny's Bodyguard."

He shrugged.

"You know," Milo said, "I don't know...I guess my brother was employed already so I followed in his footsteps."

"So do you regret it," Riley asked.

"Sometimes," Milo said, "other times I couldn't picture my life not working for Sonny."

Riley nodded.

"So what about you," Milo said, "a nice girl like you what really brought you to town."

"My family," Riley said, "and what's keeping me here...I met two great guys one is my rock, I can tell anything to him and know he'd never tell a sole."

"And the other," Milo asked.

"The other," Riley said, "is the kind of guy a girl can only dream about."

Milo stood up.

"Did I say something wrong," Riley asked.

He put his hand out to her and smiled.

"Care to dance," Milo asked.

"There is no music," Riley said.

Milo pulled out a radio.

"I came prepared," he said.

--

_Dear Mr. Jackal-_

Spinelli read. As he eyed the words his Angel wrote. When he finished he shook his head. Jolene wasn't an Angel she was in fact the Devil in cute pink scrubs. He then re-read a passage a second time through...

_I wish you all the best in your future romantic pursuits. Hopefully you find someone worthy of you._

He crumpled up the letter.

'_I'll never fall for anyone ever again_,' he thought to himself, '_first the Blonde One lead me on only to tell me she wanted just friend ship...then my Angel turned out to be a murderess... my track record just plain sucks._'

--

Milo and Riley were dancing under the moonlight.

"Pinch me," Riley said, "because this can't be real...finding a guy as sweet as you."

"You're not dreaming," Milo said, "but if I'm moving too fast let me know."

"Too fast would be if I wound up back at your place," Riley said, "this is perfect."

Just as she said that the sprinklers went off on them.

She screamed a bit out of shock before giggling.

"I guess this is a sign telling me to walk you home," Milo said.

"I guess," Riley said.

He couldn't resist his feelings, he was going to kiss.

He leaned in and was inches away when she pulled back.

-

Spinelli skulked out of the hospital and was heading home by way of the park, forgetting that Milo and Riley were there. Riley spotted her saddened roommate and pulled back just as Milo and her were about to share their first kiss.

"Spinelli," Riley said running from Milo, "she said no didn't she."

"I never got a chance to ask her my sweet Cyrano," Spinelli said handing her the crumpled paper. Riley read it and a look of shock spread across her face.

"I'm so sorry," Riley said.

"Go back to your date," Spinelli said, "the Jackal's issues shouldn't stop you from having a good time."

"I was actually about to walk Riley home," Milo said, "You weren't interrupting anything."

Riley looked at Milo.

"Goodnight then," Riley said.

"Goodnight," Milo said hugging her as the moment for their first kiss was gone.

--

Riley headed back to the penthouse with a saddened Spinelli. Full of guilt due to the fact that she had a good night.

--

**TBC...**

_Another chapter down...G-Spin should start up in the next few chapters..._


	17. Over It

**I'm Here...**

_Don't own GH...just Riley and my wacky ideas_

--

Riley led Spinelli to the couch as they entered the penthouse.

"I'm not worthy enough to have a friend like you," Spinelli said through his tears, "you should have stayed with Milo...he deserves your awesomeness more then the Jackal does."

"Damian stop it," Riley said, "so the girl you loved turned out to be a murderess so what."

"So what," Spinelli said, "so isn't it obvious...the Jackal is destined to be lonely forever."

Riley headed back to the couch a bag of chips in her hand. Spinelli reached to grab them hoping that his food of choice would numb the pain however Riley kept them away.

"Give me the chips Ri," Spinelli said.

"Not until you breathe," Riley said.

Spinelli took a deep breath.

"Are you calmed down," Riley said.

"I'd be calmer if you gave me those chips," Spinelli said.

"Fine," Riley said, "I'll give you the chips if you promise not to wallow in self pity any longer."

Spinelli simply nodded as she threw him over the bag that was clenched in her hand.

"Thanks," he said opening up the bag. She sat down next to him and put her arm around him.

"Did the chips help," Riley asked.

"A bit actually," Spinelli said forming a half smile as to thank her.

"There are plenty of other women out there that would kill to find a guy like the Jackal," Riley said.

"Your not just saying that," Spinelli asked, "are you."

"No," Riley said, "in fact care to make a little wager."

"A bet," Spinelli said, "the Jackal's hart is breaking and you want to make a bet."

"Here me out," Riley said, "I bet that come the nurses ball you'll have found someone who likes you for who you are and isn't a psychopathic murderess."

"And if the Jackal remains hopelessly single which is his destiny," Spinelli said.

"If you are still single I will tell the Quartermaines who I am," Riley said, "weather I want to or not."

"You must really have faith in the Jackal," Spinelli said.

Riley leaned over and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"I do," she said, "now if you wish to wallow some more and wait up for Jason that's fine but tomorrow I better not see you mopey."

Spinelli nodded as he watched the young girl head upstairs.

'_If only she wasn't attached,_' Spinelli thought, '_I'd bet Riley would love the Jackal the way I should be loved.'_

--

Riley headed up to her room and noticed she had a voice mail. She picked up the phone to listen.

_Hey-it's Milo- I hope Spinelli is okay...I had a great time last night and hope to see you tomorrow at the Coffee Shop—pleasant dreams._

She smiled as she hung up.

--

The next morning Riley got up and before she got dressed headed toward the pink room. She knocked on the door and Spinelli, dressed in the same thing he had on the night before looked up at the pajama clad girl and smiled.

"Greetings Roomie," Spinelli said. His voice in a much more pleasant mood.

"You seem refreshed," Riley said.

"I am," Spinelli said motioning for her to enter. She did and sat down on the edge of his bed. He looked up at her and smiled, "The Jackal took your advice."

"My advice," Riley asked.

"When you said there were plenty of other women out there," Spinelli said, "it got me thinking...I am the ace of cyberspace and all so why not use it to my advantage."

Riley looked at him hoping that this action would be legal. He turned the screen to her and she noticed he was on the website of one of those on-line dating services.

'See," Spinelli said, 'all the Jackal has to do is make a profile then watch as the ladies come to him."

Riley tried not to laugh. She had a gut feeling that Georgie Jones had a thing for him and she was the person Riley was thinking about when she suggested he moved on.

She simply nodded at the fact that he moved on before she stood up.

"I'm going to meet Milo at the coffee house," Riley said, "care to join me."

Spinelli shook his head as he continued to type.

--

Meanwhile at Kelly's Georgie was busy at work.

"So," Cooper was asking her, "please tell me if I'm overstepping my boundaries here but how long has it been since Dillon left."

"Left town," Georgie said, "about a month, month and a half...left my life a whole lot longer then that."

Cooper nodded though he wasn't in town during the 'Dillon' era he had heard numerous stories about Georgie and Dillon from Maxie.

"So why the sudden questioning about Dillon," Georgie asked.

"I don't know," cooper said, "I guess I'm trying to figure out why you're still single."

"Now you're overstepping," Georgie said.

"Sorry," cooper said.

"It's okay," Georgie said, "truth is I like someone. But...well he doesn't see me in that way."

"Spinelli right," Cooper said.

"Is it obvious," Georgie said, "I mean first he was obsessing over Lulu and now he has this nurse of his."

"Jealous," cooper said.

"Of course not," Georgie said, "in fact I plan on moving on and getting myself a date for the nurses' ball."

"Good for you," cooper said, "with who."

"For being my sister's boyfriend you ask allot," Georgie said, "but for your information I'm taking inspiration from my unrequited love and looking toward the net."

"The net," Cooper questioned.

"One of those online dating sites," Georgie said, "totally creditable."

"Be careful," Cooper said, "I don't want to see my girlfriend's sister get her heart broken."

Georgie smiled and watched the cadet head off to the station.

--

Riley peeked into Spinelli's room on her way out.

"Can I give you a word of advice," Riley said.

"Sure," Spinelli said.

"For your handle," Riley said, "don't call yourself the Jackal."

"Then what do I call myself," Spinelli asked.

"Anything but the Jackal," riley said, "too many people know you by that."

He nodded.

"Good luck," riley said as she headed out.

--

**TBC**

_Next up-Riley and Milo talk about the ball...and Riley meets Spinelli's mother...I have an idea on the G-Spin if you can't tell (if anyone has ideas on what their online nicknames should be share)_

_I'm loving this so far and just go as the ideas come...always looking for feedback_

_XoXo- Average Everyday Sane Psycho_


	18. Brave New World

**I'm Here...**

_Don't own GH...just Riley and my wacky ideas_

--

Riley arrived at the coffeehouse and Milo was no place in site. She went up to the barista and placed her order. As she pulled out money to pay she watched a hand get placed on her.

"Put it on my tab," the all to familiar voice of Logan Hayes said.

Riley turned around and locked eyes with the young man.

"That was unnecessary Logan," Riley said.

"I wanted to," Logan said, "a piece offering...sorry for being a sleaze to you when we first met and all...I want to come to some sort of friendship between us."

"And not just to get on Jason's good side," Riley questioned knowing fully well that her uncle disproved the ex solder's involvement with Sonny's organization.

"It would be a perk," Logan said, "but by no means the reason...you stood up for me the other day at Kelly's..."

Riley shrugged.

"I guess I just had a gut feeling you weren't as unworthy as you let on," Riley said grabbing her coffee and sitting down. Logan sat across from her.

"So you and Lulu get back together," Riley asked.

"We decided to take a step back and slow things down a bit," Logan said, "but hopefully one day she'll trust me again."

Riley nodded.

"So how about you and Spinelli," Logan said, "and your hot dates from Jake's...what is up with that."

"Milo and I are officially dating," Riley said, "Spinelli on the other hand not so lucky."

"Did that blond turn the Jackal down," Logan asked.

"She was killing people and after coming to the realization that good people like Spinelli cared about her she turned herself in," riley said.

Logan looked shocked.

"He's ventured into the online dating world," riley said, "you see I sort of made this little bet."

"Don't tell me," Logan said, "if Spinelli can find a girl and get laid you'll sleep with him."

"Sex bets are your thing Logan," Riley said, "no I bet that if he didn't get a date for the nurses' ball then I'd tell the Quartermaines everything."

"Man you mush really have faith in Spinelli," Logan said.

"I do," riley said.

--

Georgie was typing on her laptop as Lucas entered.

"What are you doing," Lucas asked.

Georgie looked up.

"Nothing," Georgie said.

"Sure looks like something," Lucas said.

Georgie slammed her laptop shut.

"Your looking for a date online aren't you," Lucas said.

"Don't tell anyone I'm that desperate," Georgie said.

"Secret's safe with me," Lucas said.

--

Cooper was at the PCPD as Maxie entered in tears. Cooper looked up at her.

"What's wrong," Cooper said, "did someone get hurt."

"No," Maxie said, "not physically anyway...Coop you need to hear this from me first."

Cooper knew that Maxie was a troublemaker. When they first met and she saved him from being arrested after the hostage crises she told him to run...he stayed put.

"What happened," Cooper asked a bit worried.

"You know I can't stand Lulu right," Maxie said, "well I kind of made a little bet with your buddy Logan."

Now Cooper knew something was up as Logan wasn't the most trustworthy guy and on top of that it seemed as of late he as whispering to Maxie...now he was about to find out why.

"What kind of bet," Cooper asked.

"I bet him that if he could take Lulu to bed then I'd sleep with him," Maxie said, "so I planted a camera in his apartment and filmed him and Lulu having sex."

"You didn't sleep with Logan," Cooper asked.

"god no," Maxie said, "but I did take the little tape I made and posted it on the net...it's since been removed but it totally destroyed Logan and Lulu's relationship...I at least think it did."

"Glad you could be honest with me Maxie," Cooper said.

"So you're not mad," Maxie asked all innocently.

"Of I'm furious," cooper said, "Lulu is a sweet girl and Logan he's my best friend...and we...we're over."

"But Coop," Maxie wined.

"Unless you're here to see your dad," Cooper said, "please leave."

--

Spinelli was sitting on his Laptop as Jason entered the penthouse he noticed the young hacker and headed over to him.

"Spinelli," Jason said.

He jumped.

"Stone Cold," Spinelli said, "you scared me."

"I'm sorry," Jason said, "so what are you doing."

Spinelli smiled at Jason.

"I don't know if you heard about the fallen Angel," Spinelli said.

"I did hear," Jason said, "how are you holding up."

He placed his hand on Spinelli's shoulder.

"The Jackal was distraught at first," Spinelli said, "but my sweet Cyrano the fair Riley told me to move on and so the Jackal has dove in head first to the online dating pool."

Jason looked at him with concern.

"Are you sure you just want a virtual girlfriend," Jason asked.

"I plan on meeting my cyber sweetheart at the Nurses Ball," Spinelli said, "well when I find her that is."

"By the way," Jason said, "where is Riley...she's been living her for a week now and It's like I don't even know her."

Spinelli turned away from his computer.

"what do you wish to know about her Stone Cold," Spinelli said, "because I the Jackal can tell you her favorite color is deep sea blue, she enjoys calling me Damian even though I persistently tell her to call me the Jackal, and she has this smile that brightens up even the darkest room...she's my best friend and confidant...and sometimes...sometimes Stone Cold...I get this feeling that there is some pre destined connection between us...that the fates wanted the two of us to meet."

Jason just nodded at Spinelli's comments and gave a rare smile.

--

Logan was sitting with Riley still when the door to the coffee house opened and Milo entered with an older woman. Riley gave Logan a look.

"If your worried that lover boy is cheating on you," Logan said, "don't...the woman he's with is Mr. Corinthos neighbor Kate Howard...the fashion editor."

_'So this is the woman who brought Spinelli into the world,_' Riley thought.

Milo spotted the young girl with Logan and rolled his eyes. Riley got up and headed to him.

"Hey," riley said kissing his cheek not caring.

"Hey," Milo said smiling not just at her but at the kiss she gave him. Though it wasn't a REAL kiss it was a kiss none the less.

"I had a great time last night," Riley said.

The woman coughed to get the couples attention.

"I'm sorry," Milo said, "Kate Howard this is my girlfriend Riley Dennison."

"Nice to put a face with a name," Riley said.

"A fan huh," Kate asked.

"Something like that," Riley said smiling.

"I've heard about you too," Kate said, "your all Milo here could talk about on the ride here."

Riley was flattered.

"So I'm going to go see Sonny now," Kate said.

Milo nodded and watched the woman go into the office.

"You told Kate Howard about me," Riley said.

"You're all that is on my mind," Milo said, "so what was going on with you and the unworthy one."

"Logan isn't the Unworthy One...Maxie is," Riley said, "and if Logan and I became acquaintances would you mind."

"Acquaintances," Milo repeated.

"Friend is to a strong word," Riley said.

Milo nodded.

"How's Spinelli," Milo asked now full of concern.

"He's discovered the wonderful world of online dating," Riley said.

Milo simply smiled.

"So," Riley said, "do you want to perform wit me at the ball."

"I think we established it was a yes last night," Milo said, "so do you need to get to Kelly's or do you want to discuses something."

"I have all night," Riley said.

Milo smiled and the two sat back down at the table which while the duo was talking Logan had vacated.

--

**TBC**

_I know the ending was abrupt but I promise it will get better..._

_Some quick questions:_

_1) What should Georgie and Spinelli's 'names' be on the dating site (Spin's will not be the Jackal as Georgie would immediately know it was him)_

_2) I'm sooooo thinking about for this fic making Ned being Spin's dad making him and Riley I believe 3rd cousins??? Or should I go the AJ route to make him her brother, or go with him being Skate's spawn?_

_3) Ideas for nurses ball 'acts' and other plot ideas loved_


	19. The Still Of The Night

**I'm Here...**

_Don't own GH...just Riley and my wacky ideas_

--

The night winded down as Milo and Riley exited the coffee shop.

"when did it get dark out," Riley asked.

"I guess time flies when we are having fun," Milo said taking her hand and smiling at her. "Since we're already out, let me take you out to dinner."

"Or you could come back to the penthouse and let me cook for you," Riley said smiling.

"So you're at a place where Jason and Spinelli allow you to bring your date's home to cook for them," Milo asked.

"Only if the date is you," Riley said.

They were about to kiss as Milo's brother Max poked his head out.

"Break it up lovebirds," Max said.

Milo gave his older brother a look.

"Hey," Max said, "I don't mind your little PDA but the boss needs to see you."

Milo nodded at his brother before turning to his girlfriend.

"A rain check on the dinner," Milo said.

"Just tell me the day and time," Riley said.

Milo nodded and followed his brother inside.

"She's cute," Max said, "so I take it that was Riley."

"Yes Max that was Riley," Milo said, "are you mad I didn't formerly introduce you."

"A bit," Max said as they entered Sonny's office to hear what job the godfather had for them.

--

Riley entered the apartment and spotted Jason sitting on the couch.

"Were you waiting up for me," Riley asked.

"No," Jason said, "this is my house remember."

"I know," riley said, "and I'm so sorry that we barely get to talk."

"We could start now," Jason said, "if you're not too busy."

"I'm never busy," she said sitting next to him, "what do you want to talk about."

"You," Jason said, "and what you're doing for Spinelli."

"What do you mean," Riley asked.

"your doing a good thing for him," Jason said, "being his friend...helping him out in the dating department...putting up with all his drama."

"Now that goes both ways," Riley said, "I've had my drama as well."

"Like," Jason asked.

"Like I told Emily," Riley said, "about who I was...I figure baby steps...who knows maybe by the nurses' ball the world will know."

"Are you serious," Jason asked.

"Well I mean if Spinelli doesn't get a date I'll kind of have to," Riley said.

Jason glared at her.

"I kind of made a small bet," Riley said, "to help boost his confidence."

Jason nodded.

--

Spinelli sat in his regrettably pink room hovered over his computer screen...only his orange soda and barbeque chips keeping him company. He was doing some research for Stone Cold when he got an alert that he had mail. He clicked on the link keeping his fingers crossed that it wouldn't be another sex tape of Lulu and Logan. It wasn't. He received a message that his profile had received a hit.

'_Wow,'_ Spinelli thought, _'I didn't think anyone would be interested in me especially not this soon.'_

--

Max and Milo left Sonny's office in shock. Their boss told them that things were unusually calm and that if they wanted to take some time to have a social life this would be the time. He even suggested to Milo to take Riley to his island. Milo was flattered at the suggestion but told Sonny that they weren't THAT serious. Sonny told him the offer was standing.

As the men arrived back at their apartment Max looked at his baby brother.

"So," Max asked, "what are you planning on doing with this sudden free time."

Milo shrugged.

"I don't know," Milo said, "help practice my nurses ball act with Riley...maybe take hr to the city for the weekend...possibly look at the course catalogue for PCU...I really don't know."

"You love her don't you," Max asked.

"I do," Milo said, "I'm in such a good place right now...I just hope this isn't a calm before the storm...and maybe just maybe life will be working out in my favor for once."

Max simply smiled at his younger brother. He was glad that Milo was happy and a part of him wished he could find his own Riley to make his life more worthwhile.

--

"Stone Cold," Spinelli said running downstairs full of energy, "Riley you're here."

Jason looked at Spinelli.

"Question Spinelli," Jason said, "how come you barely call Riley by any nickname."

"I have nicknames for her," Spinelli said.

"He does," Riley said smiling, "so Mr. Jackal what has got you so excited."

"Please don't call me that," Spinelli said, "that's what the fallen Angel called me...I'd rather you'd stick to Damian."

Riley nodded.

"Anyway," Spinelli said, "I got a hit on my profile...and it gets better...she lives here in town."

"Really," Riley said excited.

"really," Spinelli said turning to Jason, "so Stone Cold what should I do...should I use my cyber skills to track her down...or should I wait a while...get to know her in the cyber world first before meeting face to face."

"Well," Jason said looking confused.

"I'll answer," Riley said, "wait to meet her face to face...the longer you wait the more romantic the meeting will be."

"So wait till the night of the ball then," Spinelli said.

Riley nodded.

"And my sweet Cyrano strikes again," Spinelli said giving her a hug, "thank you...thank you times a hundred."

He began to head back upstairs before turning around.

"Goodnight Stone Cold," Spinelli said.

"Goodnight," Jason replied.

"I better head to bed too," Riley said, "breakfast shift tomorrow."

Jason nodded as his niece headed upstairs.

--

A few minutes later Riley was in her room on her phone.

"I'm doing good," she said, "no he has no clue the whole truth yet...well yea the Nurses Ball is probably when it will all come out I mean your going to be here and everything...no just Jason and Emily know...my love life...well I'm seeing what was it your son calls him _one of Mr. Corinthos sir's protectors of the night_...he's not a criminal Milo is a sweet guy...well you'll see for yourself at the ball then...I love you too...goodnight."

**TBC...**

_I wanted to add some Giambetti brother fluff in this chapter as well as the end with Riley on the phone. If you can't tell I've decided that Ned is Spinelli's dad in this fic and that Riley has knows Spinelli is her what would he be second cousin???? Also-1) Should I do more LL3 scenes or just imply they are together 2) Should I make Cooper forgive Maxie? 3) Should I give Max a love interest? 4) Should I give Lucas a bigger SL and if so then what 5) Liason or JaRob if I had to imply shipping_

Shout Out to-_WillowDeanFan_ for adding this fic to the C2 _Assasin of Cyberspace!_

_"You're Nobody Until You're Talked About"_ So Thank You...


	20. Kismet

**I'm Here...**

Don't own GH...just Riley and my wacky ideas

--

The next morning all Riley could think about was her talk with Ned the previous evening. Ned was actually the main reason Riley found out who she really was. It all happened so fast...on her eighteenth birthday she had come home to see her mother yelling with some man. The adults then sat her down and the man mentioned he was her cousin and that all these years he had been supporting her. It was through Ned she had first heard about the Quartermaines. It was only after doing some research before coming to town that she realized that she wasn't the only family bastard child, Ned had a son...Damian. Riley told Ned about the son but Ned at the time didn't want to bother finding him for he thought the boy would have been better off. And if Lois ever heard about his affaire with Kate Howard (who at the time still was Connie, one of Sonny and Lois's friends from the old neighborhood) while they were still married well, his life would be ruined. When Spinelli told her about his secret pain Riley put two and two together and told Ned she found his son. All these secrets and she had only been in town for slightly over a week. The ball was about a month from then and she didn't know what to do. She trusted Spinelli with everything and she was betraying him.

"Ri," Spinelli said peaking his head into her room, "I just wanted to thank you again."

"For," riley asked.

"leading the Jackal to online dating, "Spinelli said, "the girl I told you and stone cold about...I wrote her back and guess what."

"What," Riley said.

"I got another response," Spinelli said jumping up and down.

"Congratulations," Riley said smiling; "now if you don't mind I need to get ready for work."

"Understood," Spinelli said smiling and backing out of the doorway.

Riley took a deep breath as Spinelli left.

"And so the day begins," she said to herself.

--

At Kelly's Georgie was behind the counter typing away as Lucas looked on.

"So writing to him again," Lucas asked.

"Its stupid right," Georgie said, "to strike up a conversation with a person based solely on the knowledge in their personality profile."

Lucas shrugged.

"I mean he wants to travel Europe some day," Georgie said, "I plan on growing abroad junior year...and it's not just that we have in common."

"you think it's kismet don't you," Lucas said, "his name is Spy Boy for crying out loud do you think maybe it was more then the personality profile that drew you to him I mean your father, your step aunt and uncle...all spies."

"Shut up Lucas," Georgie said, "It wasn't his name..."

Riley ran into the diner.

"Sorry I'm late," Riley said.

"It's ok," Lucas said, "It's been slow and Georgie's been talking to her..."

Georgie put her hand over Lucas's mouth. She was still a bit embarrassed over her situation and only Lucas and Cooper knew about it.

"Say," Georgie began, "I have volunteer duty at the hospital that I totally forgot and Lulu doesn't come in till later do you think you can cover for me Riley."

"Sure," Riley said, "but why not ask Lucas."

"Yea," Lucas said, "why not ask me."

"Because I thought you had a life," Georgie said.

"You wish," Lucas said.

Georgie smirked at her meddlesome cousin before retreating to the hospital.

"So what is really going on," Riley asked.

"Nothing," Lucas lied before heading behind the counter.

--

Spinelli was sitting at the penthouse when there was a knock on the door.

"It's Lulu," Lulu said.

Spinelli got up from the computer and opened the door.

"Greetings Blonde One," Spinelli said smiling, "what brings you here...is the knuckle scra...Logan causing you any problems."

"We are taking it slow," Lulu said, "I mean I have hardly really interacted with him since the incident but when we do interact we muddle through."

Spinelli nodded.

"I came to see how you were holding up," Lulu said, "I heard from Milo about the Jolene thing Spinelli you must feel terrible."

"I did," Spinelli said, "but then my sweet Cyrano the fair Riley told me to put myself out there and so the Jackal has taken her word."

"And," Lulu said.

"And," Spinelli said, "I think I've found someone."

"What's her name," Lulu asked, "is she another Blonde because you're last two..."

"Crushes," Spinelli said.

Lulu nodded.

"Were both Blondes," Lulu said, "maybe you'll do better if she wasn't."

"I don't know if Euro Chic is a Blonde," Spinelli said.

"Euro Chic," Lulu questioned.

"The Jackal has jumped into the online dating world," Spinelli said, "I don't know why the Jackal didn't discover it sooner."

Lulu smiled and nodded.

--

Maxie entered Kelly's to see Lucas at the counter.

"Where is my sister," Maxie asked.

"At the hospital," Lucas said.

"Do you know if Coop is upstairs," Maxie asked.

"I believe he's at the station," Lucas said, "you could go up there and check."

"You know I just might," Maxie said smirking at her cousin.

As Maxie ran upstairs Milo entered the diner.

"She's in back," Lucas simply said allowing the bodyguard to go behind the counter.

Riley was in the kitchen contemplating if weather or not she should spill her guts to Spinelli upon her return when suddenly she felt a pair of hands on her shoulder. She jumped a bit before turning around.

"Milo," Riley said, "What are you doing."

He smiled back at her.

"Sonny has given me some time off," Milo said, "so I thought I'd spend it with you."

Riley smiled back at him.

"I'd love to spend more time with you," Riley said, "but unfortunately I'm on the clock now."

"What about tonight," Milo asked, "are you busy then?"

"Why do you ask," Riley questioned.

"I was thinking of taking you out," Milo said, "Sonny gave me permission to go with you to his island but that would be moving too fast."

"You think," Riley said.

"So I was going to ask if you want to join me at the Metro Court," Milo said.

"The Metro Court," Riley said, "pretty fancy for a third date."

"Technically second," Milo said smirking.

"I'm just going to count Jake's the first date by default," Riley said, "anyway I owe you a home cooked meal so why don't you come over to Casa de Stone Cold...I mean the penthouse tonight instead."

"And the Metro Court," Milo asked.

"Tomorrow," Riley said, "that is if you're not sick of me by then."

Maxie had headed back down by then as Cooper wasn't in his room. She peeked her head into the kitchen looking at the happy couple.

"Get a room you two," Maxie said.

"I should go," Milo said, "is six good."

"Six is fine," Riley said.

--

Maxie left the diner and ran to the one place she knew she shouldn't be going.

"Logan open up," Maxie yelled.

Logan opened the door and began to close it when Maxie put her hand up to block it.

"Wait," Maxie said, "I didn't come to collect on the bet...though I could use some good sex right about now."

"Your point," Logan said, "my point is that I told Coop and he got pissed off and told me to get out of the station unless I was there to see Mac."

"So it's over," Logan asked.

"I screwed up in making that stupid bet," Maxie said, "and now I fear that I may have lost the best thing that has happened to me in a long time."

"I felt the same way when your little film got released," Logan said, "though fortunately luck was in my favor."

"And I'm sure you and Lulu are happy," Maxie said.

"What we see of each other," Logan said, 'yes we are...and because our relationship was able to withstand your attention seeking antics I'll help you salvage yours."

"Thanks Logan," Maxie said giving him a hug, "you know in another time you and me..."

"Nah," Logan said, "we're too much alike...it would never have worked."

--

Riley entered the penthouse when her shift was over. A bag of groceries in her hand. Spinelli was sitting at the table on his laptop while Lulu was on the couch simply chilling out.

"Am I interrupting," riley asked.

"I was just keeping your roomie here company," Lulu said, "I'll be going."

"Stay," Riley said, "I'm cooking dinner...Milo is coming over..."

"I don't want to interrupt your date," Lulu said looking over to Spinelli, "bye."

"Bye," Spinelli said as Lulu left. He then turned to Riley, "so Captain Awesome is coming over does this mean the Jackal needs to vacate the premises...should I give your Uncle Stone Cold a fair warning."

"Captain Awesome," Riley questioned, "new nickname for Milo...nice."

"Thanks," Spinelli said.

"anyway you and Jason are more then welcomed to join in," Riley said, "think of it as this...girl invites boyfriend to meet her family...only said family consists of an estranged uncle and second or third cousin and the boyfriend happens to be an employee of said uncle well technically the uncle's boss and I'm rambling."

"For someone who is also a rambler," Spinelli said, "the Jackal kind of lost you with the cousin part."

"Forget it," riley said, "I'll tell you about it when Milo leaves."

"Another secret pain," Spinelli asked.

"Something like that," Riley replied, "anyway while I'm cooking give Jason a call and see if he will be back by six to join us."

Spinelli nodded and made his call while Riley headed to the kitchen to cook.

_"I may have saved myself back there,'_ Riley thought, '_but before this night is through Spinelli will know everything...I hope he can take the initial shock as well as I did.'_

--

**TBC**

_I hope you are enjoying the route I'm going with this... I hope you liked my save where Riley was trying to figure out if Spin would be her second or third cousin as I'm trying to figure it you...Spin is Ned and Kate's son Ned was AJ's First cousin(Tracy and Alan were siblings) and Riley was AJ's daughter so what would they be ?_


	21. Secrets Out

**I'm Here...**

_Don't own GH...just Riley and my wacky ideas_

--

Riley was putting the finishing touches on dinner when Milo knocked on the door. Riley looked at her watch and smiled.

"Six PM on the dot," she said turning to her roommate, "Damian please get the door."

The young boy nodded and closed down his laptop before getting up from his place on the couch.

Milo stood in the doorway and smiled at the other boy.

"Hey," Spinelli said.

"Hey," Milo replied back before heading into the kitchen, "need any help."

"Go sit," Riley said, "You're my guest."

Milo nodded and joined Spinelli who was back on the couch.

"She really loves you man," Spinelli said, "Hopefully I can get lucky with my new lady."

"Ok," Milo asked, "who is she..."

"I met her online," Spinelli said.

"So she's not real," Milo questioned.

"Oh she's real," Spinelli said, "she wants to be a writer...to travel Europe...to..."

"I get it," Milo said, "she's real."

Riley entered and smiled at her boys.

"Dinner's ready," she said, "I guess Jason's not coming."

"Stone Cold told me to tell you he apologizes for not being here," Spinelli said, "but he had some business to attend to."

"I wonder what kind of business," Milo said.

"You of all people should know not to question what my uncle does," Riley said placing the food on the table.

Milo understood this was true and he picked up his fork to taste the meal that his girlfriend just made.

"Wow," Milo said, "your cooking at the diner is nothing compared to this."

"You don't have to complement me," Riley said.

"But I want to," Milo said, "so anyway Spinelli have you figured out what you're doing for the nurses' ball."

"I'm thinking of talking to the Valkyrie about running the light and sound board for her," Spinelli said, "I mean I'm more or a technology guy not a singing guy...Riley on the other hand has a wonderful voice."

"And you know this how Damian," Riley questioned.

"I've heard you singing in your room when you think no one's around," Spinelli said, "I mean if opening your own restaurant or taking over ELQ doesn't work for you, then seriously you should try and get a record deal."

"What can I say," Riley said, "singing is in my blood...among other things."

"Really," Spinelli asked, "you know you don't really talk about your family much."

"I was going to wait for Milo to go," Riley said trying not to break down and cry, "but Damian...there is something you need to know...kind of another secret pain of mine if you will."

"Are you sure you want me to stay," Milo said, "I can go."

"You'll find out about it eventually," Riley said, "I mean now is as good a time as any...though Damian Milo's going to have to know about...well your secret pain."

"What does that have to do with anything," Spinelli asked.

"Because the three of us," Riley began, "you me and Jason have a closer bond then you think."

Spinelli nodded and looked at Milo.

"Kate Howard is my mom," Spinelli said.

"Does she know," Milo asked.

"I mean she knows she had a son I suppose," Spinelli said, "but I mean I was put up for adoption...I mean my granny doesn't even know that I know I was adopted...I mean I was bored one day googled myself and was left with my secret pain ever since."

"And your father," Milo asked.

"This is where I come in," Riley said looking into Spinelli's dark eyes, "I know who your father is."

"How do you know who the Jackal's father is," Spinelli questioned.

"Because...," Riley said, "you know how I just said singing was in my blood among other things."

Spinelli nodded.

"Well my mother wasn't the only person who told me who I was," Riley began, "you see a man came to our house that night...Ned Ashton my cousin."

"Film Guy's older brother," Spinelli said, "I've heard of him."

Riley never met Dillon yet so she had no clue who Spinelli was talking about.

"anyway," Riley said, "Ned...who was a singer by the way hence where my voice must come from...he told me everything...that I was a Quartermaine and that the family would love to meet me when I was ready."

Both men looked at her as she began to shake. Milo put his arm around her and she mouthed _'thanks'_

_'No problem'_ Milo replied to her.

"Anyway," Riley continued, "this is where my other inherited skill kicked in...my knack for navigating cyber space."

That got Spinelli's attention.

"I did some research on the Quartermaines...on Ned...and found out that I wasn't the only bastard child of the family...Ned had a son."

"A son," Spinelli asked.

"yes," Riley said, "It's weird how the certificate you found didn't list a father's name because I found a second certificate stating the same things on the one you found...only a father's name was written...NED ASHTON."

"So you're telling me what exactly," Spinelli said, "we're cousins."

Riley nodded.

"Dude you know if this checks out Lulu would be your step aunt," Milo said, "Dillon would be your uncle..."

"Shut up," Spinelli said turning to the girl, "how long did you know about your little family reunion."

"Promise not to kill me," Riley said.

"How long," Spinelli said with anger in his voice.

"Since you told me about Kate, "Riley said, "I put two and two together I'm sorry I should have told you."

"Your sorry," Spinelli said, "your sorry that you withheld important facts about the Jackal."

"Yes," Riley said, "but..."

"Milo can you please leave," Spinelli said, "I need some time alone with my cousin."

Milo nodded as Riley got up and walked him to the door.

"I didn't intend for the night to turn out like this," she said to him.

"It's ok," Milo said, "and I promise to keep what I heard between these walls a secret."

"Thank you," Riley said, "and as for tomorrow..."

"You want to cancel the Metro Court don't you," Milo asked.

"No," Riley said, "I'll be there."

"Eight o'clock," Milo said, "don't be late."

"I won't," she said hugging the young bodyguard and watching him leave.

--

Meanwhile while all this drama was going on Maxie Jones sat at a table at Kelly's. Soon Cooper entered.

"What are you doing," Cooper asked, "stalking me now."

"Coop," Maxie said, "can we talk."

"Ok let's talk," Cooper said, "about how you made a bet with my best friend that if he slept with Lulu you'd sleep with him."

"Number one Logan wanted me," Maxie said, "number two we didn't do anything."

"But you did brutally humiliate both Logan and Lulu," Cooper said.

"No offence to your friend," Maxie said, "but he's a scumbag just like his old man...and Lulu is a hypocritical witch who deserved it."

"This is what I don't like about you Max," Cooper said, "maybe if you could go back to being the girl I met in the vault instead of the person you've become then maybe I could take you back...maybe."

"So what would being this good Maxie entail," Maxie asked.

"I'll let you know," Cooper said, "but for now space would be nice."

Maxie nodded and left the diner with a glint of hope in her heart that things with Cooper would work out in the end.

--

Riley noticed Spinelli was on the couch looking more upset then he'd been in seeing the sex tape, more then learning about Jolene, more then Riley had ever seen and it was all her fault.

"So Stone Cold," Spinelli said, "is my cousin as well...man I've always seen him as my big brother but being knowingly blood related to him."

"Another shock huh," Riley said.

"You think," Spinelli said as Jason entered the penthouse.

"Dinner over so soon," Jason said before he noticed the two younger tenants on the couch. The young man in tears. The young woman panting and trying to calm him down.

"Care to tell me what's going on," Jason asked.

"I kind of just spilled my guts to Spinelli on things I've been keeping secret," Riley said, "if you want to kick me out I'll totally understand...I mean I can crash at Logan's or Milo's while I sort things out and..."

"Just tell me," Jason said.

"Spinelli's father is Ned," Riley said, "And I knew this since he told me about Kate...surprise..."

Jason made Riley go over the whole story to him.

"Ok," Jason said when she finished, "I won't be giving you an evection notice...but next time be honest from the start ok."

"that's all your going to say Stone Cold," Spinelli yelled, "next time be honest...that's a slap on the wrist right there...hmmm maybe I should just go to the family and stake claim now huh."

"Don't," Riley said, "when you jump in those shark infested waters I want to jump in with you...were in this together now and always right."

"Now and always until the next time you lie," Spinelli said grabbing his laptop, "I'm heading to my regrettably pink room to let things settle in...maybe tomorrow I'll be able to look at you again Deceptive One."

Riley nodded and looked at Jason.

"I'm sorry," she said as she headed upstairs. She sat on her bed and grabbed her cell.

"Hello," Logan said.

"Hayes," Riley said, "I know were just acquaintances...not the best of friends...but."

"But," Logan repeated.

"Can I crash on your couch tonight," Riley asked.

"Trouble in paradise," Logan asked.

"It's business," Riley simply said, "don't ask."

"Don't tell," Logan said, "sure you can crash...I'll even take the couch."

"You don't have to," Riley said.

"I want to," Logan said.

"Well anyway I'll be there in ten," Riley said hanging up and heading downstairs with a duffle bag.

"I'm spending tonight at Logan's...I think Spinelli deserves space."

Jason nodded.

"Call me in the AM ok," he asked in a concerned tone.

"I promise," Riley said leaving the penthouse and heading for Logan's.

"Things will get better,' she thought, 'can't get any worse.'

--

**TBC...**

_Wow...I loved writing this chapter...I hope you enjoyed reading it and want to see what twists and turns will happen next_


	22. Tabula Rasa

**I'm Here...**

_Don't own GH...just Riley and my wacky ideas_

--

Riley woke up the next day to four very different walls. She was in Logan Hayes's bed after he insisted he would take the couch for the night. The smell of coffee filled the air as she got herself together and headed downstairs.

"Sleep well," Logan asked.

"Considering I cried half the night," Riley said.

"I can tell," Logan said, "your eyes are still puffy."

"Ha ha," Riley laughed taking a sip of the coffee Logan had made as she ran her hand through her messy mop of dark hair.

"What is your plan now," Logan asked.

Riley looked into his concerned blue eyes and shrugged.

"Well today is my day off," Riley said, "I'm thinking of heading back to the penthouse and preying Spinelli will want to forgive me...then I have a date with Milo tonight."

Logan nodded.

"Well if you need anything," he offered.

She smiled at him.

"Thanks," Riley said before picking up her cell phone.

-

At the penthouse the phone rang and Spinelli grabbed it.

"Hello," Spinelli said.

"Damien is Jason there," Riley said, "I promised I'd call when I woke up."

"Stone Cold left to go for a ride," Spinelli said, "where did you go to though...I went to the Boring Beige room to apologize for lashing out and you were gone."

"Jason didn't tell you," Riley said, "I spent the night at Logan's."

"I see why Stone Cold didn't tell me," Spinelli said, "I mean I was already mad at you for lying to the Jackal and he probably thought I'd get mad at you for bunking with the Crabby Commando...nothing happened between you did it."

"Logan was a gentleman," Riley said, "He gave me his bed while he slept on the couch."

"How thoughtful," Spinelli said.

"Anyway you said was man does that..." Riley began.

"Mean the Jackal is over it," Spinelli said, "not by a long shot...but it does mean that I'm willing to work things out so long as you never lie to me again."

"I promise," Riley said, "so can I come back now."

"Why not," Spinelli said, "us Quartermaine bastard children have to stick together right."

Riley giggled.

"Right," Riley said.

--

She hung up as Logan looked at her a smile spreading across his face.

"I take it Spinelli calmed down," Logan said.

"He did," Riley said giving Logan a hug, "I can't stop saying thank you."

"Anything for a friend," Logan said.

"Were friends now," Riley questioned.

"Yea I think we are," Logan said.

Riley headed back to Logan's room to get her stuff before she headed back to the penthouse.

--

Georgie was sitting on her computer.

_...can't we meet sooner..._

"Still with your mystery man," Cooper asked coming downstairs for coffee.

"Still on the outs with my sister," Georgie replied smiling at him.

"Well let's see," Cooper said, "she made that stupid bet with Logan...she leaked a sex tape..."

"But she regrets what she did," Georgie said, "she loves you Coop."

"How can she say she loves me after doing those horrible things," Cooper asked.

"People love in strange ways," Georgie said, "give her a second chance...the nurses ball is coming up in a few weeks why not take her to that."

"Maybe I will," Cooper said smiling, "thanks...you really are a Faithful Friend and Dispenser of Wisdom like Spinelli says you are."

"Gee thanks," Georgie said as Cooper left.

--

Riley entered the penthouse and was greeted by Spinelli's embrace.

"Ok," Riley said, "why the hug."

Spinelli pulled back and gave her an apologetic look.

"I just wanted to apologize," Spinelli said, "for driving you to leave last night."

"I should apologize to you," Riley said, "I should have been more honest with you."

"Ok," Spinelli said, "now that the apologies are out of the way come let's sit and talk...that is if you don't have any plans."

"Well I have to meet Milo at eight," Riley said, "I need to start getting ready by at least five."

Spinelli rolled his eyes. Why it took women so long to get ready he'd never know.

"So," Spinelli began, "what happens next...should the Jackal tell Kate that she is his maternal one...should I go to the Quartermaines with you and drop the bomb that we are Heirs to the family fortune."

"One step at a time Damian," Riley said, "personally I was planning on going up to the family at the ball and telling them there in a more public setting who I am."

"So should the Jackal wait then," Spinelli asked.

"I can't tell the Jackal what he should do," Riley said running her hand through his hair smiling, "but I can help him out when the time comes...help him to make a good impression on his date...his family...help him to turn this town on its end."

"I can picture it now," Spinelli said, "Riley Quartermaine and Damian Ashton Port Charles's resident celebutants."

"Yea but we would never go the way of Paris or Lindsey," Riley said.

"No we wouldn't," Spinelli said, "we'd be the newest CEO's of ELQ and surprise the Wicked Witch Tracy as we turn her company around."

"The dynamic duo," Riley said.

"And the look on our family's faces when you show up arm and arm with one of Mr. Corinthos sir's protectors of the night," Spinelli said, "priceless."

"After last night," Riley said, "I didn't think we'd be like this again."

"But we're back," Spinelli said, "and stronger then ever."

Riley rested her head on Spinelli's shoulder and looked into his eyes.

"We are aren't we," Riley said as Spinelli's computer dinged letting him know he just received a message.

"It might be from Mr. Corinthos sir," Spinelli said, "or Euro Chic."

Riley lifted her head up letting her friend, roommate, and cousin check his message.

"Oh my god," Spinelli said.

"What," Riley asked.

"She wants to meet sooner," Spinelli said.

"Tell her that meeting before the night of the ball would ruin the magic," Riley dictated to him.

"Nice one," Spinelli said.

The two hung out until riley had to get ready for her date.

--

At eight PM she entered the Metro Court dressed in the little black dress she purchased at Wyndoms with Damian on their famous shopping trip that seemed like ages ago. She was told by Damian that the dress was too much for Jake's but she looked hot. She hoped that this evening Milo thought the same thing.

He entered the restaurant and smiled at her from across the room.

"Wow," he said eyeing her up and down, "just when I think you can't be anymore beautiful you turn around and take my breath away."

Riley tried not to blush as the waitress seated them.

"I know It's rude of me to bring up another man while were on a date," Milo began.

"But you want to know about Spinelli," Riley said, "well after I came home from Logan's this morning..."

"Logan's," Milo asked.

"I crashed at his place," Riley said.

A jealous glint was visible in Milo's eyes.

"Why didn't you call me," Milo asked.

"It would have been a bit weird me sleeping over with my boyfriend and his brother," Riley said.

"So you shacked up with the unworthy one instead," Milo asked.

"First of all we didn't shack up," Riley said, "second of all I don't want to fight with you."

"Me nether," Milo said, "I'm sorry if I was jealous."

"You had every right to be," Riley said, "and next time Spinelli and I fight...I'll crash with you."

"Thank you," Milo said.

-

The young couple enjoyed an evening of dinner, dancing, and conversation. It was hands down the best evening both of them ever had in there young lives yet they didn't want to admit it to each other.

When the evening was over Milo drove Riley home. As his car pulled up in front of the penthouse Milo got out and walked Riley to the elevator.

"Do you want me to ride up with you to your door," Milo asked, "or is his goodnight."

Riley shrugged.

"I'll ride up," Milo said pushing the call button.

Soon the young lovers were standing outside of the door and they locked eyes.

"I think this was the best date I've ever been on," riley said.

"You know," Milo replied, "I was going to say the same thing."

"You know what would make this night truly special though," Riley asked.

Milo looked into her eyes and instantly knew the answer as he leaned forward giving Riley their first real kiss. As they pulled back Milo looked at her with nervous eyes.

"I didn't know you were a mind reader Mr. Giambetti," Riley said a smile spreading across her face.

"So you didn't mind," Milo asked.

"Mind," Riley said returning his kiss.

"Goodnight my sweet Riley," Milo whispered before turning back to the elevator.

"Goodnight," she whispered.

--

**TBC**


	23. It's a Date

**I'm Here...**

_Don't own GH...just Riley and my wacky ideas_

--

A few days past and the ball preparations were in full swing. Spinelli had been leaving the confines of the penthouse and his laptop to help Carly out with the technical logistics of the ball. Riley still hadn't convinced him to perform and as the date of the ball was nearing she realized that her dear friend and cousin would not be gracing the stage. Meanwhile with mob drama at an unnatural stand still she had been spending more and more time with Milo. They were together now standing in front of a house. Milo rang the bell and a young woman greeted him with a smile.

"Milo hi," Elizabeth said, "Jason said you wanted to drop by."

Milo nodded and motioned to Riley.

"Jason said you wouldn't mind us using your place to rehearse for he nurses ball," Milo said.

Elizabeth looked at the young girl by Milo's side and smiled.

"Your Spinelli's friend right," she simply said.

Riley looked at the woman who was the mother of Jason's child and nodded.

"Riley," Riley said, "and you can add me being Milo's girlfriend to that list."

She kissed the young bodyguard on the cheek and Elizabeth smiled.

_'Oh to be young and in love,'_ she thought remembering back to her teen years when her and Lucky Spencer were in love. Sure they did eventually get married..Then divorced and married and divorced a second time but her younger years with him were memories she never wanted to get back.

Elizabeth led the couple into the house.

"I'm going to set up ok," Milo said.

Riley nodded and left her alone with Elizabeth.

"I know," Riley simply stated. From the look in the older woman's eyes she knew exactly what she meant, "also I wanted to let you know I'm Jason's niece...not a lot of people know that but I thought."

"That if you told me that then I'd let you see Jake," Elizabeth said.

Riley nodded.

"He's at my Grams's house now," Elizabeth said, "but if you are still here when I come back with him you can hold him."

The girl nodded and watched Elizabeth leave her home.

--

Georgie was at Kelly's. Her conversations to Spy Boy were getting more and more frequent. She wished he'd reconsider the no meeting till the Nurses Ball policy as she was intrigued by him and wanted to put a face with the illusion she had of him. From her conversations Georgie guessed he was a student at PCU...probably older..A Junior or perhaps a Senior...worldly..Sofisticated...yet at the same time quirky..Charming..Sweet. The thought of him just melted her heart. Little did she know this dream man was standing in front of her...literally.

"Greetings," Spinelli said pulling Georgie out of her daze.

"Hey Spinelli," Georgie said, "so Carly got you busy working on the nurses ball."

"Yes," Spinelli said, "The Valkyrie has me setting up this intricate lighting system for the whole show to be perfectly timed."

"I'm sure that the Jackal can get it done," Georgie said.

Spinelli blushed. He was flattered that the faithful friend and dispenser of wisdom was calling him by his nickname and that she believed in him.

"So," Spinelli asked, "got a date yet for the ball."

"Why," Georgie said smiling, "are you asking me."

If this was what was happening Georgie Jones would dump Spy Boy in a heartbeat.

"Actually," Spinelli said trying not to sound desperate, "Riley has set the Jackal up on a blind date."

He hoped Georgie bought his lie.

She did and nodded.

"Actually," Georgie said lying as well, "Lucas is setting me up on a blind date as well."

"Well good luck on your date," Spinelli said grabbing his order.

"You too," Georgie said smiling at the young hacker as he left.

"You are such a liar," Lucas said coming out of the kitchen once Spinelli was gone.

Georgie glared at her cousin before getting back to work.

--

_Everyday-of our lives,_

Milo sang

_Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight_

Riley continued

They finished their song and looked at each other smiling trying to hold back a kiss with no such luck. After pulling back Riley smiled at Milo.

"I love you," Riley said.

Milo looked at her worried. He sensed that something bad was coming.

"Are you worried what the Quartermaines will think about your choice in boyfriends," Milo asked.

"A little bit yea," Riley said, "but they can't dictate who I date...I was just thinking about Spinelli."

"Spinelli," Milo repeated, "did you and he get into a fight again."

"No," riley said, "Actually I have a gut feeling who Euro Chic is."

"You do," Milo said.

"Georgie," Riley said, "Lucas has told me she too has divulged into the world of online dating."

"So now what," Milo said, "plan on meddling in there love life."

"No," Riley said, "maybe...also Milo I'm so not feeling this song...I need something less pop more edge."

"Edge," Milo asked.

Riley shrugged.

"I'll think of something," Milo said, "in the meantime let's keep practicing Everyday."

Riley nodded and went back to rehearsing.

--

Maxie now entered Kelly's and spotted her sister and cousin.

"Is Coop here," Maxie asked, "he wanted to meet me."

"I believe he's still at the station," Georgie said.

Maxie nodded.

"So," Maxie said, "still have that virtu date."

"Spy Boy is real," Georgie said.

"Whatever," Maxie said as cooper ran into the diner.

"Sorry I'm late," he said, "Maxie we need to talk."

"Talk," Maxie asked, "or me listing to you tell me that I'm a screw up."

"You were a screw up for what you did to Logan and Lulu," Cooper said, "and I shouldn't be doing this but."

"But," Maxie said.

"But," Cooper replied, "I've had my share of screw ups too."

He winked and Maxie knew he was referring to the hostage crises where the first met.

"So does this mean what I think it does," Maxie asked.

"Would you be my date to the nurses' ball," Cooper asked, "as for me taking you back as my girlfriend..."

Maxie nodded.

"Baby steps," she said giving the young man a hug.

Georgie smiled at seeing Maxie and Coop make up.

--

Elizabeth returned to the house to see Riley and Milo rehearsing. The young girl looked over at the two little boys and smiled.

"So," Elizabeth said, "do you still want to hold Jake?"

Riley nodded as the older woman placed the baby into her arms.

"Hi Jake," Riley said to the baby.

Milo watched the woman he loved holding the kid. She looked so natural with the child and he couldn't help but smile. He knew that one day she would make a terrific mother.

--

Spinelli headed into the Metro Court and spotted Logan. He looked at his frienemy up and down, something was different. Then it his Spinelli, Logan was wearing his old security uniform again.

"Did I miss something," Spinelli asked.

"After a long talk with Sonny and then another long talk with Carly," Logan said, "I got out of the business and got my old job back."

"Can you do that," Spinelli asked, "get out of the..."

He paused before continuing... 'coffee business that easily."

"When no one really knew your face," Logan said, "yea you can."

Spinelli nodded as Lulu entered.

"Two of my favorite guys," Lulu said smiling at Logan.

"Hey Blonde One," Spinelli said, "I'd love to stay and chat but business calls."

He headed to meet Carly leaving Logan and Lulu alone.

"So," Logan said, "are you going to the Nurses Ball."

"I kind of have to," Lulu said, "my cousin Carly is hosting it and well I'm a Quartermaine by marriage so even if I didn't want to go I'd be dragged."

"Would you like company," Logan asked.

"Is this you asking me on a date," Lulu asked.

"It might be," Logan said, "I mean you did say we could go out again...take things slow."

Lulu nodded.

"I'll be your date," Lulu said, "but you have to do something for me in return."

Logan looked at the blonde as a smile spread across her face.

"You have to perform with me," Lulu said.

"Perform," Logan said, "as in sing...dance."

Lulu nodded.

"Only for you," Logan said.

"So it's a date," lulu said.

"It's a date," Logan said getting back to his post.

--

**TBC...**

_Wow I put a bunch of sub-plots here...defiantly setting up for the ball...lyrics used were from the song '**Everyday**' from **High School Musical 2...**_

_This is one of my favorite fics that I'm currently writing..._

_I'd like to take this time now and give a shout out to the following people:_

_**Feeling-so-unsure, LuLoFan ,Mrs. Gallagher, Shakespeare's Sister 92, livvieruiz,** and **sideways anger** for putting this on their favorites list..._

_Comments and Suggestions Loved_


	24. Girls and Boys

**I'm Here...**

_Don't own GH...just Riley and my wacky ideas_

--

A few more days had passed as the ball was getting closer and closer. Riley was in the kitchen of Kelly's as Lucas entered.

"Having a boyfriend has done wonders for you," Lucas said.

"Speaking of boyfriends," Riley asked, "got a date yet."

"Why," Lucas asked, "do you know of any guys checking me out."

"I wish," Riley said as Lucas smiled at her

"So change of subject...has Damian figured out about..." Lucas asked.

"Nope," Riley said shaking her head.

Georgie entered the kitchen and smiled.

"Can I join this little party," Georgie asked.

"What about customers," Riley asked.

"Lulu's taking care of them," Georgie said, "between her telling me all about she's got Logan to perform with her and that despite their little..."

She paused to think of a way to describe the tape.

"Set back," Georgie continued, "they are more in love then ever."

"And I bet it doesn't help with me gushing about Milo huh," Riley said, "I'm sorry about that."

"It's ok," Georgie said, "love is in the air.I just hope I'm as lucky in finding it again."

Riley and Lucas looked at each other their eyes keeping their secret.

"I'm sure you will," Lucas said, "and if he turns out to be a dud you'll always have me as a backup date."

"Thanks," Georgie said, "anyway Riley I was thinking...well...have you gotten a dress yet."

Riley shook her head.

"Well I doubt that Milo or Spinelli want to go shopping with you," Georgie said.

"Are you asking me to go shopping," Riley said, "because you know I'll say yes...just tell me when."

"When you get off your shift," Georgie said, "that is if you don't already have plans with Milo."

"Not that I'm aware of," Riley said smiling. Milo was full of surprises. Since local mob activities had been at a standstill and the young man was pretty much unemployed he would mostly spend the time sitting around the diner flirting with her every chance he got or over at the Metro Court helping Spinelli out. That was where he was that afternoon.

"So," Spinelli said, "things going well with Riley."

"Well," Milo said, "more like wonderful...perfect...magical even. I didn't think that after the whole Lulu debacle I'd be able to open my heart then Riley came along."

"Riley is something isn't she," Spinelli said.

"She is," Milo said, "I mean when I first met her I thought she was cute yet unattainable seeing as she was Jason's niece and all."

"Then what happened," Spinelli asked.

"Jake's that night," Milo said, "then the picnic...you know we almost kissed that night."

"I'm sorry for ruing that," Spinelli said.

"It's ok," Milo said, "and besides Riley has told me your heart has healed."

Spinelli nodded.

"The Jackal has a feeling that the third time will be the charm," Spinelli said, "between you and me if she isn't a blonde one it will be a good sign."

Milo simply nodded. He remembered Riley telling him her suspicions that his online romantic interest was none other then Georgie Jones a girl that Milo always knew would wind up with Spinelli in the end.

--

Back at Kelly's Riley looked at her watch. Her shift had ended and Milo was no place in sight.

_'No surprise'_ she thought. As much as she loved her boyfriend dearly she wanted girl time with Georgie. She wanted to know the girls true feelings for her cousin so that if needed she could prevent the Jackal from becoming heartbroken.

"So," Georgie said, "you ready to go."

Riley nodded and grabbed her bag.

"So where do you want to go first," Georgie asked, "Wyndoms or the Metro Court Boutique."

"I don't know," Riley said, "where would you suggest."

"Wyndoms," Georgie said, "their stuff is just as nice as the boutique only I can actually afford it."

Riley smiled and followed her best friend out.

--

"And this Mystery woman isn't the only thing for you to have to face am I right," Milo asked, "it's going to be the night you and Riley drop the Quartermaine bomb right."

Spinelli nodded.

"It's going to be a major turning point for the Jackal," Spinelli said, "I mean becoming the newest Quartermaine heir, hopefully finally getting the girl...big changes are coming Milo and I just hope that I can face them."

"You'll have your cousin Riley," Milo said, "and her loving boyfriend by your side."

Spinelli thanked his friend as they continued to talk about the ball and Riley.

--

"Oh my gosh," Georgie said as Riley exited the dressing room in a pale purple gown, "that dress is perfect."

"Perfect," Riley said looking down at it, "but the color...I don't know."

"It's unique," Georgie said, "and you pull it off go with it."

Riley nodded and held the gown aside while trying on other dresses along with Georgie.

"So," Riley said, "if you didn't have this."

She paused to make air quotes.

'_Blind Date,'_ she continued, "What would you say if Damian asked you out."

Georgie couldn't get over the fact that this girl was probably one of the few people in town who actually called Spinelli by his real name.

"Spinelli," Georgie said pausing nervously, "I guess I'd say yes...I mean I like him it's just well..."

Georgie lowered her voice.

'He kind of has a thing for Blondes," Georgie said.

Riley giggled. It was true the two people she had known her cousin to like were blondes however she just knew that he and Georgie would be perfect together.

"How do I look," Georgie asked exiting the room in a dark blue gown.

"I think we have a winner," Riley said putting her arm around her friend, "so are you doing an act I can't believe I never asked you."

"Lucas wanted me to," Georgie said, "I thought about it...I mean now is too close to do a number right."

"I guess," Riley said, "you know I wish that Damian would have decided to do an act...I bet he has a great voice."

Georgie looked at Riley puzzled.

"And why would you bet that," Georgie asked.

What was Riley to say that this was because his father was a former rock star...

"I don't know," Riley said, "it just seems that the Jackal would be full of surprises."

Georgie smiled.

_'I bet'_ she thought.

--

**TBC**

_This was mostly a fluff chapter as you can tell the ball chapter is looming and true to cannon at a social event this big anything can happen and will_


	25. Get This Party Started

**I'm Here...**

_Don't own GH...just Riley and my wacky ideas_

--

It was the evening of the ball as Riley stood in the bathroom fixing her hair.

'Knock Knock," Spinelli said from the doorway.

Riley turned around and looked he cousin over. He was all dressed up for the event. This was the first time that the young girl saw her cousin in a suit and knowing what was to come it probably wouldn't be the last. He looked real good. She smiled at him giving him a thumbs up.

"You clean up real nicely there Damian," Riley said leaning over and striating his tie.

The young man gave her a nervous look.

"You think so," Spinelli said, "you think my date...the family will like the Jackal."

"I'm sure they'll love you as much as Jason and I do," Riley said twirling around.

"So," she said, "how do I look?"

"Most people can't pull off lavender," Spinelli said, "but you Riley...your not most people.'

"Damn strait," Riley said in a cocky tone as she walked passed Spinelli and headed into her room.

_'Where do you want to meet?'_

The message on the laptop said.

Riley smiled.

_'Hotel Lobby,'_ she typed, _'I'll be holding a single red rose.'_

"Riley," Spinelli said, "do you mind if the Jackal gets a ride with you and Milo."

"Not at all," Riley said.

--

Meanwhile at the hotel guests were already arriving to what was sure to be the social event of the year.

Lulu entered the room with Logan on her arm. She could feel people glaring at them but she didn't care.

"Are parties always like this here," Logan whispered.

"The ones I've been too," Lulu said, "yes..."

Logan nodded as they were spotted by his father.

"Please don't tell me you're here with Luke Spencer's daughter," Scott asked.

"Ok," Logan said, "I won't tell you."

Scott looked at the young girl who reminded him of her mother Laura both in looks and spunk.

"You be careful with this one," Scott said.

"I will," she snapped as they found a seat.

--

Maxie stood in the lobby and was watching Georgie looking at her cell.

"What are you doing," Maxie asked.

"I've forward my messages from my computer to my cell," Georgie said looking, "he said he'd meet me here."

"Well I've got to wait for Coop," Maxie said, "care for the company."

"She already has me," Lucas said, "her wingman."

Maxie nodded.

"Well is Coop comes," Maxie said, "Tell him I'm inside."

Georgie nodded.

--

Milo arrived at the penthouse and looked at Riley.

"Wow," he said, "again you look gorgeous..."

He turned to Spinelli and smiled.

"We are the two luckiest guys Spinelli," Milo said, "to come into the ball with the prettiest girl on our arm."

Spinelli nodded.

"He's right," Spinelli said, "no matter whom my date is no woman there can hold a candle to you my beautiful cousin."

"Damian," Riley said, "I did some medaling and your date will be in the hotel lobby all you have to do is be waiting and holding a single red rose."

Spinelli nodded.

--

Back at the ball Carly was frantic which was making Jason frantic. She was currently having Jason help her line up all her outfits.

"How many costume changes are you having there Carly," Jason asked.

"You remember how many Lucy had," Carly said, "well I want more Jase...I want this ball to be the best one yet."

Jason nodded and helped the young woman out.

-

Lulu and Logan watched as Maxie headed over.

"Great," Maxie said, "I'm stuck at your table."

"Believe me," Lulu said, "I'm as thrilled as you are."

"Oh well," Maxie said, "maybe if I can act civil with you guys Coop will take me back for more then just tonight."

Logan didn't like the eldest Jones sister but she somehow made his friend happy so he was going to be civil with her for Cooper.

Cooper meanwhile planed on making things right with Maxie as he entered the hotel. Georgie spotted her sister's ex with a single red rose in her hand and rolled her wyes.

_'You've got to be kidding me.'_ Georgie thought heading over to Cooper and smiling.

"Hey," Cooper said.

"Hey," Georgie said, "I would have never guessed."

"That I'd want to take Maxie back after all the crap she pulled," Cooper said, "I didn't at first."

"Oh," Georgie said, "no...I just thought you...its silly."

"What is," Cooper said.

"He said he would have a red rose," George said.

"Oh," Cooper said, "sorry...no I'm not him."

"I-I kind of figured when you said you were getting back with Maxie," Georgie said.

"Good Luck though," Cooper said, "where is she by the way."

"Inside," Georgie said.

Cooper nodded and headed into the hall.

--

Milo's car pulled up to the hotel as he opened the door for Riley.

"Why thank you," Riley said kissing his cheek and taking his hand, "ready to turn this town on its end."

"You bet," Milo said.

The trio entered Milo and Riley arm and arm with Spinelli walking along besides them. Georgie soon spotted them and smiled. She had yet to see the rose Spinelli had in his hand though she continued to head over.

"With your hair and make-up all done up Riley," Georgie said, "you look even more beautiful then at Wyndoms."

"And you," Riley said, "you look fabulous as well...so has your mystery man come yet."

"Not yet," Georgie said, "I had a false alarm...Cooper."

"Cooper," Riley said shocked.

"He is planning on making up with my sister tonight," Georgie said.

"She doesn't deserve him," Riley said.

"Oh don't I know it," Georgie said, "anyway you're so lucky to have not one but two gorgeous guys escorting you."

"Actually I have three," Riley said, "Jason is helping Carly."

Georgie nodded.

"Why did you think that the Clean Cut Cadet was your date if the Jackal may ask," Spinelli said.

"He had a red rose," Georgie said, "the last message my date sent was that he'd be here with a red rose."

Spinelli pulled the rose that he was holding out in front of him.

"You mean like this," Spinelli asked.

"Yea huh," Georgie said nodding, "anyway I imagine Spy Boy to be the fashionably late type."

"d-did you say Spy Boy," Spinelli asked.

Georgie nodded.

"Yes," she said, "that was his screen name...Lucas tells me that I fell for the guy because of his name but I believe we have so much in common."

"Why were you drawn to his name," Spinelli asked.

"My father was...er...probably still is a spy," Georgie said.

"What if the Jackal told you he was your online companion," Spinelli said, "would you turn me down because I'd totally understand."

"I'm glad it's you actually," Georgie said, "I don't know if you are aware of this but I kind of have a crush on you."

Spinelli was shocked. He was always the crushor never the crushee. Also she obviously wasn't a blonde one which he kept telling himself that if Euro Chick wasn't blonde it would be a good sign. He took her hand and escorted her inside.

_'I just hope that Georgie Jones is ready for the storm that's coming tonight,'_ Spinelli thought

--

**TBC**

_OK so GSpin hooked up but the party's just begun..._


	26. Way Back Into Love

**I'm Here...**

_Don't own GH...just Riley and my wacky ideas_

_The Song that Lulu and Logan sing in this chapter is 'Way Back into Love' from the movie 'Music and Lyrics'_

* * *

The foursome arrived at the table where Lulu, Logan, Maxie, Cooper, and Lucas where already sitting.

"We are way too old for the kids table," Riley said.

"I think the Valkyrie just sat us together because most of us are friends," Spinelli said. As he said the word most his eyes looked right at his date's older sister.

"So," Lulu said noticing the two empty seats at the table, "Spinelli your mystery date stand you up."

"Actually," Spinelli said putting his arm around Georgie, "turns out the faithful friend and dispenser of wisdom was my sole mate all this time."

"Strange how things work out," Logan said, "I mean who would of thunk that by the end of the summer we'd all be paired off with one another and all be sitting here civilized."

"The night is still young Logan," Maxie said smirking at him.

It was then Jason came to the table.

"Stone Cold," Spinelli said, "you'll never guess who the Jackal's cyber sweetheart was."

Jason looked at the people seated at the table and smiled knowing right away the answer.

"Georgie right," Jason said.

"That is correct," Spinelli said, "can you believe it Stone Cold, the faithful friend and dispenser of wisdom was in love with the Jackal all along."

Jason nodded. He was genuinely happy for his friend.

"Anyway," Jason said, "Carly wanted me to give you this...it's a set list for the show."

"Speaking of the show Stone Cold," Spinelli said, "Does the Valkyrie Carly need the Jackal's technical assistance backstage."

"I think she has your system under control," Jason said looking from his cousin the young hacker to the younger Jones girl, "she'd want you to enjoy your date."

"Well if she needs the Jackal," Spinelli said.

"I'll know where to find you," Jason said heading backstage.

Lulu had the paper in her hand.

"Crap Logan," Lulu said, "we are like the first act."

"Why must we subject ourselves to this torture," Logan asked.

"Well for you it was the only way I'd date you," Lulu said, "for me it was an obligation to help my cousin."

"Bye," said Riley as Lulu and Logan got up.

"Break a leg," Milo said as Logan rolled his eyes.

"Its theater speak for good luck," he continued, "sorry...I was a bit of a drama geek back in high school."

Riley turned to her boyfriend.

"You were," she questioned.

"I was," Milo said, "does that turn you off."

"Actually," Riley said kissing him.

"Get a room," Spinelli said.

--

Soon Carly came on stage.

"Welcome to the nurses' ball," Carly said, "I know it's been a while since we've all gathered here for this event but I hope to change that."

She then began to explain the cause before pausing.

"Besides that this ball is dedicated in the memory of Dr. Alan Quartermaine," Carly said, "and to start this ball rolling we have my cousin, Alan's step-niece Lulu Spencer along with Logan Hayes...enjoy."

Carly left the stage and soon Lulu and Logan appeared as Lulu began to sing:

_I've been living with a shadow overhead,  
I've been sleeping with a cloud above my bed,  
I've been lonely for so long,  
Trapped in the past,  
I just can't seem to move on!_

Spinelli watched the Blonde One in awe he never knew she could sing like that. He shook it off though as Logan began to sing, Logan was with the Blonde One and he was with Georgie that's the way fate had intended it to be.

_I've been hiding all my hopes and dreams away,  
Just in case I ever need them again someday,  
I've been setting aside time,  
To clear a little space in the corners of my mind!_

Logan sang. Cooper was just as impressed in hearing his best friend's voice. He thought he knew everything about his war buddy, he was apparently wrong.

Soon both of them were singing the chorus;

_All I want to do is find a way back into love.  
I can't make it through without a way back into love.  
Oooooh._

The song went on and when it was over they got a standing ovation.

"So," Dillon Quartermaine said slipping into one of the vacant chairs at the table, "Lulu got with that...that..."

He looked at Spinelli before continuing, "unworthy one after all huh."

"Dillon oh my gosh," Georgie said hugging her ex as Spinelli rolled his eyes. He didn't like the fact that his uncle was back in town and that the girl he just found may be lost to him by evenings end.

"Film Guy," Spinelli said, "what brings you here tonight of all nights."

"I had to come," Dillon said, "this event means so much to my family, and besides Ned told me there was some big news he just had to share."

Spinelli knew the news was of his blood relation to the budding director.

"Where are the Jackal's manners," Spinelli went on, "you know the mouthy one, the clean cut cadet, captain awesome and of course my little cyber sweetheart."

Dillon rolled his eyes at the last nickname.

_'Since when was Georgie dating Spinelli,'_ he thought he'd defiantly have to ask about that later.

"This is the Jackal's partner in crime," Spinelli said, "and Milo's girl...Riley this is film guy-err Dillon."

_'So this is Tracy's other son,'_ Riley thought shaking the man's hand.

"I've heard so much about you," Riley said.

"Good things I hope," Dillon said.

"Of course," Riley said as Lulu and Logan came back to the table.

"Dillon," Lulu said embracing her step brother, "oh my god when did you get here."

"Just in time to see you and Logan on stage," Dillon said.

"I love him," Lulu said, "I know we have baggage Dillon but please don't start about Logan now..."

Dillon nodded and sat into one of the chairs and began to catch up with his old gang.

--

**TBC**

_Will Dillon's return mean Spinelli loosing the girl before a relationship can truly begin...and what will happen when Dillon finds out Spinelli is his nephew...Also should Milo and Riley still sing the song from HSM 2 or should they do another song...?_


	27. Something to Sing about

**I'm Here...**

_Don't own GH...just Riley and my wacky ideas_

_Songs used in this chapter 'Something' by the Beatles (from the film Across the Universe) and 'Dream of Me' (from the film Get over It)...also hope you enjoy my latest twist (regarding Dillon's girlfriend)_

* * *

"I wouldn't dream of starting things with Logan," Dillon said, "obviously he makes you happy and Milo and Spinelli here have moved on and found someone else."

Dillon glared at Spinelli and Georgie.

"And though a part of me wishes you didn't end up with my ex," Dillon said, "I'm happy...besides I've got a new girlfriend as well."

"Really Dillon," Georgie asked surprised. They were writing back and fourth this whole time and Dillon never mentioned a girlfriend, then again Georgie never mentioned her internet romance.

Dillon nodded.

"she came with me," Dillon said, "she's around here somewhere talking to some of the staff from the hospital...I met her while I was on location in Ohio...It was late at night, I needed a caffeine fix and there she was sitting at a small diner winding down from her shift at the local clinic...she actually told me she has a sister in Port Charles."

"Really," Lulu said, "what's the sister's name, maybe we know her."

"Jo-," Dillon began before Milo tapped Riley on her shoulder and whispered in her ear.

"Milo just told me we're up soon," Riley said, "We need to tell Carly there is a change in the program."

"What kind of change Riles," Lucas asked, "Please tell me it has to do with you not singing that _'Everyday'_ song."

"It does," Riley said, "Milo and I are both going solo instead."

The other's nodded as Riley and Milo left.

"What was her name Dillon," Maxie said, "where dieing to know."

"Oh right," Dillon said, "the sister's name was Jolene."

Spinelli suddenly felt sick. The falsely fair Jolene had a sister who was dating film guy. He wondered if he knew the dark truth.

"I knew her sister," Spinelli said, "we went out on a date once...then she wrote a _'dear Mr. Jackal'_ letter telling me that she had been pulling an inside job for an HMO and was murdering innocent people."

"That's horrible," Dillon said as Carly came onto the stage.

"Ok," Carly began, "we have a slight change in the program...Riley Dennison and Milo Giambetti will not be singing...together anyway...that being said I'd like to welcome to the stage Mr. Milo Giambetti.

Milo got on the stage and took a deep breath as the music began and he started to sing...

_Something in the way she moves,  
Attracts me like no other lover.  
Something in the way she woos me.  
I don't want to leave her now,  
you know I believe, and how._

_Somewhere in her smile she knows,  
that I don't need no other lover.  
Something in her style that shows me.  
I don't want to leave her now,  
you know I believe and how._

Riley stood in the wings a smile spread across her face as he continued.

_You're asking me will my love grow,  
I don't know, I don't know.  
You stick around now, it may show,  
I don't know, I don't know._

_Something in the way she knows,  
and all I have to do is think of her.  
Something in the things she shows me.  
I don't want to leave her now.  
You know I believe and how._

As he finished the song he was met by a standing ovation. He headed backstage and was greeted by Riley's arms.

"Is it possible to love you even more," Riley asked.

"I don't know," Milo said kissing her.

Meanwhile at the table a man walked up with a young blonde.

"Hey," the blonde said kissing Dillon on his cheek. Spinelli was trying not to roll his eyes at her.

"Guys," Dillon said, "this is my girlfriend Nadine Crowell...Nadine the guys."

"Nice to meet you," Georgie said speaking up first, "I'm Georgie."

Nadine shook the brunette's hand before turning to Dillon.

'Your ex," she whispered.

Dillon nodded.

Lulu, Logan, Maxie, Cooper, and Lucas then followed suit in introducing themselves though Spinelli stayed silent.

"That's Spinelli," Lulu said, "apparently he was involved with your sister and she broke his heart."

"Broke my heart Blonde One," Spinelli said, "we went on a date and then when I go to ask her out again I get a letter from her confessing that she was a mercy killer and that she turned herself in."

Nadine nodded. She had learnt about the horrible stuff her sister did and was appalled by it.

"Jolene and I were both devastated by our father's death," Nadine said, "Jolene and our mom constantly blamed the hospital while I vowed to become a nurse and try t help others from feeling the loss we felt...I was shocked to see my sister becoming a nurse as she hated hospitals...and I was more shocked to hear that she killed all those people."

The young man nodded as the older man who came to the table with Nadine kept looking at Spinelli. The young hacker looked at the man and knew right away he was Ned Ashton, his father.

Spinelli suddenly felt the need to excuse himself. While his friends thought he was bitter about Nadine Georgie knew something else was up and followed him as he went with the older man into the lobby.

"D-dad," Spinelli said nervously as Georgie stood in shock.

"Damian," Ned said looking the boy over, "you're not what I'd expected."

"What did you expect," Spinelli asked.

Ned gave a small laugh.

"From what Riley said about you I didn't think you'd be...how should I say this nicely," Ned began.

"Socially inept," Spinelli said, "put together...it's ok you can say it...you thought I'd be some slacker geek with no real life...for a while I was but people like Jason, Lulu, Riley, and of course my girlfriend Georgie the eavesdropper helped to change that."

Georgie stepped out of the corner and smiled at her ex-brother in law.

"Hi Ned," Georgie said.

"Georgie," Ned said, "so you and my son."

Georgie laughed.

"I thought what the heck," Georgie said jokingly, "being your sister in law was a bust so I thought I'd give daughter in law a try."

Ned smiled. He loved the youngest Jones girl, she was one of the few females he knew in town that kept their heads on strait.

-

Carly came on stage again.

"Ok," Carly said, "now I'd like to present to you all the beautiful, talented, Riley Dennison."

Riley got on stage smiling at Carly as they passed.

_Let me sleep  
For when I sleep  
I dream that you are here  
You're mine  
And all my fears are left behind  
I float on air  
The nightingale sings gentle lullaby's  
So let me close my eyes_

Spinelli, Ned, and Georgie re-entered the room and headed to the table. Ned took one of the empty seats vacated by Milo and Riley and watched his beautiful cousin singing her heart out.

_And sleep  
Per chance to dream  
So I can see the face I long to touch  
To kiss  
But only dreams can bring me this  
So let the moon  
Shine softly on the boy I long to see  
And maybe when he dreams  
He'll dream of me_

Milo smiled at her from the wings. He never loved her more then in that one moment.

_I'll hide beneath the clouds  
And whisper to the evening stars  
They tell me love is just a dream away  
Dream away  
I'll dream away_

_So let the moon  
Shine softly on the boy I long to see  
And maybe when he dreams  
He'll dream of me_

the crowd cheered.

"Let's give it up one more time for Miss Riley Dennison," Carly said as Riley took the mic. This was it...her moment that would change the town of Port Charles forever.

"Actually it's Riley Quartermaine," She said smiling.

--

**TBC**

_What will the towns reaction be to Riley's outburst...what will Riley and Milo say when they meet Nadine, and what will everyone else(especially Dillon's) reaction be when they find out about Spinelli..._

_Read review and find out_


	28. We Are Family Part 1

**I'm Here...**

_Don't own GH...just Riley and my wacky ideas_

* * *

Actually it's Riley Quartermaine," She said smiling.

The room went silent. As Carly gave the young woman a deer in headlights look.

"I think someone had a bit too much to drink," Carly whispered.

Riley shook her head as she kept the mic from the blonde.

"AJ Quartermaine was my father," Riley continued, "you can do a DNA test I really don't care...I only just found out about who I was a few months back on my eighteenth birthday though I wish I knew sooner."

She began to break down in tears as Milo went on stage and put his arm around her.

"Its done baby," Milo whispered trying to calm her down.

Carly looked at the man and rolled her eyes.

"You knew Milo," Carly asked.

He nodded and helped the woman off the stage.

"After that exciting moment," Carly said, "let's take a break to go bid in the silent auctions and sort this drama out."

Carly headed off the stage.

--

Back at the table most of the people were shocked.

"Did you know that about Riley," Georgie asked, "because it obviously looked like Milo knew?"

Spinelli slowly nodded.

"from day one," he simply said, "the only other people who knew before now were Stone Cold, his sister Emily, and Mr. Corinthos sir."

"And you couldn't have said something man," Dillon said, "I mean sure we aren't best friends but she is my cousin."

Georgie and Ned looked at the young boy. They could tell he was prepared to drop a bombshell of his own.

"I vowed that I wouldn't tell the rest of our...her family," Spinelli said.

"You just said our family," Dillon said.

He hit himself on the head. He blew it.

"Y-you're my uncle ok," Spinelli said.

All eyes were now on the hacker.

"He's right," Ned said, "Spinelli is my son and it's about time everyone knew."

He got up as Spinelli followed and the rest of the young adults knew another storm was about to come.

--

Riley and Milo got off the stage and were stopped by Edward, Monica, and Tracy.Riley nodded for Milo to go as she wanted to deal with her family on her own.

"young lady I don't know what your pulling," Edward said, "but if your trying to get a cut of the family fortune you have another thing coming."

"I don't care about money," Riley said, 'I just want to get to know my family no matter how dysfunctional you are."

Monica smiled.

"So where have you been living all this time Riley," she asked.

"Jason's," Riley said.

"Figures," Tracy said, "she's a regular mob princess."

"You should move in to our house," Monica said ignoring Edward and Tracy, "I for one would like to get to know my grand daughter."

Riley smiled. She could tell that she and Monica would get along just fine.

"I'll think about it," Riley said. As Ned came over.

"I see you've met Riley," Ned said, "she's a great girl isn't she."

"You knew about her," Tracy asked her son.

"I was the one to go to her house," Ned said, "to tell her about her real family on her birthday."

"I came to town all on my own," Riley said, "anyway between me and Ned's son I'm sure we can turn the business around."

Tracy looked at her son then back at the young girl.

"I know my own son," Tracy said, "He only has a daughter."

"No mother," Ned said, "years ago when I was with Lois I had a one night stand with one of her friends from the old neighborhood and I had a son...in fact you know him."

"Let me guess," Tracy said, "this friend of Lois's was Brenda and that son of yours is that cop Cooper."

Ned shook his head.

"Her name was Connie," Ned said, "and the boy's name is Damian...Damian Spinelli."

Kate Howard was walking by and overheard the conversation. Was she hearing right, that the kid she gave up at birth was none other then Sonny's computer guru. She had to get answers.

--

Milo headed to the table as all eyes were on him.

"I don't want to talk about it," Milo said not wanting to explain what he knew, "I just love Riley and whatever happens as a result of tonight I'm going to stick by her.'

It was then he noticed the blonde sitting in Riley's seat.

"Milo," Dillon said, "let me introduce me to my girlfriend Nadine Crowell."

"Pleased to meet you," Nadine said putting her hand out for Milo to shake. He did as he rolled his eyes.

"You knew my sister didn't you," Nadine said.

Milo just nodded.

"I'm sorry for any pain she might have caused you," Nadine said.

"Apologize to Spinelli not me," Milo said.

The blonde nodded and realized how much her sister must have hurt that sweet young man.

--

**TBC**

_I'll hopefully get to part 2 of this chapter sometime tomorrow if not I probably won't update again till when I get back from Soap Weekend_

_Any comments and ideas let me know_


	29. We Are Family Part 2

**I'm Here...**

_Don't own GH...just Riley and my wacky ideas_

* * *

"Apologize to Spinelli not me," Milo said.

The blonde nodded and realized how much her sister must have hurt that sweet young man.

"Change of subject," Dillon said trying to steer attention away from his girlfriend, "Milo did you know that Spinelli was my nephew."

Milo nodded.

"You knew that too," Lulu said, "how long were you keeping that secret."

Milo looked at Logan.

"Remember the night my girlfriend crashed at your place a few weeks back," Milo asked.

"Hold up," Maxie said, "you willingly let your girlfriend spend the night with Logan."

"I didn't know till after the fact," Milo said, "Spinelli and her were fighting and she felt weird spending the night with me and Max and..."

"I crashed on the couch," Logan said, "I would never take advantage of Riley I mean she's with Milo and if you don't know I'm head over heels for this girl right here."

He leaned over to Lulu and gave her a kiss on the cheek. The blonde smiled and kissed him back.

Dillon rolled his eyes; he still couldn't get over the fact that Lulu and the Unworthy One was a couple.

"Guys," Georgie said, "look over there something big is going on."

The gang turned to where Riley and Spinelli were standing with Monica, Edward, Tracy and Ned.

"Leave it to our friends to cause commotion at yet another Port Charles social event," Maxie said.

The gang all agreed and began to watch the action from a distance.

--

"The Boy's name is Damian...Damian Spinelli," Ned said as Tracy rolled her eyes.

"That...that... slacker hacker stoner is my grandson," Tracy said pointing to the boy who came into her eye line.

"I the...," Spinelli said pausing to take a breath, "I was just as shocked as you are actually."

"Excuse me," Kate said heading over, "I couldn't help but overhearing."

"Let me guess," Tracy said, "you know of yet another illegitimate member of this family."

"Actually," Kate said looking at Ned and nodding, "I'm the mother of one of them."

Spinelli knew that his mother Connie had become the fashionista Kate and smiled a bit when he realized that his mother was about to acknowledge his presence he was a ball of nerves.

"Which one," Tracy questioned, "the gold digging mob princess in training or the slacker hacker.'

"Y-your grandson," Kate said turning to the young boy, "I'm sorry Damian I never meant for it to be like this...I only wanted the best and well I was young and trying to create a life for myself wile your father was still married at the time and had a child of his own on the way."

The young man nodded. He understood that at the time his mother only wanted to do what was right. He gave the fashionista a hug.

"I'd like to get to know you mom," he said, "I-if that's ok."

"I'd like that very much," Spinelli said.

"Ok," Monica said trying not to cry, "we should pick this little reunion up at another place say brunch tomorrow at the house."

"I'd love to," Riley said.

"Me too," Spinelli said.

Edward and Tracy were still a bit annoyed but at the same time they wondered what these young adults could do to help save the family business.

"Kate," Monica said, "your invited as well and Riley if you wish to bring Milo..."

"No way is one of Sonny's goons coming into the house," Edward said.

"It's my house," Monica said, "and I say my granddaughter can bring her boyfriend to brunch if she chooses to."

"Fine," Edward said reluctantly.

"C-can I bring my girlfriend," Spinelli asked.

"You have a girlfriend," Tracy said, "I thought you were over to the moon for Lulu Spencer...you do know she is your step aunt now."

Spinelli knew that his fair blonde one was now of relation to him if only by marriage but he shook his head.

"It's not Lulu," Spinelli said, "I'm dating Georgie Jones."

"Even worse," Tracy said, "so you go for your Uncle Dillon's sloppy seconds now huh."

"I like the faithful fr...Georgie and she likes me," Spinelli said.

"Sure Georgie can come," Monica said.

"Thank you," Spinelli said.

-

Carly came on stage. Jason told her the whole story during the break of the program however the blonde thought that through all this commotion the show must go on.

"Eh-hmm," Carly said getting everyone's attention, "shall we continue."

Riley and Spinelli smiled at their new found family and headed off to re-join their friends leaving the reunion to continue the next day.

"I think my grandmother loves me more then your new grandmother loves you," Riley said.

"Tracy never liked me," Spinelli said, "and I don't think that being her grandson would change that Riles."

The young man smiled at the group as they sat down at the table.

"So how did it go," Milo asked putting his arm around Riley.

"Care to join me at the Quartermaines tomorrow for brunch," Riley asked smiling.

He simply nodded and gave her a kiss on the cheek before she spotted the blonde.

"That's Nadine," Milo said, "Dillon's girlfriend."

"Hi," Riley said, "I'm Riley, Dillon's cousin."

"I still can't believe all the new family members I found out I have tonight, Dillon said, "I see now why Ned insisted that I came."

Riley just nodded.

"Georgie," Spinelli said, "I'm so so sorry."

"Why are you sorry," Georgie asked.

"Our date," Spinelli said, "all of my personal drama...I mean a part of me knew that everything was going to come out tonight but another wanted to get to know this wonderful girl I met online face to face."

"So are you disappointed that your date was me," Georgie asked.

"No nothing like that," Spinelli said, 'I like you...I mean I really really like you Georgie...would you accompany me to bunch with the Quartermaines tomorrow."

Georgie nodded and accepted the boys invite.

-

The gang sat and enjoyed the end of the party and hoped that the next day would go off smoothly.

--

**TBC**

_I know some of this could have been so much better but I will try harder_

_Coming up "The Wild Brunch"_


	30. Wild Brunch

**I'm Here...**

_Don't own GH...just Riley and my wacky ideas_

--

The next morning Riley was standing in her boringly beige room looking at her reflection through the full length mirror on her wall. She had on a simple black skirt and white buttoned down top.

"Knock knock," Spinelli said from the doorway.

Riley smiled at her roommate and cousin and looked him over. Though he wasn't wearing another suit he looked just as nice.

"I like this new look Damian," Riley said smiling, "very hot."

The young man blushed a bit at her comment. No one had ever called him hot before and even though Riley was his cousin just hearing that come from a member of the opposite sex made him feel good.

"Thanks," he said, "I just thought a new more responsible looking look to go with the new me."

"New you," Riley questioned.

"Just facing the facts Riles," he said, "last night the Jackal died and Damian Ashton woke up in his place."

She smiled.

"Damian Ashton," Riley said, "has a nice ring to it."

Their moment was suddenly cut short by the sound of the doorbell.

"That must be Milo," Riley said, "so are we ready to do this Damian."

"I'm as ready as I'm going to be," he said heading down the stairs and opening the door.

Milo stood in the doorway and smiled.

"I'm so happy you decided to do this," Riley said.

"I'm your boyfriend that's my job," Milo said, "and besides what were you going to do show up to your family's mansion on one of Jason's bikes."

Riley giggled and thought the first thing she would do would be asking for her own set of wheels.

--

Back at the mansion the family was sitting down getting ready for brunch.

"Please tell me she didn't stay in your room sweetheart," Tracy said as Dillon came downstairs with Nadine.

"Mom," Dillon said, "I'm not a kid if I wanted to have a girl in my room I'm old enough to do that."

Tracy glared at her younger son.

"She slept in a guest room," Dillon said, "relax."

Tracy nodded and watched Dillon and Nadine sit down.

Alice entered the room and announced that Miss Howard had arrived.

The fashion editor looked entered the living room and smiled at Ned.

"I always meant to tell you about him," Kate said, "truth was I didn't want to know him myself at the time."

Ned nodded. He knew Kate tried to do what was right at the time.

--

After picking up Georgie the young adults arrived at the mansion and Alice let them in.

Damian immediately spotted his parents talking to each other. They turned from their conversation and smiled at him. He took Georgie's hand and headed over.

"Mom, dad," he said in a natural tone, "this is my girlfriend Georgie Jones...Georgie you know my father Ned this is my mother Kate."

"Nice to meet Damian's girlfriend," Kate said shaking the young Jones girl's hand. This was a side of Sonny's young hacker that she had never seen before though she liked it.

-

"There is something different about that kid," Tracy, "whatever he's smoking he needs to keep doing it he seems almost normal."

"Mom," Dillon said, "can't you see that he's trying to make an effort with the family."

"Well at least he is," Tracy said pointing over to Riley who was sitting with Milo and talking to Monica.

-

"A restaurant," Monica said.

Riley nodded.

"She is an excellent cook," Milo said, "Flipping burgers at Kelly's doesn't do her justice."

Riley blushed.

"Milo stop," Riley said, "anyway I planed on going to business school to begin with...to learn the restaurant business from the ground up, but hearing who I was became sort of a blessing you know...maybe I can use ELQ to back my endeavor."

"You'd have to ask Edward or Tracy," Monica said, "but I don't see why they would say no."

Riley smiled as her grandmother looked at Milo.

"So," Monica said, "what about you Milo...any plans."

Edward came over and sat over to them.

"Monica he takes bullets for a living," Edward said, "He's a no good criminal like Jason."

"Actually sir," Milo said looking Edward in the eye, "I'm done with that business and plan on enrolling at PCU."

Riley looked at her boyfriend surprised.

"Really," she said.

Milo nodded and looked at everyone.

"I plan on studying business," Milo said, "and to hopefully help Riley out with her restaurant."

Edward gave him an impressed look. He was beginning to like Sonny's former bodyguard and he was also becoming impressed with his great grand daughter.

--

Tracy felt a bit of disgust that her father and Monica where laughing it up with Sonny's guard and AJ's bastard daughter. Finally after much begging by Dillon she reluctantly got up to head to where her eldest son was sitting with Sonny's latest girlfriend and that hacker.

"I really don't know how much I can do," the young man was saying, "I mean I'm a college drop out with ties to the mob...only my cyber skills to fall back on."

"I'm sure your skills will be a great asset to the family business," Ned said, "that is if you're interested."

He smiled.

"I would be honored," he said as Tracy came over.

"Ok," Tracy said, "let me get this out into the open right now...I don't like you."

He nodded.

"But your family so I guess I'm going to have to make an effort for my son's sake," Tracy said.

"That's a noble gesture of you," he said.

"Anyway," Tracy continued, "we need some kind of game plan I mean breaking it to the press about Damian and Riley...setting them up in this house."

"Actually," Kate said, "I thought my son could move in with me."

"Actually," the boy said, "I like where I live with Ston—Jason."

--

After much talking or rather fighting at some times things were settled. Milo, Riley, and Damian would all be enrolling in PCU's business program come the fall. Milo and Riley would work on opening their restaurant while Damian would be on the track to becoming the family's new golden boy. The young hacker had always emulated Jason and was pleased when Monica pulled him aside and told him that he reminded her a bit of Jason when he was younger. As far as living arrangements went Damian was going to move out of his _'Pink'_ room and into a room at Kate's while Riley was to move into the mansion.

--

Riley waved the keys to her new car in the air as they headed out of the mansion.

"Damian," Riley said, "take my car and spend some time with Georgie."

"I can't," he said, "you just got the car. You should take it for a test drive."

"I've got a ride," Riley said handing him the keys.

"Well then we have a car," he said to Georgie, "shall we ride off into the sunset."

"I wish," Georgie said giving the young hacker a little hug, "but I already switched shifts with Lulu this morning I'd hate to have to make her pull a double."

Damian nodded and proceeds to drive Georgie to the diner and hanging out with her for the rest of the day.

-

Milo pulled his car into the overlook and smiled at Riley.

"Your family surprisingly liked me," he said.

"Who wouldn't like you," Riley said giving him a kiss.

"I just meant with my job and all," Milo said.

"Former job," Riley said, "former."

"My former job with Sonny," Milo said.

"Can I ask you something," Riley said.

"Anything," Milo said.

"Well," Riley began, "things are going to change what with us going back to school, me moving into the mansion, Damian moving into Kate's..."

Milo nodded.

"What I'm trying to say is," Riley continued, "will you still love me a day, a week, a month from now."

"I'll love you forever and ever Riley," Milo said, "and nothing and no one can stop us."

He leaned over and kissed her not knowing that a pair of dark eyes was watching them in the distance.

--

**TBC**

_I could have easily ended this story with an epilogue next chapter but I have a few ideas and twists up my sleeve including Damian meeting Brook and a blast from Riley's past (I'm thinking Johnny or Riley's mom)_


	31. Mommy Dearest

**I'm Here...**

_Don't own GH...just Riley and my wacky ideas_

* * *

"Can I ask you something," Riley said.

"Anything," Milo said.

"Well," Riley began, "things are going to change what with us going back to school, me moving into the mansion, Damian moving into Kate's..."

Milo nodded.

"What I'm trying to say is," Riley continued, "will you still love me a day, a week, a month from now."

"I'll love you forever and ever Riley," Milo said, "and nothing and no one can stop us."

He leaned over and kissed her not knowing that a pair of dark eyes was watching them in the distance.

Abigail Denison was hardly a candidate for mother of the year. In fact she never considered Riley as her daughter more like her best friend however she needed to know what was going on with her little girl was she with the Quartermaines or was she on her own struggling in this small New York town. She knew her daughter had dreams and her only wish was that she fulfilled them. As she sat and watched her little girl making out with a very attractive and slightly older male she didn't know what to think. Should she go into mom mode now and interrupt there moment or simply follow them to there destination..She chose the latter and soon followed the car as it pulled away from the overlook and entered a parking garage that belonged to Harberview Towers. She watched as the man exited the car first and opened up her daughter's door. The woman could tell that the man must be Riley's boyfriend as they looked so much in love. She parked her own car and followed the duo. Once in the lobby of the apartment complex she came face to face with them.

"Mom," Riley said shocked, "what are you doing here?"

"Can't a woman check up on her baby girl," Abby said, "so have you seen Ned yet."

"I have," Riley said, "actually we just came back from brunch with the family and I'll be moving into the mansion in a few days."

"A few days," Abby said, "so where are you living now."

"Here," Riley said, "with my uncle Jason and my cousin Damian."

Abby nodded and looked at Milo.

"I take it he isn't Jason or Damian," Abby said.

Riley shook her head.

"Mom," Riley said, "This is Milo Giambetti...my boyfriend...Milo this is Abigail Dennison my mother."

Abby and Milo shook hands.

"So how serious are the two of you," Abby asked.

Riley rolled her eyes. Was this her mother's way of asking if she and Milo were sleeping together.

"We met the day after I arrived," Riley said, "and it was love at first sight and no mother we haven't had sex don't worry."

Abby gave a sigh of relief.

"So," she said, "care to show me this apartment of yours."

Riley nodded and led her mother toward the elevator.

"Riley," Milo whispered, "I should go and leave you and your mother to be alone."

"You don't have to go Milo," Abby said, "stay."

Milo looked at Riley and knew that staying wasn't a good idea at the moment. How was he to tell Ms. Denison that he was a former bodyguard for the local godfather who planed to go back to school and help her daughter with her restaurant.

"I really should be going," Milo said, "but it was nice to meet you Ms. Dennison."

"Please call me Abby," Abby said.

"Abby," Milo corrected himself.

"Are you free this evening," Abby asked, "because if you are let me take you and my daughter out."

Milo looked at Riley to see if she thought it was a good idea. He watched his girlfriend smile at him before turning to her mother.

"Be here at about seven," Riley said.

Milo nodded and gave her a kiss on the cheek before heading out.

--

Damian sat and watched as Georgie worked behind the counter of the diner. When the young waitress had a break in the flow of customers she brought an iced tea along with a re-fill of Damian's Orange Soda to the table and joined him.

"Life has been crazy huh," Georgie said smiling.

Damian nodded.

"but it's all worth it you know," Damian said, "I mean all my life I was alone, well except for my granny, I always thought I was this produced of a one night stand and that my mother discarded me like yesterday's newspaper. Then I became the Jackal and found some kind of meaning...I was the ace of cyberspace and for a while that was good. Then I googled myself and found the birth certificate. I wanted to track down Connie Falconeri but a part of me was scared. Then I got accepted to PCU and thought I could re-invent myself but that never happened. Instead I used my powers for bad and got myself put in the wrong place at the wrong time. Then Stone Cold and the Blonde One showed up and you know what happened after that. Then Riley came into my life one evening and my world was never the same. She was the first person I could tell my secret pain to, she was the one who knew of my paternity, and she was the one that led me to you."

At that last line Damian smiled which led him to giving his faithful friend a kiss.

"I love you Georgie and it scares me," Damian said.

"Why does it scare you," Georgie asked.

"Because the first real girl that I fell for was the Blonde One," Damian said, "that was a disaster...then the falsely fair Jolene who was really and Angel of Death."

"Are you scared that I too will break your heart Damian," Georgie said.

Damian nodded.

"I promise I will never do that," Georgie said, "If anything I fear you will be the one to break my heart."

"Why do you say that," Damian asked.

"I say this because you are Damian Ashton," Georgie began, "heir to the Quartermaine fortune, son of fashion editor Kate Howard, and when all that comes out into the open you're going to be the world's most eligible bachelor and will have your pick of thousands of beautiful woman, tons of new Blonde Ones just throwing themselves at you."

"I'm over Blonde Ones," Damian said, "I'm more into my brown eyed cyber sweetheart."

Georgie blushed and was about to kiss him this time around when the door opened and Milo entered.

"Milo," Georgie said, "can I take your order."

Milo nodded and Georgie got up and he took her seat. The waitress took his order and headed out back while Damian looked at him.

"Trouble in paradise," Damian asked.

"Riley's mother showed up," Milo said.

"Showed up like how," Damian asked.

"Like followed us into the lobby of the apartment building," Milo said, "she's with Riley right now and invited me to dinner with her."

"Do you think that I should head over there to meet her," Damian asked.

Milo shrugged.

"Your Riley's cousin it couldn't hurt," Milo said.

Damian nodded and told his girlfriend goodbye before heading out.

--

"So this is it," Riley said showing her mother around the penthouse, "Casa De Stone Cold as Damian likes to call it."

Abby rolled her eyes. From what Riley said so far about her cousin Damian she knew he was going to be a character. After being shown around the penthouse Abby now was sitting on the couch while Riley was in the kitchen pouring drinks. Suddenly the sound of keys in the door could be heard.

"You have company sweetheart," Abby said as Damian entered.

The older woman looked at the young man and smiled.

"You must be Damian Spinelli," Abby said.

"That would be me," Damian said, "but the last name is Ashton now."

"As in Ned Ashton," Abby asked.

"That would be my father," Damian said.

"Ned never told me he had a son," Abby said smiling, "I'm Abby by the way Riley's mom."

Damian looked at the older woman once more. She looked so young to have a daughter Riley's age.

Riley re-entered the common area and smiled at Damian.

"Milo told me your mom was here," Damian said, "and the Jackal was interested in meeting the woman who gave birth to my savior."

Riley blushed a bit as he said that.

"So you really do refer to yourself as the Jackal," Abby said, "I thought Riley here was kidding."

"There is nothing wrong with me calling myself the Jackal or the fact that I currently reside in the regrettably pink room," Damian said, "some say it builds character."

Abby nodded.

"So," she said, "Damian...you should join me, my daughter and her boyfriend tonight for dinner."

"I don't want to impose," Damian said.

"Nonsense," Abby said, "in fact bring your girlfriend if you have one...make it a little dinner party...and if Jason shows up before then he will be invited as well."

Damian nodded and left to invite Georgie to dinner before spending the remainder of the afternoon hanging with Riley and Abby.

* * *

**TBC**

_Ok so did you like the twist??? Also I have a BIG twist to Riley's story planed coming soon_


	32. A Twist in the Tale

**I'm Here...**

_Don't own GH...just Riley and my wacky ideas_

--

There was a knock on the penthouse door as Riley came to open it.

"Hi Riley," Georgie said, "Sp-Damian called...man It's going to be hard getting used to calling him that."

Riley nodded as Damian headed downstairs.

"Hey beautiful," Damian said as he reached the foot of the stairs and gave his girlfriend a kiss, "I' glad you could make it."

Georgie nodded before looking at her boyfriend.

"Next time," Georgie whispered, "maybe we can have a date that's just the two of us."

"To be perfectly honest," Damian said, "I feel safe on these group date's I don't know how I'll be one on one."

"You'll be fine," Georgie whispered back to him, "I promise."

Abby came down the stairs and spotted the new young woman standing by Damian's side.

"You must be Georgie," Abby said smiling and shaking the girl's hand, "I'm Abby, Riley's mom."

Georgie shook her hand back and watched as Abby looked at Riley.

"Where's that boyfriend of yours," she asked.

The doorbell rand as if on cue.

"Here he is," Riley said opening the door and running into Milo's arms before she turned around

"Shall we go then," Abby said.

The foursome nodded and followed the older woman to the metro court.

--

They got to the restaurant and placed there orders.

"So," Abby said looking at Milo, "what do you do when you're not making out with my daughter."

"Mother," Riley said.

"I'm sorry," Abby said, "was it too forward...what I meant was what do you do."

"I," Milo began, "that is...I..."

"He's going to business school at the moment," Riley said, "we actually have a long term plan isn't that right."

Milo looked at Riley who winked at him.

"s-she's right Ms...," Milo began before the older woman looked at him and shook her head.

"Abby," Milo continued, "your daughter fully intends to open her own restaurant one day and I fully intent to help her on the business end while she's in the kitchen cooking up her fantastic cuisine."

He leaned over to kiss her on the cheek though Riley was a bit hesitant at this gesture with her mother present. Milo understood and resisted the temptation to do it again.

"So," Georgie said, "what brings you to Port Charles now of all times."

"I don't really know Georgie," Abby said, "I just wanted to check up on my girl and make sure she was staying out of trouble."

"What kind of trouble did you think that Riley would be getting into," Damian asked.

Abby looked both ways before looking the young man into his eyes.

"Living with Jason Morgan you should know the kind of trouble I mean," she whispered.

Damian nodded as Riley looked at her mom.

"Mother," Riley said, "Milo isn't really a business student...yet anyway...he works for Sonny Corinthos."

Abby shook her head.

"I knew it," Abby said, "I knew that you were getting too involved in Jason's world...I knew I should of just had you go to Monica from the beginning."

"Mom I'm ok," Riley said, "I'm a big girl I can take care of myself."

Abby nodded and smiled at Milo.

"I'm sorry about that," Abby said, "I just got a bit over protective."

Milo nodded and understood putting his arm around his girlfriend.

The rest of the evening seemed to go smoothly until Abby spotted a man getting off the elevator. The man must of spotted Abby too because he came over to the table and gave her a hug while the gang rolled there eyes.

"Your mother is a hypocrite Riles," Damian whispered in her ear.

"I know," Riley whispered back, "worrying if I was getting myself wrapped up in mob drama then minutes later hugging Ric Lansing."

Ric and Abby pulled back from there hug when Ric noticed the group of young adults at the table.

"Am I interrupting," Ric asked.

"I was just taking my daughter and her friends out for dinner," Abby said.

"Daughter," Ric asked noticing to dark haired girl sitting between his brother's bodyguard and the computer hacker.

"Ric this is my daughter Riley," Abby said swallowing hard as she watched her girl shaking the DA's hand. It was in that moment a fear came over her. You see around the time she had her fling with AJ she had been working as a secretary for Trevor Lansing and had gotten close with her bosses son Ric. She had always assumed that Riley was AJ's child that it wasn't until she noticed a small similarity between Riley and Ric's features that made her question everything.

_'Riley might not be who I thought after all,_' she thought to herself as Ric excused himself to join a beautiful red head who had just entered.

--

After dinner Damian drove Georgie home while Milo walked Riley and Abby home. Abby watched her daughter kiss the young bodyguard goodbye before turning to her.

"Honey we need to talk," Abby said.

"I don't want to hear it right now mom," Riley said, "anyway feel free to crash in my bed and I'll take the floor...if Jason finds you on the couch Damian and I won't here the end of it."

Abby nodded.

"Anyway the talk isn't about you and Milo," Abby said, "I like Milo it's about you and me."

"Let's talk tomorrow," Riley said, "over breakfast."

Abby nodded and let her daughter have her way. She only hoped that when Riley heard about Ric Lansing and the potential that he, not AJ Quartermaine was her father she wouldn't hate her.

--

**TBC**

_So I was going to make Riley 'potentially' a Drake but I thought Ric would be a lot more fun...can you only imagine the tension between Riley and Damian if the DA of Darkness is her real father_


	33. Thicker Then Water

**I'm Here...**

_Don't own GH...just Riley and my wacky ideas_

* * *

The next morning as Riley headed downstairs she heard the sounds of laughter. As she arrived she spotted Damian in the kitchen while her mother was on the couch.

"I can't believe you did that to her," Abby said, "back when she was in high school Riley was a real pool shark."

"What are you guys talking about," Riley asked.

"About the time that the Jackal hustled his caring cousin and the falsely fair Jolene at Jake's," Damian said.

"Man that seems like forever ago doesn't it," Riley said taking a glass of juice from Damian and taking a sip, "you make this."

Damian nodded.

"Your exquisite culinary skills have been an inspiration," Damian said, "I mean fresh squeezed orange juice and French toast is hardly five star but."

"I love it," Riley said, "anyway back to what I said before I can't fathom the fact that only a few months ago I picked a lock and found myself in your regrettably pink room."

"I think it was fate that led me to forget to set the security system," Damian said, "I just had to get to the hospital to ask the falsely fair Jolene to the tech expo."

"Who is this falsely fair Jolene you keep mentioning," Abby asked.

Damian turned towards Riley who shrugged.

"She was a girl that I thought I liked," Damian said, "turned out to be a mercy killer...then your daughter convinced me to go back into the dating game and lo and behold my cyber sweetie was right under my nose the whole time."

"Cyber Sweetie," Abby asked.

"Online dating," Riley said.

Abby nodded.

"Anyway mom," Riley said, "you told me that last night you wanted to talk."

Abby nodded as Damian sensed that the older woman wanted to talk to her daughter alone.

"I'm going to go and have some mother child bonding of my own now," Damian said picking up his bag from next to the couch and heading out.

When Damian left Riley looked her mother in the eyes.

"So," Riley asked.

"It's about last night," Abby said, "the man at the hotel."

"Yea," Riley said, "how do you and the DA of Darkness know each other?"

Abby rolled her eyes in confusion to which Riley smiled at her mother.

"sorry mom," Riley said, "it's just that Damian has these little nicknames for everyone...I'm surprised he hasn't given you one yet...any way you and DA Lansing know each other..."

Abby took a deep breath.

"When I was in college I spent time working for Trevor Lansing," Abby said, "and well I was involved with his son."

"Involved as in," Riley paused and shook her head, "mother."

"I just thought you might want to know that considering, "Abby said pausing, "considering the fact that there is a slight chance that Ric may be your father."

"I don't believe you," Riley said heading up the stairs, "I'm going to go take a shower and when I come back I want you gone mother."

"But," Abby said.

"Gone," Riley yelled in angry tears.

--

Damian called Kate Howard's cell to see if she was free. Upon reaching his mother's voicemail he decided instead to head to Kelly's not knowing what he was going to find.

-

"I miss being in the fold," Lucas said from behind the counter to Georgie, "I mean your now with Spinelli oh I'm sorry he prefers Damian now and Riley is with Milo and I'm the fifth wheel."

"I'm sorry Lucas," Georgie said pouting at her cousin, "anyway so her mother berates her about being involved with Sonny's guard then just moments later shares a seemingly passionate embrace with Ric Lansing."

Lucas shook his head as the door to the diner opened and a dark haired female entered.

She headed towards where the two cousins stood behind the counter and smiled.

"What's a girl got to do to get serves around here," she said.

"Brook oh my god long time no see," Georgie said, "so I guess you heard huh."

"That I apparently have a brother and that my best friend and former aunt just happens to be dating him," Brook said, "yea I heard and it's a bit too weird for my taste but since when were the Quartermaines conventional."

Georgie had to laugh. Brook was right considering everything that happened Damian was technically her ex-nephew by marriage and putting it all into perspective it sounded a bit incestuous but she shrugged it off.

_'Damian wasn't here during the Dillon years'_ she thought.

Brook was still standing there looking at Lucas and smiled.

"So," Brook said to her ex, "any new boyfriends lately."

"I wish," Lucas said, "how about you."

Brook shook her head.

"Anyway I'm heading to the mansion now," Brook said, "I hope to meet him."

As she said this the door to the diner opened once more as Georgie smiled.

"Hope no more," Georgie said.

--

Riley got downstairs and was relieved to see Abby gone. She hoped that she left town and she could get the nightmare that Ric Lansing could be her father out of her head. She began to wash the dishes Damian left when the door opened and Jason entered.

"Riley he said in a surprised tone," What are you doing here."

"I live here for now until I move into the mansion next week," Riley said.

"I meat why aren't you with Spinelli or Milo," Jason asked, "I swear you are always with one or both of those guys."

Riley let out a laugh.

"I needed alone time without my cousin or boyfriend," Riley said, "After what my mother told me."

"I heard Hurricane Abby blew into town," Jason said as Riley giggled a bit.

Jason gave her a quizzical look.

"Hurricane Abby," Riley said trying not to laugh, "The Jackal has finely gotten to you."

Jason shook his head in agreement.

"So what did she say," Jason questioned.

"Ric Lansing might be my father," Riley said.

"But Spinelli did a background check," Jason said, "your birth certificate..."

"It doesn't matter what the paper said, "Riley said, "apparently my mother slept with Ric around the same time as her fling with AJ and she just assumed AJ was my daddy."

"Too much drama," Jason said.

"Your telling me," Riley said, "now what am I supposed to do...forget that my mom said anything or should I tell the family that there is a possibility I might not be their heir."

"Do what your heart tells you is right," Jason said.

"Again something Damian would say," Riley said smiling.

--

Brook watched as the young man entered the diner and immediately walked over to Georgie.

"Hey," he whispered looking over to Lucas, "do you think Lucas can cover for you so we can have some much needed alone time."

As much as Georgie knew that Lucas would cover she shook her head.

"I can't," Georgie said.

"Did the Jackal do something to offend his beloved Georgie," Damian asked.

Georgie shook her dark curls and looked at him with her big brown doe eyes.

"Never,' Georgie said, "It's just there is another girl you should be spending the afternoon with."

"I keep getting my mother's voicemail," Damian said, "and Riles is spending time with her own maternal figure...please don't tell me I should try to get on my grandmother's good side...I don't think I'll ever be on her good side."

"I was talking about your sister," Georgie said.

"My sister," Damian asked confused as Brook stepped next to Georgie and smiled.

"Your sister," Brook said placing her hand out to him, "hi I'm Brook Lynn Ashton."

"Hi," Damian replied, "I'm Damian Spinelli...soon to be Damian Ashton."

Brook turned to Lucas who was still behind the counter.

"Lucas," Brook said, "I'll have an Orange Soda..."

"Me too," Damian said to Lucas before turning back to Brook and finding a table.

"You know what would great with that," Brook said as they sat down.

"Barbeque Chips," Damian asked.

"Man you're definitely my brother," Brook said laughing as Damian pulled a bag of chips out of his messenger bag.

"Always be prepared," Damian said.

--

Riley knew what she had to do as she finally arrived at the Quartermaine mansion. She had to tell them about Ric, she was too late.

"Like hell that man is her father," Edwards voice rang, "she is my great grand daughter...she has her great grandmother Lila's eyes."

"Trust me," Abby said, "I'd rather see you be her family over the Lansing's. I mean Ric he's alright but then you have Trevor who could be her grandfather and well he's not the best of people not to mention her uncle one Sonny Corinthos."

"the best thing for all of us would be to have a DNA test done," Monica said, "see if she is Ric's child...if it comes back negative then she's AJ's."

Riley then entered the room not waiting for Alice to announce her.

"I'll do it," Riley said, "but I know in my heart I'm a Quartermaine."

--

**TBC**


	34. I'll Fly Away

**I'm Here...**

_Don't own GH...just Riley and my wacky ideas...A few things before I go on...I peeked back a few chapters and I'm pretty sure I never implied hat Sonny knew about Kate's son yet...also I plan on adding another layer to this...finally I realize a flip-flopped and suddenly began to refer to Spinelli as Damian that is a bad habit of mine in all my Spinelli 'transformation' fics and I'm so sorry..._

* * *

Riley spent the remainder of the evening alone at the penthouse. Her mother had either skipped town of found another place to stay, Jason was out most likely doing business or playing house with Elizabeth, and Damian was busy with his own life.

As she sat in her boring beige room she couldn't help but think that in the beginning Damian was the hopelessly shy boy next door type who she had helped break out of his shell. Now he was the confident son of a former rock star and famous fashion editor while she didn't know who she was and it scared her to death.

"Knock knock," Damian said from her doorway. It was a familiar scene she knew she would miss when they moved to separate homes.

Riley sat up in her bed and smiled at him.

"I'm coming in weather you like it or not," Damian said walking in and seating himself on his desk chair.

He then proceeded to tell her all about his encounter with his sister Brook, how they both shared a love of Orange Soda and Barbeque Chips, how she was a singer like their father and how she always knew there was something missing in her life and that he was it. He also told his young cousin that the following day he was moving out of the regrettably pink room at casa de stone cold and moving onto his mother's huge house.

All Riley could do was nod. She could tell Damian was genuinely happy and she didn't want to crush his spirits by telling him about the fact that Ric Lansing might be her father.

--

The next morning Riley packed a few essentials into her duffle bag. Today was the day she took the DNA test that would decide her fate. She was scared to death. As dysfunctional as the Quartermaines were she wanted ever so much for them to be her family over the Lansing's. The plus side to Ric being her father is that she's have a little sister to spoil in his daughter Molly but that was the only good thing. Though if she was a Q then she'd have a plethora of extended family.

She then took a deep breath. She just couldn't let Damian move on to his new life without telling him the truth in some way. She had already had lied to him a couple of times and knew she needed to be open and honest. Even if it turned out that he wasn't her cousin he would always remain her truest friend.

_Dear Damian,_

She picked up her pen and tapped it to the side of the wooden desk. She needed to say just the right thing.

_Seeing you so happy with the new set of cards life has dealt you it pains me to tell you this though you need to know. I thought the best way was to put it all down into words that way even though I'm not ready to talk I'm not keeping secrets. Remember when we were at the Metro Court the other evening and my mother all of a sudden was hugged by the DA of Darkness Ric Lansing. Well it turns out my mother slept with him right around the time she was with AJ. Yes it means what you most likely are thinking. Ric might be my father. The Quartermaines want me to get a DNA test. They feel in there hearts that I am there's. I agree, I know that I'm a Quartermaine but what if we are wrong. After taking the test I might just flee. Get out of doge for a while and do some soul searching. That being said cousin or not you were always my friend. I will cherish the times that the Jackal and his Sweet Cyrano had together._

Riley paused trying to find a good closing line before simply signing...

_XOXO Riley_

She folded up the piece of stationary and placed it into an envelope. She then tip toed into the regrettably pink room where he was still fast asleep and slid the note into his messenger bag. She knew that in time he would find it.

--

Meanwhile Jason was in Sonny's office.

"You wanted to see me," Jason said, "good because I needed to see you."

"What I need you for is more important," Sonny said, "we have a new threat."

Sonny proceeded to tell his enforcer everything he knew so far about Anthony Zacchara. He told Jason how his rival's lawyer was Trevor Lansing and that Trevor once had a thing with Kate Howard his current girlfriend. He told Jason how much he feared for Kate's safety at this time of crises.

"So anyway," Sonny said, "what did you need to tell me?"

Jason took a deep breath. He wasn't sure if what he was about to tell Sonny would be a good idea seeing as what he had just told him.

Sonny didn't like Jason's silent treatment.

"Are you going to tell me it or not," Sonny said in an angry tone.

"Don't shoot the messenger," Jason said, "but Kate has a son who is moving into her place."

"A son," Sonny replied thinking to a night a few weeks ago when Kate accidentally took one of her boss Warren's _'performance enhancers' _instead of an aspirin and the former High School Sweethearts finally made love for the first time. He then thought about Kate's history with Trevor.

"Who's the boy and who's his father," Sonny asked curiously.

"The boy is Spinelli," Jason said, "and apparently his father was Ned."

Sonny just rolled his eyes. He knew that Ned Ashton had a daughter who was about the same age as Jason's _'boy'_ with Lois Cerillo another acquaintance of his from the old neighborhood. The thought of Ned cheating on Lois with Connie and having a child made him sick to his stomach though he didn't want to show his venerability especially with an impending mob war. He made a mental note to keep close watch on the younger man so that his enemies wouldn't use him to get to Kate and in turn get back at him. His present connection to Jason didn't make matters any better.

"What about Riley," Sonny asked, "how is she doing?"

"Pretty good," Jason said not knowing about how she might be Ric's yet, "she and Milo seem real happy together and she is really getting along with the family I think."

Sonny nodded.

"I don't know how to break it to Milo about the impending war," Sonny said, "I mean this summer he seemed happy to begin a real life with your niece."

Jason nodded and thought that he and the young bodyguard were a lot alike. Both Milo and Jason loved somebody dearly yet at the same time they lived a dangerous life and would protect their woman at any cost.

--

Riley entered the hospital and immediately locked eyes with the man that could possibly be her father.

"Hello again," Ric said, "Riley was it."

Riley just glared at him as she turned to Nurse Leyla Mir.

"Let's get this over and done with," Riley said.

The young nurse nodded as she preformed the necessary procedures to gather the two patients DNA.

As soon as Nurse Mir was done Riley headed to the stairwell. She didn't want to answer any of Ric's questions about why they were doing this, she didn't want to here any of the Quartermaines words encouraging her that it would all turn out alright, she just want to run.

--

Damian, Brook, and Georgie were laughing and chatting as they brought the last of Damian's things into the home of Kate Howard.

"This is going to be so weird," Damian said, "not waking up to the smells of Riley's cooking or listening to her blasting her stereo at the most randomness of times. Not seeing Stone Cold walk in early in the morning after riding his bike all night."

"But look on the bright side," Brook said, "You don't have to spend restless nights worrying that one of Jason's enemies might break into your home."

"Brook you do know that Sonny Corinthos lives next door, "Georgie said, "and he's dating Damian's mother so a mob threat is still out there."

"I was just trying to help," Brook said.

"I the Jackal appreciates the siren's optimism," Damian said smiling as he reached into his messenger bag to pull out his precious laptop. It was then that a white envelope with his name written in a familiar script fell out.

"Riley must have written me a goodbye letter," Damian said smiling, "as she was already gone this morning when I got up."

Damian opened the envelope and read the note. He had to re read it two or three times to fully comprehend everything. That his dear Riley could possibly be the daughter of the DA of Darkness and that she was fleeing town that afternoon. He needed to go find her and he needed to do it on his own, or at the very least with Stone Cold's help.

He faked a yawn and told his sister and girlfriend that he could use a nap and he'd call them later. Brook gave him a quick sisterly hug before leaving while Georgie could sense there was something going on.

Damian handed her the note which after reading it Georgie nodded.

"Be careful," she whispered before kissing him on the cheek and heading out. Damian then picked up his cell and dialed an all too familiar number.

'Stone Cold," Damian said, "it's the Jackal...Riley is in peril and I need your help."

-

After leaving the hospital Riley headed toward the outskirts of town when she found herself on the side of a small country road that led to parts unknown. She didn't care how dangerous hitchhiking was she just wanted to get as far away from Port Charles and fast. Soon a car pulled up with a young man behind the wheel. He smiled at her as she smiled back.

"Where are you heading," he asked.

"Anywhere but here," Riley replied as she watched him unlock the door, motioning for her to come in. she smiled and accepted his offer as he didn't look like a psychopath.

"I know this might sound silly coming from a hitchhiker and all but I was brought up to never take a ride from a stranger so," Riley paused to put out her hand, "I'm Riley."

"Johnny," Johnny said.

* * *

**TBC**

_So how did you like the latest layer I added...? As far as a timeline goes the story began in Mid to Late July and I figure now in the story it is Late August or Early September so I do not think I will drag it on enough to put the BW Ball into this verse also I don't know yet if Leticia's death and the whole 'Strangler' SL will become an element of this or if I will go my own crazy way with this._


	35. On the Run

**I'm Here...**

_Don't own GH...just Riley and my wacky ideas_

* * *

Riley opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings. The last thing she consciously remembered was driving down the road with a man named Johnny. Johnny told her he was just passing through and was glad for the company while she had told him in a vague way how she was escaping her past in Port Charles and was ready to start anew. She didn't know how long she was out but as she opened her eyes she realized it was still dark. As she looked over at the driver's seat of the now parked car she saw his dark eyes staring back at her.

"Good morning sleepy head," Johnny said smiling.

"Morning," Riley asked, "how long was I out."

"Well it's not technically morning," Johnny said, "I mean it's about eight...you fell asleep a few hours ago."

"A few hours," Riley asked, "how long have we been driving."

She then noticed the car was stopped.

"We've been together since about four," Johnny said, "you crashed at about six and the car died at six thirty."

Riley nodded

"That was so rude of me," Riley said, "I'm truly sorry."

Johnny shook his head to let her know it was ok that she slept.

"anyway there is no cell reception to call for service," Johnny said, "but now that you are awake we can leave the car...I mean I know this area and there is a barn down the road and I think we should head there till sunrise at least...it will be safer."

"Safer," Riley asked.

"If my handlers find us...," Johnny began.

"Handlers," Riley asked, "what are you a zoo animal or something."

"Or something," Johnny said hoping that she would ask no more questions.

--

Meanwhile Damian was sitting on the couch back at the penthouse with Georgie at his side.

"Did you find anything yet," Georgie asked leaning over his shoulder.

"Working on it," Damian said turning to her and giving her a kiss on her cheek. She smiled back at him, glad that he no longer saw her as just his faithful friend and that they were dating now. She watched as he brushed a strand of his hair out of his eyes and continued to hack into the security camera footage of local businesses. Jason had yet to call him and his sister Brook was off again having only been in town for an all too brief visit to meet her brother. Soon a knock on the door pulled them away from there quest.

"It's Milo," Milo said.

Georgie got up and let the former bodyguard in.

"You sounded like something was wrong," Milo said looking around, "where's Riley...is she okay."

Georgie handed Milo the note and he shook his head.

"No," Milo said, "she was so sure she was AJ's Daughter...I mean the background check you said you did when she first came to town proved it didn't it."

Damian gave him a nervous face as Milo grabbed the collar of Damian's shirt.

"Didn't it," Milo repeated.

"Ease up on the violence and I'll spill,' Damian said.

Milo released his grip and slumped down on the couch.

"Ok," Milo said, "spill."

Damian told him about how Riley's mother Abby was with both Ric and AJ at the same time in her life and though she wasn't sure which of her lovers was the father of her daughter she put it down as AJ because she wanted what was best for her little girl and being a Quartermaine heir was better then being Trevor Lansing's granddaughter in her eyes. He then said how his father, Ned was the only member of the Quartermaines she confided in.

When Milo was done hearing this he shook his head.

"Am I that bad of a boyfriend that she couldn't come to me with her problems," Milo asked no one in particular.

"She only told me in a letter," Damian said, "and frankly I think she just did that because she knew I was ticked when she kept the whole Ned thing from me."

Milo nodded.

"Anyway I'm working on tracking her down," Damian said, "wait...I think I got something."

He looked at footage of Riley on the run.

"She's by the side of the road," Damian said, "her thumb is coming up...a car is stopping...no Riley...Damn It."

Georgie and Milo looked at the young hacker in shock.

"She got in," Damian said banging on his keyboard. It was clear that he was looking up who the owner of the car was."

--

In the dark of the evening the young runaways made there way into the barn when they reached their destination Johnny motioned for Riley to sit before he headed to a back corner of the barn and grabbed a blanket and a flashlight.

"So you really do know this place," Riley said as she began to shiver and scooch her body back, "this was your plan all along wasn't it...to take an unsuspecting innocent girl to this barn to take advantage of them."

Johnny looked ah her in shock and threw her over a blanket before staying on the other side of the barn.

"I just thought you'd want to stay warm," Johnny said, "I would never hurt you...no I come up to this place to have some me time...I actually seem to be doing that a lot lately."

"What about those handlers," Riley asked.

Johnny couldn't help but smile as he began to tell her the bitter truth about who he really was.

--

Georgie had moments earlier given her boyfriend a kiss and headed out of the penthouse. She would have loved to stay and help the boys on their search but she had to work the early shift at Kelly's and wanted to call it a night.

"Be safe," Damian whispered to her before she left. When she was gone Milo turned to Damian.

"So," Milo asked, "find anything on the car yet."

"The car is registered to a Johnny Zacchara," Damian said.

"Did you just say Zacchara," Milo asked.

Damian nodded.

"We got to go NOW," Milo said.

"You know him," Damian asked.

"I know of him," Milo said, "I'll tell you about it in the car."

--

Ric and his father never got along however after hearing that there was a possibility that he could have another daughter he thought he needed to talk. Trevor meanwhile had his own twisted agenda with his son the DA.

"Richard," Trevor said, "I'm so glad that you invited me to dinner."

"If you think that this is a sappy father son moment it isn't," Ric said, "Remember Abigail Dennison."

"Vaguely," Trevor said. In actuality he remembered her quite well. The feisty brunette who was working for him and took a likening to his son.

"She might have had my child," Ric said, "I took a DNA test and if this girl is my daughter I don't want you near her."

"Now how old would she be," Trevor asked, "fifteen, sixteen..."

"Eighteen," Ric said.

"Eighteen," Trevor said, "old enough to vote and old enough for HER to decide if she wants to get to know her old granddad or not."

Before Ric had time to argue with his father the elder Lansing's cell rang.

"What," Trevor said, "he escaped...when...how long ago..."

Trevor hung up.

"Trouble Dad," Ric asked.

"Johnny Zacchara was in Port Charles," Trevor said, "he was last seen heading out of town...his handlers lost track of him...his father is going to kill me."

"Good luck with all that dad," Ric said as Trevor left.

--

Milo explained to Damian how max had told him about the impending war on the horizon and how Sonny and Jason planed on telling the him that if he wanted an out then now was the time to do it. Milo explained how he was torn...he liked his job but at the same time liked the option of giving Riley a normal life and after hearing about the whole DNA thing the idea of going to Business school was looking better and better.

"That's the car," Damian said, "pull over."

Milo pulled his car off the road and far enough away from Johnny's car so it wouldn't look suspicious. The two men got out of the car and noticed that it was empty.

"Ok," Milo said, "now I'm angry..."

He thought of the worst case scenario. Of Johnny and Riley together someplace making love.

"It's almost midnight," Damian said, "who knows how long the car was parked here and how far on foot they got."

"I would say we could wait a few hours till sunrise," Milo said, "but it might be too late."

Damian thought he could track tem down however there were no buildings nearby that would have security camera and his laptop battery was practically dead which wasn't good. He picked up his cell in attempt to call her, hoping she'd pick up. However there was no cell reception.

"Let's just drive on," Damian said, "I mean there has to be a cabin or something...I mean maybe some old farmer spotted them."

Milo shrugged. It was wishful thinking and at least they wouldn't just be sitting in there car until the morning.

--

Emily was working the Night Shift that night and began to pace outside of the labs when a hand tapped her on the shoulder. She feared that when she turned around it would be Dr. Ford or Epiphany ready to give the young intern a lecture about slacking off however it was far from it.

"It's about Riley," Patrick Drake asked, "before you ask I was at the nurses Ball I heard her say she was your late brother AJ's daughter...so your family not believe the birth certificate and want hard DNA results."

"Something like that," Emily said. It was a slow night in the ER and the young neurosurgeon was a man that Emily trusted, "the family found out she might not be AJ's but that she might be Ric Lansing's daughter."

Patrick gave Emily a shocked look. He didn't see that coming.

"And now I don't know," Emily said, "is it wrong for me to want to sneak a peek at the tests and change it if necessary to be in my family's favor."

"I'm not going to answer," Patrick said, "You're a good person Emily I'm sure you'll do what is right."

Emily thanked her friend and Colleague and headed to the hub to wait till she was needed.

--

The hours passed as a restless Johnny watched Riley who was fast asleep yet again. He remembered there was a 24 hour convenience store a ways down the road so he thought that while she was sound asleep and hidden away from the world in the barn that he would travel to get them something to eat for breakfast. Little did he know that people were hot on their trail.

A little bit after Johnny's departure Riley felt something moving. She opened her eyes to see a mouse crawling on her arm. She screamed. From down the road Milo and Damian heard the scream.

"It's Riley," Milo said, "let's go."

The road ended so they hoped out of the car and ran till they spotted the barn. The sun was slowly creeping up as they saw her.

"Riley," Milo said running over and scooping her up into his arms, "are you ok."

"I'm fine Milo," Riley said.

"We heard a scream," Damian said.

"There was a mouse," Riley said looking into Milo's eyes, "I guess you know about Ric huh."

Milo nodded.

"I should have told you," Riley said, "but I don't want it to be true."

"believe me," Milo said, "neither do I...I mean it's enough having to seek Edward's approval but Ric my ex bosses brother...major conflict of interest."

"Thanks Milo," Riley said, "I forgot that if Ric is my dad Sonny would be my uncle."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Damian said, "I mean Stone Cold is your Uncle now."

"True," Riley said, "I don't know...there needs to be more positives besides my little sister."

"We wouldn't be related," Damian said, "so if things went south with our significant others we could get together in a more personal nature."

"You didn't just go there," Milo said.

Damian simply smiled and squeezed Riley's hand as he watched her rest her head on Milo's shoulder.

--

Patrick looked around as he entered the lab. He wasn't going to let Emily tamper with Riley's files as she was family. He wasn't a Quartermaine or a Lansing. He had nothing to loose.

He looked at the paper and a smile spread across his face.

_'Just as it should be,'_ Patrick thought.

--

The sun was now trickling into the barn as footsteps were heard. Upon entering the barn and seeing two men with Riley Johnny let instinct take over as he pulled his gun out.

Milo had instinct as well and got up. Pulling his own gun at Milo.

At seeing her boyfriend and savior pointing guns at each other Riley wanted the madness to stop so she stood in between them.

"I can't let you do this," Riley said.

"Spinelli," Milo said.

Damian didn't need to hear more as he went between the two men to try and pull Riley away.

"I'm not moving," Riley said looking at Johnny.

"Johnny," Riley said, "thanks for everything but I should really get going."

"Going," Johnny said, "back to that mess you called a life."

"yes," Riley said, "I guess I needed to just sleep on it...I can't run away from my problems I need to face them dead on."

"You have more courage then I do," Johnny said putting down his weapon and watching as the trio left. Outside his handlers watched and as soon as Johnny was alone they swooped in.

"Trevor and your father are worried Johnny," one man said.

Johnny reluctantly followed the men thinking how much he admired his spunky new friend and how much he hoped that their paths crossed again.

* * *

**TBC**

This (hopefully) will not be the last we see of Johnny...so what did the Test REALY say...did Patrick change Ric's name or was she a Q all along...find out and take my poll


	36. A Villainous Plot

**I'm Here...**

_Don't own GH...just Riley and my wacky ideas_

* * *

A few hours later Trevor Lansing entered the house at Crimson Point hoping that Johnny hadn't run off again as the young mob prince was key in his latest plans.

"What do you want Trevor," Johnny said angrily. He hated the fact that he was prisoner in his own home. The past evening in his car and later in the small barn with Riley was the most exhilarating thing to happen to him in a long while.

"This girl you were with last night," Trevor said, "what dose she know about you...what do you know about her."

"What we know about each other is none of your business," Johnny said, "and don't worry she won't be showing her face near me again, she has a boyfriend, and besides I wouldn't want any girl here near my father OR you."

"Ah John," Trevor said, "but this girl is different...her name was Riley wasn't it."

"h-how did you," Johnny said shaking his head, "never mind that...if you hurt her."

"Hurt her," Trevor said smiling, "now why on earth would I want to hurt my own granddaughter."

--

Kate Howard entered her home from the terrace and smiled at the sight he saw. Her son was telling his girlfriend Georgie (who had gotten off her shift at Kelly's early) something. Kate couldn't hear what her boy was saying but as she watched his expressions and movement she could tell it was an adventure of some sort. She then moved her eyes to the other end of the couch where Riley sat curled up in her boyfriend Milo's arms. Kate had overheard the suspicions about Riley and felt bad for the girl. As someone who was involved with Trevor Lansing for five years Kate knew what the man was like and wouldn't wish him into anyone's life.

"Eh hmm," Kate said getting her son's attention and causing Riley to sit up and move a few inches away from Milo.

"Mom," Damian said, "hey."

Kate smiled and looked at the foursome.

"Damian, "Kate said, "I have an idea."

"What kind of idea," Damian asked.

"I thought that I..that is we...could throw a party," Kate said.

"A party," Damian replied.

"I mean nothing big or formal or anything, "Kate said, "I mean you and me of coarse...and some of my friends from the city who are dieing to meet you...Georgie you'd of coarse be there as would you two."

Kate pointed to Riley and Milo who nodded.

"Then your father and sister hopefully," Kate continued, "the rest of the Quartermaines, your friend Lulu and her boyfriend...Logan that's his name right?...and pretty much yea a good amount of the town. It will be like your big entrance into Port Charles society Damian...yours too Riley."

The young girl nodded. Oh how she wished that Kate's party would be her coming out into the Port Charles society as Riley Quartermaine the daughter of the late AJ Quartermaine however she knew there was a good chance that she wasn't. Her cell soon rang which broke her out of her thoughts.

"Hello," Riley said, "they are...I'll be there Monica."

As she hung up Kate looked at her son.

"We can finish planning the party at a later date," Kate said.

Damian nodded and headed out with his friends to the hospital to hear Riley's fate.

--

Johnny couldn't get those words Trevor said out of his head.

_'Why on earth would I want to hurt my own granddaughter?'_

Whatever was going to happen to the sweet yet troubled young woman he met the other day he didn't know but he already knew he wouldn't like it. He wanted to find her, to warn her, yet the guards were tripled around Crimson Point and he couldn't find a way to escape...yet.

--

Riley, Milo, Damian, and Georgie entered the hospital and were immediately greeted by Logan and Lulu.

"Blonde One," Damian said, "is everything ok."

"I'm fine," Lulu said.

"We were actually at the mansion when the call came," Logan said.

"And Monica actually lets you in her house," Riley asked.

"Monica was at the hospital," Logan said as he shook his head, "anyway Riley I know where you're going through...I mean when I waited for the results to hear if Scott was my dad or not I was terrified."

Riley smiled at Logan and let him hug her.

"Good Luck," Logan whispered as Monica entered the waiting area along with Emily. Riley figured Edward must have been working and Tracy just didn't give a damn about her. Also in the waiting area was a woman Riley had seen around. Her name was Skye and she was supposedly her aunt...well if she was AJ's. Skye also happened to be Ric's girlfriend.

_'Whatever happens next,'_ Riley thought to herself, _"this Skye person will be in my life weather as my aunt or potential step mother.'_

"Ok," Monica said holding an envelope, "are you ready to see the results."

Riley nodded as Trevor silently sneaked off of the elevator awaiting the results.

"Ok Riley," Monica said, "the results are in and it looks like..."

She opened the envelope and made a face. It was clear the news wasn't good.

"Ric is your father," Monica said, "Not AJ I'm sorry."

Riley nodded in understanding. She knew she shouldn't have kept her hopes up. Milo gave her a hug.

"It will be ok Riles," Milo said, "Whatever happens I'll be here...I love you no matter what your last name is."

"I'm here for you too," Damian said, "weather you're my caring cousin or the daughter to the DA of Darkness."

-

Patrick Drake witnessed the scene from the other side of the hub.

_'Impossible,'_ Patrick thought as he had read the results himself and saw that Ric and Riley's DNA didn't match. He knew the results were tampered; now he needed to find proof.

-

Riley took Milo's hand and walked over to where Ric and Skye were sitting. Both of them seemed to be in as much shock as Riley was.

"S-so you really are my father," Riley said.

"I guess I really am," Ric said smiling, "I'm still letting it all set in."

"Me too," Riley said.

"I know this is kind of unorthodox," Ric said, "but why not go on a double date with me...informal...it would be a great chance for us to get to know each other more."

Riley looked at Milo then Ric.

"And you don't mind me dating Sonny's former bodyguard," Riley said.

"I've seen you with him at the ball," Ric said, "and I see him with you now...he makes you happy doesn't he."

"Very much so," Riley said.

"Well then if you're happy so am I," Ric said.

Riley smiled and gave her father a hug. It was a start.

"I on the other hand," Trevor said, "don't want you anywhere near this man."

"Dad," Ric said.

"Richard," Trevor said, "are you soft...this man works."

"Worked," Milo said.

"Whatever," Trevor said, "for Sonny and the Corinthos organization...he's not the kind of guy I want my granddaughter with...in fact I'll be taking her from you son."

Trevor took riley by the hand and began to drag her out.

"I'm not going with you," Riley said, "I'm staying here with my dad, my boyfriend, my friends."

"Riley, Riley, Riley," Trevor said, "you're a Lansing now...you need someone to show you the way."

Ric really didn't want is father torturing his daughter but he had never won when fighting with the older man so he backed down and watched as his father took the young woman out of the hospital.

"God I hope he doesn't hurt her," Milo said to no one in particular.

Ric looked at the young man and nodded.

"You and me both," Ric said.

--

Johnny continued to pace the halls of Crimson Point looking for and out when he overheard two of the guards talking.

"Johnny is enough of a challenge," the first guard said, "but now a young girl as well."

"Mr. Lansing instructed we keep a watch on his granddaughter when she arrives," the second guard said, "She was the one with Johnny the other evening."

"That's not a good sign," the first guard replied.

"No," the second said as the moved out of Johnny's earshot.

'No. not Riley,' Johnny thought.

--

Riley sat in the car with Trevor in silence.

"Don't worry about your things," Trevor began, "I have everything set for you where we are going, "a new house, a new room, fully stocked closet...lots of shoes I know how you young ladies love your shoes...and there is a man I'd like you to meet. Well you met him...Johnny remember. Well I think you and Johnny will be spending a lot of time together. In fact if all goes according to my plans I see a Zacchara/Lansing wedding in the not so distant future."

Trevor smiled as Riley welt scared. Scared for her, scared for Johnny, scared for Milo, scared for everyone she held near and dear to her.

--

**TBC**

_WOW_

_I think I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I love my new Trevor centric twist...man he's a sick bastard isn't he manipulating two young adults in his plot for world domination._


	37. The Fortress of Darkness

**I'm Here...**

_Don't own GH...just Riley and my wacky ideas_

* * *

Riley cried herself to sleep that night in her new room at Crimson Pointe. She didn't know what Trevor Lansing had planed and she knew she didn't like it. She was curled up in bed still dressed in the jeans and shirt she was wearing the day prior. She wished she could lie in the bed all day however the sound of the door opening gave her a chill. She assumed it was Trevor there to give her orders or a set of handlers to spy on her. As she turned her head to see a familiar pair of dark and troubled eyes a smile curled on her face.

"J-Johnny," Riley said, "what a pleasant surprise."

"I wish I could say likewise," Johnny said, "but you have a life."

"Had," Riley said, "two lives in fact."

"Two," Johnny questioned.

"It's a long story," Riley said.

"We have all day," Johnny said smiling, "that is unless Trevor drags you someplace."

"I wouldn't put it past him," Riley said smiling back at Johnny.

"I'll tell you what," Johnny said, "I'll give you a half hour to get cleaned up and I'll come back...I'll even bring you breakfast."

"Not necessary," Riley said.

"It's the least I could do," Johnny said.

--

Milo was a mess as he entered the hotel. He immediately spotted Skye seated in the restaurant and saw the red head motion to him. It gave him a weird sensation to accept a meeting with a woman who was the lover and baby mama of Lorenzo Alcazar.

"Milo thanks for meeting me," Skye said, "I just wanted to talk to you about Riley."

"Did Ric send you," Milo questioned.

Skye nodded.

"He's worried," Skye said, "I mean he wants to know his not so little girl but at the same time he doesn't want Trevor to mess with her life and to get her wrapped up in an impending mob war."

"I think that no matter what Riley would be caught in the middle, "Milo said, "weather she was with Trevor or not...I mean being Ric's daughter it would make her Sonny's niece. Then there is me."

Skye nodded.

"I just wish there was something we could do," Skye said.

"Well isn't there," Milo asked.

"Ric is trying," Skye said, "he plans to meet with his father later today to see what he can do to convince him to move Riley in with him."

"Maybe then I can see her again," Milo said sticking his hand in his pocket and pulling out a box and handed it to Skye. "Do you think you can tell Ric to give his to Riley...have him tell her that I miss her and can't stop thinking about her."

Skye nodded and took the box and finished her breakfast date with Milo.

--

Damian really wanted to hack into the security system of the Zachara compound at Crimson Pointe and save his fair Riley from peril however he knew that as much as he wanted to be her hero he needed o let life take its course and hope for the best. He was currently in an unexpected predicament of his own. The day before his mother Kate mentioned this party or rather debut she wanted to throw. The young man thought that the party would happen in a week or two however Kate had thought the event would happen much more sooner, like the following evening. So on this lonely Thursday Damian Spinelli was preoccupied with his mother's party plans that he couldn't think about Riley's predicament.

"Damian," Kate said pulling her cell from her ears momentarily talk, "so I was thinking."

Damian looked at his mother and intently listened to what she said...it was most defiantly a pleasant distraction

--

Johnny arrived back in Riley's room with a tray of food. He looked at the young girl her wet hair pulled back in a ponytail dressed in a clean pair of jeans and a long sleeved black top.

"You look nice," Johnny said.

"Thanks," Riley said trying not to blush. She had to admit Johnny was attractive but she knew she couldn't, shouldn't like him like anymore then a friend and not the kind with benefits.

"So," Johnny said handing Riley a slice of toast, "you were saying about living two lives."

Riley took a bite of the toast and chewed it before saying.

"I was Riley Dennison," Riley said, "kind of boring...got by on a B average in school...had a handful of acquaintances, no one you could really call a friend really...I waitresses though enjoyed messing around in the kitchen a lot more."

Johnny nodded.

"then on my eighteenth birthday last Spring I found out I was Riley Quartermaine," Riley said, "I thought that this would be nice...that I could get to know my family and eventually after going to university and studying business using the family's name and connections to open up my very own restaurant."

"You dream big," Johnny said.

Riley nodded and smiled at him.

"and well this Riley Quartermaine had a loving boyfriend named Milo," Riley went on, "a best friend and cousin named Damian, not to mention great friends like Georgie, Lucas, and well I guess Lulu and Logan as well...heck even Maxie and Cooper were there for me I guess."

"And now it's Riley Lansing," Johnny said.

"Unfortunately," Riley said, "who has a boyfriend and friends she's forbidden to see, and a confidant who her grandfather wants her to marry so that he can rise to power."

"Excuse me," Johnny replied.

"Trevor told me," Riley began as the door opened.

"Trevor told you what," Trevor said smiling, "ah John I see you and my granddaughter got re-acquainted...anyway I wish to spend alone time with her but don't run John I have big plans for dinner this evening."

Johnny rolled his eyes and left the young woman and the older man alone. He kept near by incase she screamed.

-

Ric met up with Skye shortly after her meeting with Milo.

"So," Ric said, "how was the boyfriend."

"Genuinely concerned for her," Skye said, "he seems to really care for her."

Ric nodded.

"I would never have pictured it," Ric said, "actually accepting one of my brother's men with my daughter."

"well you never pictured you'd have a teenaged daughter," Skye said, "well for another twelve or thirteen years which by then we'd both be in the same boat."

Ric smiled thinking for a moment about the future, him and Skye married, Molly and Lila Rae as two beautiful young women giving them hell.

"Anyway," Skye said handing Ric a box.

"You shouldn't have," Ric said.

"I didn't," Skye said, "when you go to see Trevor this is for your daughter...from Milo...he loves and misses her."

Ric took the box and nodded assuring his girlfriend that he'd relay Milo's message and with any luck bring Riley back to him.

--

"Ok," Trevor said, "let's get this straight you are my granddaughter and whatever I say you do...If I tell you to jump you ask how high...if I tell you to stay on a certain part of the grounds and to keep out of Anthony's sight you will."

Riley nodded.

"Truth be told Anthony doesn't even know you're at this house," Trevor said, "let alone that you were the girl who his precious son was with the other day...if he finds out...well you don't want to know."

Riley nodded in fear. She had heard that Anthony Zachara was a psychopath however she had heard the same thing about Johnny who turned out to be a real sweet guy and a good listener to her not so secret pains.

Trevor heard the sound of glass slamming and knew Anthony was having another fit so he excused himself from Riley. Now alone the young girl waited a few minutes for Johnny to creep in. upon no one coming Riley sat at her desk and dialed a familiar number.

-

Damian was working with Kate when his cell rang.

"Mom I need to get this," Damian said.

Kate nodded and watched Damian step out on the terrace.

"Riles," Damian said, "has the Sr. Sith Lord hurt you,"

"I'm fine," Riley said, 'well as fine as a captive can be...anyways how is Milo holding up."

"I don't know," Damian said, "I haven't heard much from him since the hospital though I bet he's a mess like me."

"You don't sound like a mess," Riley said, "actually you sound surprisingly upbeat."

"Remember that debut my mom mentioned," Damian said, "apparently its tomorrow evening so planning the festivities has given the Jackal a pleasant distraction."

"Glad someone has one of those," Riley said, 'man I so wish I could go."

-

Trevor left Anthony's room and entered the foyer to see one of the guards dragging Ric in.

"Dad," Ric said, "this is no place for my daughter to be living. I'm taking her home."

"Really Richard," Trevor said, "is that a good idea...I mean with you she'll be back to messing around with Corenthos's guy is that really what you want."

"Well she'd be happier that way," Ric said, "so in turn I'd be happier."

"So you'd be happy to know she was in the middle of a war," Trevor said, "come on Richard."

"She's in the same war here," Ric said, "though not on the winning side."

"And whose side is the winning side," Trevor said, 'don't tell me your siding with your brother."

"If being on my brother's side of this war means being against you," Ric said, "then yea I guess I'm on Sonny's side."

Trevor shook his head.

"Wrong answer," Trevor said.

"May I at least see her," Ric asked.

"Fine," Trevor said leading her to the room.

-

Riley heard noise and knew she needed to get off the phone.

"I'll try to call later," Riley said.

"Man I wish you could come tomorrow," Damian said.

"You and me both," Riley said, "give Milo my love."

"Will do," Damian said as Riley hung off the phone.

"Riley," Trevor said, "you have a visitor."

"Unless it's Milo," Riley said, "I don't want to see them."

"What if it's your dad," Ric said entering the room.

Riley ran into the older man's arms and embraced him in tears.

"Please tell me you're here to free me from this nightmare," Riley said.

"I'm trying to," Ric said, "but apparently my father doesn't want you to leave."

"Can't you try harder," Riley said, "I've been here for less then a day and I'm already going crazy...Trevor can't buy my love and loyalty with designer clothes and a closet full of shoes."

Ric smiled. He was glad that his girl had morals and values and wouldn't be seduce by power as easily as he himself used to be.

"I'm going to keep trying to find a way to convince my father to set you free," Ric said, "in the meantime I have something for you."

Ric handed Riley the box.

"Milo gave this to Skye for her to give to me to give to you," Ric said, "did you get all that."

Riley nodded in tears.

"He wanted to know that he loves you and is wishing for your safe return to town and to his arms," Ric said.

Riley smiled as she opened the velvet box. She then pulled out a silver locket and looked it over. On the silver heart was the engraving M & R. as she opened the heart she noticed two pictures. On one side was a picture of Milo and on the other side was a picture of her. Both the pictures were taken at the Nurses Ball. A night that seemed like an eternity ago however was only just a few long dark depressing days previous.

A tear ran down her cheek as Ric again embraced her.

"Everything's going to be alright," Ric said, "I promise."

--

Monica was still in a bit of depression. She had recently lost her husband and now she lost her grand daughter as well. She entered the locker room and was met by Patrick.

"You wanted to see me Patrick," Monica asked.

"I don't know how to tell you this but there is something you need to know about the DNA test," Patrick said.

"I heard the result," Monica said, "Ric Lansing is Riley's father not AJ...I need to let it go."

"the test's you saw were wrong," Patrick said, "the night before the results were read Emily was talking to me about weather it would be ethical or not to change the tests in the Quartermaines favor...anyway after our talk I snuck into the lab intent on doing just that...but I didn't need to. The tests said Riley and Ric was NOT a match."

"But when I opened them," Monica said.

"They were changed," Patrick said, "someone wanted Riley to not be AJ's...to be Ric's."

Monica thought of the events of the test result reading and had an idea as to the who.

--

Later that evening after Ric left Riley was in her room looking at herself in her full length mirror. Trevor had told her that she was to have dinner in the dining room and that she needed to dress up. She looked at the reflection looking back at her. She had curled her dark hair and was wearing it down with a small antique looking hair clip in the shape of a firefly on the left side. She had on a simple black dress with a simple pair of black heels. Around her neck was her locket. She hoped to god that Trevor didn't rip if from her neck and discard it. It was all she had to remind her that she had Milo's heart.

As she entered the dining room she saw Johnny already there all dressed up as well.

Johnny smiled at her as she smiled back. Before words could be said though Trevor entered, a smile plastered on his face.

_'They look so nice together,'_ Trevor thought as he joined the young adults for dinner thinking that his plans were going along rather nicely.

* * *

**TBC**

_Ok so how are you liking this so far, ideas or suggestions on how I can make it better??_


	38. Digging Deeper

**I'm Here...**

_Don't own GH...just Riley and my wacky ideas_

* * *

Trevor entered the Dining room and looked at the two young adults and smiled.

"So grandfather," Riley said saying the second word with much disgust, "what is the agenda your hiding."

"Whatever do you mean," Trevor asked.

"I know you Trevor," Johnny said, "your pretty much already running the show since my father's health is slowly declining and now you want to earn my loyalty and it's not going to happen..."

"that's not what I'm seeing," Trevor said, "I'm seeing the lovely Riley Lansing becoming Riley Zacchara in the not so distant future...then once Anthony meets a timely death I plan to assist my grandson in law with everything he needs to know about this business."

"And eventually kill me in the process right," Johnny said, "to guarantee you take over."

"And make my granddaughter a widow," Trevor said, "of coarse not John we'd be in this together...you and I ruling the world."

Johnny didn't like this one bit and Riley, normally a fearless young woman was genuinely scared for her life. She felt sorry for Johnny for being a victim in this circumstance.

--

Damian took a break from party plans to head over to the Quartermaine mansion. Earlier in the day he received a call from his aunt Monica to meet her at the family home. The door opened and Alice answered.

"Mr. Spinelli," Alice said, "Dr. Quartermaine is expecting you."

Damian nodded and entered the house.

"Damian," Monica said coming into the room, "thank you for coming."

"It was either this or having my mother and my girlfriend help me choose a proper outfit for tomorrow,' Damian said.

Monica smiled.

"I heard Kate was planning a debut for you," Monica said, "anyway this is about Riley."

"We talked on the phone earlier," Damian said, "Trevor hasn't hurt her...or at least that's what she's telling me."

Monica nodded and was worried that Trevor hadn't scared the young woman physically or emotionally in the short time he had took her.

"In the short time I've gotten to see Riley," Monica said, "she seems like a fighter...I'm sure she'll be fine...anyway I found something out about the DNA tests."

"They were doctored weren't they," Damian said clapping his hands together and smiling, "I knew it...she's ours."

He got up out of his seat to embrace Monica who still had a sad face.

"What's wrong," Damian said, "this is happy news right...how did you find this out."

"Patrick Drake was planning to sneak into the lab to change the results so that it would say Riley was ours if it turned out she was Ric's," Monica began, "when Patrick saw the results however they already said Riley was a Quartermaine."

"But when they were read it said otherwise," Damian said, "do you need the Jackal to hack into the security footage of the lab to see if the Sr. Si—Trevor somehow doctored the results."

Monica nodded and Damian agreed that the Jackal would be on the case and would not let his family down.

--

After meeting with Skye that morning then later on hearing that Kate Howard's party was the following evening Milo was saddened. He hoped that Skye had given Ric the locket to give to Riley and hoped that Riley was missing him as much as he was missing her. He entered the coffee house where his brother spotted him.

"She's still gone huh," Max said walking over. Even though he was on the clock he knew his younger brother was in pain.

Milo nodded.

"They say love hurts," Milo said, "now I know the true meaning of this."

"At least your girl loves you back," Max said.

"You need to get over Carly," Milo said, "live in the real world."

Max made a face at his brother before hearing Sonny call him.

"Everything will work out," Max said as he entered the office.

Milo banged his head on the table and contemplated about if he should just go stag to the party at Kate's the next evening or blow it off all together.

_'Riley would want me to have fun,'_ he thought, _'but what fun can I have when she's gone.'_

-

After dinner Trevor mumbles something about business to take care of and warned the young adults to have fun but not too much of it and to keep Riley away from Anthony at all costs.

As soon as the young adults were alone Riley untucked her locket cupped he heart in her fist.

"You know," Johnny said, "what if you could see Milo again...sooner rather then later."

"I would kiss you," Riley said, "in a totally non romantic kind of way."

Johnny nodded and smiled at her.

"I have snuck out of this house many times in the past," Johnny said, "I don't see why I can't sneak you out of this estate and over to Kate Howard's house."

Riley gave him a hug and whispered in his ear. Johnny smiled and took her hand as they walked out of the room hand and hand. Trevor hadn't really left and so as he watched the dup from a far enough distance that he'd seen but not heard them he smiled.

_'This is better then I dreamed,'_ Trevor thought.

-

Damian called Kate and told her the party was still on but he needed to spend the evening at the Quartermaines.

As he sat in one of the mansion's guest rooms he began to type on the keyboard in a quick pace. If he were to prove Riley wasn't Ric's daughter and could bring her back to the family fold he wanted it to be as soon as possible. There was a sudden knock on the door as he looked up.

"Who is it," Damian said.

"It's Georgie, "Georgie said.

Damian paused his search momentarily to open the door. As he looked upon her he noticed that she held two things in her hands, a duffle bag and a grocery bag.

"I heard you might be here doing a project," Georgie said, "and I thought I could help..."

She pulled out two bottles of Orange Soda and a bag of Barbeque Chips.

"And you brought snacks," Damian said smiling.

"And I brought snacks," Georgie said smiling as he gave her a kiss, "so...what is this project."

Damian explained what Patrick told Monica and Monica told him and the dup went to work to try to prove that Trevor did what he did.

--

Johnny sat on Riley's bed as she went to the bathroom to change out of her dress and into a pair of sweats. When she came back she looked at Johnny still in his dress cloths.

"Aren't you a bit overdressed," Riley said.

Johnny looked at himself and smiled.

"I'll be back," Johnny said, "don't have too much fun."

Riley nodded and watched as he left. To her Johnny was like how Damian was to her just better looking and with better social graces. She flipped on the classic movie channel and tucked herself under the covers. She didn't care if Johnny came back or not she was wiped and closed her eyes.

Soon Johnny came back toward the room. He could hear the faint sounds of 'Moon River' echoing in the hall as he got closer to the room. When he entered he saw her lying on the bed peacefully while her movie was playing in the background. As she lay under the covers he slipped into the bed next to her staying on top of the covers himself and curled up to sleep next to her. He never hoped she didn't think that he was taking advantage of her but ever since he met her that afternoon while she was hitch hiking he felt safe with her...whole...and for once in his life...loved.

* * *

**TBC**

_So should I make a Milo/Riley/Johnny triangle or not also LuckyDuck29 commented to me about killing Trevor and I think I will...I have some ideas as to who should do him in and how bout ideas for that are LOVED_


	39. Green Finch and Linnet Bird

**I'm Here...**

_Welcome to another chapter...I know this is the longest fic I've ever written but I just keep getting inspired and for some reason would rather do one long Riley epic then a series of Riley fics...The song used in this chapter is Green Finch and Linnet Bird from the Musical Sweeny Todd I STILL don't own GH...just Riley and my wacky ideas_

* * *

She felt the warmth of his breath on her neck as she rolled over in bed. She felt a knot in the pit of her stomach. Had she done something she'd regret, was she unfaithful to Milo and didn't know it. As she looked at Johnny Zacchara lying peacefully beside her she suddenly observed that while she was below the sheets he was on top, the blankets below him were to her eyes untouched. She let him continue his slumber as she got out of bed. She tiptoed to the small window radiating the faint lights of early morning into the otherwise dark and gothicly furnished room. She sat down on the window seat and opened her locket to look at Milo's picture. She hoped that at that moment he was thinking of her as she was thinking of him. She suddenly in her faint sweet voice began to sing:

_Green finch, and linnet bird,  
Nightingale, blackbird,  
How is it you sing?  
How can you jubilate  
sitting in cages  
never taking wing?_

Johnny soon began to stir in the bed as he turned to her.

"Did I wake you,'" she asked in an apologetic tone.

"I was up," Johnny said, "just admiring your voice."

Riley blushed a bit. Though the entire town heard her singing at the Nurses Ball she was still kind of shy singing in public, she wouldn't even let Milo drag her to Karaoke Night at Jakes.

"I feel embarrassed," she said.

"Don't be," Johnny said, "sing to me some more."

Riley nodded and obliged.

_Outside the sky waits  
beckoning!  
Beckoning!_

Trevor opened the door without knocking.

"John," Trevor said, "To what do I owe this pleasant surprise."

"Good morning to you too Trevor," Johnny said standing up, "I was just leaving...I'll see you later."

Riley nodded as she looked at Trevor then back at Johnny.

"I'll be here right GRANDFATHER," Riley said.

Trevor nodded and watched as her good friend left.

--

Damian woke up from the unconventional position he was in. he was seated at an old wooden desk his head had been resting on his keyboard. Georgie Jones was asleep on the bed. He watched his girlfriend look over at the clock.

"I need to go," Georgie said, "If I'm late again I swear Mike will fire me."

"Mike would never fire you," Damian said leaning over and giving his girlfriend a kiss before making a face and muttering something about morning breath. After giving her boyfriend a look Georgie went on.

"Trust me," Georgie said, "he's getting close to it."

"It's not because of me is it," the young man asked.

She shook her head.

"I've been at the Hospital more then I should be lately," Georgie said, "I don't know I'm thinking of changing my major from English to Pre Med."

"You'd make a great doctor," Damian said.

Georgie nodded.

"Yea but then I might not be able to spend my Jr. Year abroad next fall," she said.

Damian smiled.

"Oh beautiful and wise Georgie," he said, "the Jackal is pretty much Port Charles royalty now I think I could get my mother the fashionista or my father the former rock star to finance a Roman Holiday for us next summer...or this Christmas it you'd prefer or..."

She placed her delicate hand over his mouth.

"You don't have to," she said.

"I want to," he replied, "so anyway will I be picking you up tonight or..."

"I'll see you there," Georgie said leaving the room as Damian headed to his computer. He hoped that this man was the kind of guy to check his e-mails.

_'Dear Dr. Drake'_ He began to type.

--

Ric took a deep breath as he entered the coffeehouse.

Milo spotted the older man who was the man that was supposedly his love's father and smiled.

"Have you heard from her," the younger man asked.

"Not since yesterday when I gave her the locket," Ric said, "she loved it...she loves you..."

"God I wish I could do something about your father," Milo said, "I mean he's the only one keeping us apart...I mean if Riley wasn't taken in as Trevor's ward you'd let me still date her wouldn't you."

Ric nodded.

"Even though you do work for my brother," Ric said, "wait I thought you quit."

Milo smiled and nodded.

"I'm not on the job," he said, "I'm just here to get coffee...and you."

"I need to see my brother," Ric said, "is he in."

Milo nodded.

"I want to do something about Trevor as well," Ric said, "and if that something means me swallowing my pride and working with my brother to help my girl so be it."

Milo got the door for the older man and hoped that he could set some plan into action.

--

Damian entered his mother's house and upon seeing him Kate rolled her eyes.

"I see I have my work cut out for me today son," Kate said, "you look like hell."

Damian never expected the fashionista to talk like that but he just simply smiled.

"I feel like it too mom," he said, "I spent a good amount of the night Jackaling into security camera footage of the hospital and found proof that the test results for Riley might have been doctored."

Kate nodded.

"pardon my French," she said, "but that Trevor Lansing is a dirty old bastard and I wouldn't of put it past him to do this...probably for his own personal gain to...you know who he works for."

Damian nodded. He had overheard Stone Cold and Mr. Corinthos Sir talking about Anthony Zachara and how he was posing a threat. He knew that Trevor Lansing was Anthony's lawyer and that Trevor and his mother had a thing years ago when she was just getting into the biz.

"It wasn't Trevor though," Damian said, "it was some man...dressed like an orderly...looked vaguely familiar too."

"So what now," his mother asked.

"I e-mailed Dr.Drake and tomorrow after this debut is done I fully intend to follow up on my investigations," he said, "I fully intend for Riley to be free to go back to school as soon as possible."

Kate nodded as she ushered her son upstairs to make sure he was ready for later that day.

--

A light rain was beginning to fall outside of Crimson Pointe as Riley now alone and dressed in her usual jeans and top perched herself on the window seat once more brooding and thinking about Milo. She dreamed of entering Kate's home that evening in a beautiful dress, Milo by her side looking as handsome as ever. Her family...the Quartermaines smiling at her being excepting of her choice in dates. Telling them how good they looked together. Looking across the room at Georgie and Damian also looking perfect...like they were made for each other. Damian taking Georgie into his arms and leading her in a dance. But that was all it was...a dream. She closed her locket and pressed her hand on the cool glass continuing her song from before:

_Just beyond the bars...  
How can you remain  
staring at the rain  
maddened by the stars?  
How is it you sing  
anything?  
How is it you sing?_

"Is the coast clear," Johnny asked interrupting her once more as he peeped his head into the room.

"You mean is Trevor here," Riley said, "no...He mentioned something about business in the city and not coming back to tomorrow and I better not run away or else."

"Or else what," Johnny said, "it's not like he wouldn't put a hit on his own granddaughter...well not till he ropes you into being Riley Zachara."

She nodded, tears falling down her cheek.

"It's about the party tonight," Johnny said, "You want to go."

"Its stupid right," she sad.

"Far from," he said, "I've ran away before and well Trevor isn't going to be back till tomorrow."

"But our handlers," she said, "Once they know we are gone they'll just call him."

"That is why we need to make a plan," Johnny said, "and become unrecognizable."

"Huh," she asked.

"It's time for an extreme makeover," he said, "if you can handle it."

"What better time to unleash a new me," she said smiling.

--

Ric entered Sonny's office after Max announced him.

"What do you want," Sonny said, "I have allot on my mind now what with Anthony Zachara moving in, your DAUGHTER knowing things about my organization things like that."

"It's about my daughter," Ric said, "I know she would never betray you big brother...in fact I need your help."

Sonny gave the younger man a deer in the headlights look.

"My help," the godfather replied, "why do you need my help."

"I want to take down my father," Ric said, "get my daughter back...back to me...back to her friends...her boyfriend...to everyone she loves...what if it were your kids taken...what would you do to get them back."

Sonny had experienced his children getting kidnapped and taken from him on more then one occasion in their young lives and didn't wish it on his worst enemy...or his brother though at times that person was one in the same.

"You want me to take down Trevor," Sonny said.

"You," Ric said, "Jason...whoever I promise I won't press charges once the deed is done either..."

Sonny was still a bit uneasy about this.

"Come on," Ric said, "if you can't do it for me then do it for Kate, do it for Riley, for Milo, for..."

Sonny put his hand up to silence his brother.

"I'll see what I can do," Sonny said, "now if you don't mind...get out."

Ric obliged and hoped that good times would come.

--

Patrick Drake sat in the on-call room and pulled out his phone messing around with it to check his e-mail before he was called in to perform a surgery or consult on a case. He had one new message, from Damian Spinelli.

_'Dear Dr. Drake'_ he read.

--

Riley emerged from the bathroom a towel over her head.

"I hope I don't look stupid after this," she said.

Johnny held the box of hair color in his hand and smirked.

"I'm sure you'd look cute even if it turns your hair bright orange," he said as she threw a pillow at him.

"So," Johnny said, "care to serenade me with the rest of that song."

"I kind of need to find a dress for tonight," Riley said, "and something not dark and depressing."

"I know just the dress," Johnny said leaving the room, "I just hope it fits."

As Johnny left once more Riley sat on the corner of her bed and looked at her clock. So it wasn't an extremely extreme makeover though in a matter of minutes she would no longer be the beautiful brunette that Milo knew but she would soon be a red head...she hoped.

As she began to pace the room awaiting her dye job to be through, awaiting Johnny to return with the dress, awaiting what was to come that evening she sang:

_Green finch and linnet bird,  
nightingale, blackbird  
How is it you sing?_

* * *

**TBC**

_I'm still in the dark about HOW Trevor should die and by WHO so ideas loved (I might make it Ric or Sonny or Jason like this chapter implies or I MIGHT make it someone else) also who should the 'orderly' that the Jackal recognized be...should it be someone who works at GH or should it be someone like say Jerry Jacks_


	40. Cinderella

**I'm Here...**

_I STILL don't own GH...just Riley and my wacky ideas_

* * *

Riley was sitting in her bathrobe brushing her now auburn locks as Johnny knocked on her door.

"I'm leaving it outside," he said.

Riley knew what he was talking about and nodded opening the door to see a drycleaners bag containing a beautiful blue dress. She smiled and picked it up heading into her room to change.

After getting dressed and fixing her hair she looked at her reflection and blinked a bit.

_'I'm beautiful,'_ she thought to herself as Johnny returned once more.

"Come in," she said and Johnny did.

"So," he said, "ready to go Cinderella."

Riley turned around and looked into his dark eyes and nodded. She couldn't help but think that he cleaned up good. She took his arm and followed him through the back passageways of the estate.

"I thought taking my car would be too obvious," Johnny said as he opened the door of a beautiful black car.

Riley smiled and got inside glad that soon she'd be in the arms of her Prince Charming.

--

Damian watched from the top of the stairs as his guests arrived. He was told by his mother that she and Ned wanted to formally introduce there son to society. He was sitting on the top step with Georgie and Brook.

"So bring a date," Damian asked.

"Why," Brook said, 'so you can play your roll as brother and judge him."

Damian shrugged.

"I came with Lucas," Brook said, "yea my gay ex I know I'm a looser right."

"Your not," Georgie said, "trust me it takes a while before you find your soul mate."

"Says the girl who thought my uncle Dillon was her soul mate," she said.

"That was before I met Damian," Georgie said kissing the young man's cheek, "by the way is Dillon coming."

"He's in Toronto at the moment," Brook said, "but he and Nadine wish you luck Damian."

Damian nodded and smiled at his sister. He watched downstairs as Milo arrived with Lulu and Logan. The young man felt bad for his best friend seeing him turned into the third wheel. He knew what that was like and it sucked.

Before Damian could comment about his friend's misfortunes two more sights caught his eyes. One was the arrival of Patrick Drake. He hoped that the doctor got his letter and that he could steal some time to talk to him about things later in the evening. The other was the sight of a beautiful and somewhat familiar looking red-head entering with an all too familiar looking man.

"Who invited him," Damian said.

Georgie gave a quizzical gaze to him.

"Why who is he," Georgie asked.

"Johnny Zacchara," Damian said.

"Zacchara as in the mob family," Georgie asked.

Damian nodded.

"Mob shmob," Brook said, "he's hot..."

Damian rolled his eyes. The last ting he wanted was his sister to fall for the mob prince.

--

Meanwhile while the trio was upstairs Riley was scanning the crowd for him.

"Remember," Johnny said, "we need to be gone by midnight."

"Are you going to stay," Riley asked.

"Why not," Johnny shrugged, "it aught to be fun."

It was then she spotted him standing in a corner watching Lulu and Logan engrossed in a PDA. Riley rolled her eyes. After all that had happened since she came to town she was surprised to see the young couple still together let alone making out in a corner. She walked over to her boyfriend and smiled.

"What's a hottie like you doing at a party alone," she said.

Milo looked into her eyes and despite the hair change recognized his love right away.

"R-riley," he whispered.

She nodded.

He embraced her and smiled.

"What did you do to yourself," he asked.

"You don't like it," she asked.

"It's different," he said, 'but nice...you look cute as a red-head...how are you..has Trevor hurt you..."

Riley placed her hand on Milo's mouth.

"Let's not talk about Trevor tonight," she said, "tonight is all about us."

There conversation was interrupted by the clinking of glass and the announcement of Damian Ashton joining Port Charles's elite.

Damian then descended down the stairs on Georgie's arms. He was in a very casual looking suit while she was in a simple black cocktail dress. They looked so right and Riley hoped that one day people could see her and Milo the way she saw Georgie and Damian in that moment.

--

Johnny was watching the whole affair from the corner and smiled. He was glad to see people happy and he wished he could find happiness. Suddenly he felt a hand tap his shoulder. He turned to see a beautiful brunette smiling at him.

"So you're the famous Johnny Zacchara," she said.

"Who wants to know," he asked.

"I'm not going to nark on ya," she said, "I just was asking who you are."

"I'll tell you if you tell me," he said smirking.

"I'm Brook Lynn Ashton," she said, "this little get together is for my estranged half brother but between you and me fancy parties aren't my scene."

"Mine either," he said smiling, "I'm only hear for a friend."

"That red head right," she asked, "let me guess your girlfriend."

"Just a friend," he said.

She nodded soon they began to dance.

--

Milo and Riley were on the floor in a tight embrace. They felt as if they were the only two people in the room. That was until Damian came over.

"Riles you mane it," Damian said, "Thank god because Milo here was a wreck."

"I wasn't a wreck," Milo said, "well ok I was but I miss you."

Riley looked at her watch.

"I'm here till midnight," she said, "care to make it a night to remember."

'Y-you mean," Milo asked nervously.

"Sex," Riley said, "probably not but being alone together...you holding me...me holding you."

"That could work," Milo said as a male voice came up from behind him.

"I thought I could trust you," Ric Lansing said before taking a second look at the girl, "r-riley."

"Hi dad," Riley said innocently.

Ric hugged the girl.

"What happened," Ric asked.

"Johnny and I snuck out," Riley said, "just for the night...Trevor is in the city."

Her _'father'_ nodded.

"I have a plan," Ric said, "to take Trevor down."

"How," Riley said, "when...can I help?"

Ric shook his head.

"It's too dangerous," he said.

She nodded.

"I'll go," he said, "spend the night with Milo...be happy...in due time you two will be together again."

Riley hugged him as he left.

--

Damian made his way over to Patrick Drake.

"You wanted to see me," Patrick asked.

"You were right," Damian said, "Riley's DNA test was doctored...and you'll never guess by whom."

"Let me guess," Patrick said, "that nurse you were with that was killing people."

Damian shook his head and made a face.

"God no," he said, "the falsely fair Jolene is in prison for a long time...no it was..."

Damian paused to look around to make sure the man in question was not in the room or if he was then not in ear shot.

"It was the Unhinged One," Damian said.

"Huh," Patrick said.

"Jerry Jacks, James Craig...whatever he goes by," Damian said, "he did it...he changed my caring cousin's DNA to make it look like she was really the DA of darkness's spawn."

"So what now," Patrick asked.

"The jackal needs to think about it," Damian said.

"Well get back to me," Patrick said, "I want to help out in anyway I can."

"You are a true friend," Damian said smiling and returning to be with Georgie for the remainder of the evening.

--

As the night wore down Riley looked into Milo's eyes. They were now in one of the bedrooms of the mansion still fully clothed lying in each other's arms. She suddenly broke down and cried.

"What's wrong," Milo asked.

"I don't know how I can go one more day without you," she said, "I mean Johnny is a good friend but he is not my boyfriend you are."

"you know how much it kills me seeing all the couples around me feeling like a third wheel," Milo said, "it sucks...almost to the point that I want to re-join the organization."

"Don't do that," Riley said, "there is a war brewing and I don't want you to be a casualty of it."

Milo nodded as the clock began to strike midnight.

--

Brook and Johnny were laughing and talking and not realizing the time.

"I got to go," Johnny said as he heard Kate's grandfather clock chiming.

"It's still early," Brook said.

"I---that is we snuck out," he said.

"we," she replied," You mean you and Riley."

Johnny nodded.

"I wish I could officially meet her," Brook said, "from what I hear she's a great girl."

"She is," he told her, "the first real friend I've ever made...you being the second."

Brook blushed a bit.

"So can I see you again," she asked.

He gave his head a sad shake.

"I wish," he said, "but for your protection its best we leave things where they stand now..."

She nodded understandingly. She knew all about the business from her mother who grew up in the old neighborhood with Sonny and told her the stories.

They hugged as Johnny spotted Riley running down the stairs.

"Sorry to break up your fun john," Riley said, "but if I'm sticking to your curfew you have to as well."

Johnny nodded and mouthed one last goodbye to Brook. As the friends got back into the car and headed back toward Crimson Pointe Johnny smirked.

"What's with the smirk," Riley asked.

Johnny laughed.

"Your shoe," he said pointing to her bare right foot. Riley simply laughed. She was glad for the lighter side of the evening and hoped brighter days would be ahead.

--

Milo held Riley's missing shoe as he walked out of the party and sighed. He longed for the next time he could hold her again.

* * *

**TBC**

_I wanted something fluffy to start off the new year...hope you like and hope you liked the Jerry Twist...Input welcomed and thanks for sticking by me..._


	41. Don't Believe the Hype

**I'm Here...**

_Welcome to another chapter...I know this is the longest fic I've ever written but I just keep getting inspired and for some reason would rather do one long Riley epic then a series of Riley fics... I STILL don't own GH...just Riley and my wacky ideas_

* * *

Riley replayed the images of the previous evening in her head over and over again. It was almost perfect. The only thing that could have possibly made it better would be if she could get up, get dressed and meet Milo for coffee however that wouldn't be. The door opened and she sat up expecting it to be Johnny however it wasn't.

"So I heard that while the big cat was away my little mice played," Trevor said.

Riley rolled her eyes.

"John and you had a little adventure. Well I guess it's for the best considering."

"Considering."

"You were able to see that love of yours one last time before...well never mind."

Trevor gave an evil grin as he turned around.

"You're not planning to kill Milo."

"Kill him...of coarse not...but I'm sure he'll wish it when he sees today's Times."

-

Milo entered Kelly's where he planed to meet Damian and Georgie and talk class schedules when he noticed his friends whispers subside when he entered.

"Something's up, what is it," he asked.

Damian looked at Georgie and shrugged his shoulders.

"Should we tell him," he asked

"I think it best he sees it himself," his girlfriend replied handing Milo a paper.

_**ENGAGED:**_

_Riley Lansing and Johnny Zacchara._

"It's a sick joke," Milo said, "I mean last night...last night."

"perhaps it has to do with the Unhinged One changing the test results," Damian said, "maybe this was Trevor's plan all along...to make Riley his granddaughter and have her marry Johnny to get an in."

"What do you mean changing?"

"I mean Riley is a Quartermaine after all."

"I knew it, so now what does Monica know, the others..."

"They will, I just hope it's not too late."

"You and me both."

--

Ric sat in his office and shook his head. If he was going to plot his fathers demise it needed to be quick and untraceable and then it hit him...poison, something untraceable...make it look like the older man had a heart attack or something and it was too late...now how was he going to find this drug...who could he turn too.

--

Anthony wasn't 100 percent sane but he was competent enough to read the newspaper and upon reading his only son getting engaged he was angry to say the least. He thought that he had Johnny under lock and key...to protect him from women... from the heartbreak that the death of his beloved Maria caused him. Johnny entered the room after being summoned and looked into his father's empty eyes with his passionate ones.

"You summoned me," he said.

"Johnny what have I told you about women."

"That they are evil."

"Exactly, and yet you go and get yourself tangled up with one anyway."

"Huh."

"Don't play dumb with me. I didn't even know Trevor had a granddaughter and then this to see you engaged."

"Who said I was engaged to Riley."

"Papers never lie...It looks like a cold front is coming in...Would you take care of the roses?"

"Yes dad I'll take care of the roses."

Johnny got up to leave when his father spoke again.

"I want to meet her, this Riley."

Johnny nodded as he left. He then felt a knot in the pit of his stomach. He didn't want Riley near his father. He knew it would lead to nothing but trouble.

--

Jerry Jacks was sitting at the Metro Court having coffee when he was approached by someone.

"Why did you do it," Patrick Drake asked.

"Do what."

"Riley, what possible gain did you have."

Jerry slid the paper over to Patrick.

"Zacchara...I mean I know a doctor like you doesn't know about the workings of the underworld but Trevor Lansing is pretty much running the show. And with his lovely 'granddaughter' and the young mob Prince together well lets just say life is about to get interesting for all."

Patrick didn't like the sound of that at all. He wanted to punch the man right there if it weren't for Robin walking over to him.

"Stalking me,' she asked.

"No...I had business."

"Business, you're a doctor what kind of business do you have with Jerry."

"Personal Business."

Though Patrick had not blood connections to Riley and really didn't even know her he felt close to this case and made it his personal goal to make sure that everything would be ok.

--

After Trevor threw Riley over the paper and walked away her heart began to break and tears began to well up in her eyes.

_'Poor Milo'_ she thought to herself when she heard footsteps.

"Leave me alone."

"I didn't plan this."

"Of coarse you didn't."

"Seriously, you and Milo have something special."

"Had."

"Don't say that...anyway I kind of thought your pal Damian's sister Brook was kind of cute."

Riley smiled at him weakly.

"My dad wants to meet you."

"Now."

"Now is as good as any, he thinks you're my fiancé."

"Then let's give him a show."

--

Damian was trying to console his friend. Trying to tell him that it was a rouse that Riley would never deliberately break his heart. Suddenly the doors to the diner opened and Ric entered.

"I see you heard the news."

"I don't believe it."

"Me neither, she loves you."

"That's what Damian here is trying to tell me."

Damian looked over at the DA.

"There is more to the story, Riley isn't yours."

"What do you mean?"

"I the Jac-I kind of found out that the results were switched."

Damian then explained about Jerry Jacks and the lab break in.

"All the more reason to set things right," Ric said explaining his plot to the trio.

--

There was soon a knock on Anthony's study as Johnny poked his head in.

"How are you feeling dad."

"Better now that you're here."

Johnny knew his father must be heavily medicated which was a good thing. Under normal circumstances he couldn't stand his sons sight and would constantly blame him for his wife's death. It hadn't been Johnny's fault that Maria Zacchara was shot that night when Johnny was only six. The truth was that Anthony had planed a night out with his wife...just the two of them...she had other plans. She was going into the city with her son to take him to a show, not telling her husband about it. Anthony didn't like the fact that his beautiful bride spent so much time with their son and planed to do something about it. To kill the kid. However his wife decided to play heroine and jump in front of the bullet dieing instantly. It was then that mentally Anthony was slowly deteriorating and now fifteen years later was in the state that he was in.

"You wanted to meet her...my fiancé."

"She's here."

Johnny nodded and moved from the doorway to let Riley in. Her long hair fell down her back in waves while she was dressed in a knee length black skirt and white dress shirt.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," she said sticking out her hand for him to shake it.

"Do you garden Riley."

The young girl looked to her companion then back to the older man.

"I like looking at them better, your garden is beautiful."

"Thanks, my Maria planted it, did you see the roses."

"I did."

Anthony then in front of he dup pulled out a pistol from his desk draw.

"Johnny can you leave the two of us alone, I want to play a game."

Johnny knew the game his dad wanted to play and didn't want Riley to play a part.

"Some other time."

"No, don't let this little bitch control you...women they are all the same...controlling bitches."

The older man was coming closer to Riley now waving his gun. Riley a girl not usually scared was at the moment purely petrified.

'John,' Trevor's voice came from behind them, "what are you doing here."

Riley was genuinely glad to see Trevor and wanted to hug him when he told the two young adults to get out.

"You're not going to get away with this," Anthony's voice rang out loud enough for the two young adults in the hallway to hear. Suddenly they heard another sound...that of a gunshot.

--

**TBC**

_Thanks to everyone who is sticking with me through my journey and welcome to any new friends...so how about that gunshot huh...reviews and input are loved...I'd love to know what loose ends I have yet to tie up and what arcs need more coverage and how should I cover them_


	42. The Turning Point

**I'm Here...**

_Welcome to another chapter...I know this is the longest fic I've ever written but I just keep getting inspired and for some reason would rather do one long Riley epic then a series of Riley fics... I STILL don't own GH...just Riley and my wacky ideas_

* * *

"You're not going to get away with this," Anthony's voice rang out loud enough for the two young adults in the hallway to hear. Suddenly they heard another sound...that of a gunshot.

Riley felt a shiver run down her spine at the sound. She knew something went down and was afraid to see what it was. Johnny was worried, she could tell by his eyes.

"Stay here." Johnny whispered to Riley before pulling out his own gun and entering his father's study not wanting to know what he'd find.

Once he entered he assessed the damage. Trevor Lansing was lying in a pool of blood on the floor as his father was sitting at his desk waving his gun manically laughing.

Johnny didn't like Trevor but still something compelled him to kneel down beside to old man moving his hands around to look for a pulse.

"He's dead."

Johnny looked at his father.

"Now bring your little bitch of a fiancé in here so I can finish what I started."

"Riley is not my fiancé."

"That's not what the paper said."

"Trevor wanted the papers to say that. He wanted people to get mad...you to get mad."

"I was already mad...we're all mad here Johnny..."

"y-you need help."

"Help...help...your just like him...wanting me out of the picture. I won't have it...just kill me...kill me if you want me gone."

Johnny pulled out his gun.

"Don't think I won't."

Johnny was about to do something when Riley entered the room and Anthony took immediate action in pulling the trigger yet again...hitting the young woman.

"Riley."

The young girl grabbed her shoulder in pain.

"I'm fine."

Anthony smiled.

"You're just lucky. Next time I won't miss."

By now some of the other associates of the family who were in the house made their way to the room.

"My father needs help."

"Don't listen to him."

"You killed Trevor...you hurt an innocent woman."

"The bitch deserves it...trying to steal you from me."

"You'd be happy if I left."

The men knew what to do. They injected the older man with a sedative to keep him at bay while Johnny called 9-1-1. He knew the cops had it in for him and didn't care about the consequences as long as Riley was safe and sound.

--

A few minutes later the PCPD arrived as well as an ambulance.

"Ok," Detective Lucky Spencer said, "Johnny Zacchara you're under arrest..."

"Wait a minute here," Riley said looking over to the man she had met a few times at Kelly's, "Johnny didn't do anything Lucky."

"If he's innocent then he'll tell me so at the station."

Riley couldn't believe what she was seeing. Johnny getting taken into custody just because of his name.

It was then that Patrick Drake spotted her.

"I thought you were a neurosurgeon."

"When I heard where the call was I made it my business to make sure you were all right."

"Why...what interest do you have in me?"

"I know the truth."

"Truth."

"That AJ really was your father after all. Trevor hired someone to change the results."

Riley wasn't all that shocked hearing Patrick talk. She knew Trevor had been sick and twisted.

As she watched Patrick tend to her arm she was relieved that this was all that got injured.

"Riley," Cooper Barrett said giving her a hug, "are you ok."

"I got shot Coop."

"Besides the bullet wound."

"I've been better...been worse."

"Do you think that you could go to the station with me and put out a statement?"

"I think I can. But only if you can ask Lucky to maybe just maybe let Johnny come up to the station to give his statement not as a prisoner."

"I'll see what I can do. Again I'm so glad you're ok. We all are."

Riley smiled at him as she watched Trevor's body being placed in a body bag. The CSI team looking over the area, Anthony getting carted off in a strait jacket. All the sights...all the sounds and it wasn't over yet. Not by a long shot.

--

Alexis was out of town and Ric had been babysitting the girls when he got a call telling him to go to the station immediately. He didn't know what this call was about but he knew that a one and a half year old and six year old girl didn't need to be there. He picked up his phone and called the first number he could think of.

--

Georgie Jones was curled up on her couch enjoying a relaxing night off watching old movies with Damian when suddenly her cell rang. Maxie who was their third wheel didn't want to see her sister get interrupted so she grabbed the phone and stepped out onto the porch.

"Georgie's line...Maxie speaking."

"Maxie is your sister home."

"Why is she in trouble? I kept telling her not to hang around Spinelli oh I'm sorry Damian...whatever anyway..."

"She's not in trouble. I needed a babysitter and thought."

"A babysitter, I thought you people had nannies."

"She's at her sister's wedding, Alexis is at a conference, and I got called into work..."

"Skye..."

"Left town..."

"That sucks."

"So can your sister come?"

"she's spending her one night off with her boyfriend...but...I mean I don't know if you want me as an influence on the girls but Coop is at the station and I'm just playing third wheel so if you want..."

"Thanks Maxie."

Maxie hung up and re-entered the house grabbing her purse and coat.

"What was that about?"

"Ric wanted you to baby-sit Kristina and Molly. I told him I'd do it...you two lovebirds have fun."

Before the others could get a word in edgewise Maxie was gone.

--

By now Riley and Johnny were at the PCPD. Johnny was in the interrogation room giving a statement to Mac while Riley was waiting outside drumming her nails on the side of her chair as Cooper walked over and placed a cup of coffee in front of her.

"I know it's not the best coffee but here."

Riley smiled and took a sip of the coffee before making a face. Cooper was right. It tasted like dirt she then watched as Ric entered.

"Riley oh my god what happened."

"You know how you wanted to kill your father...well Anthony Zacchara beat you too it then proceeded to try to kill me."

Riley motioned to her wounded left arm.

"I'm glad you're alright."

"Thanks. By the way there is something I need to tell you."

"Me too...I'm not your father after all."

"AJ is I know Dr. Drake told me as he patched up my arm. However I still think we could form a relationship. I mean you're not my biological father but he's dead and I never had a father figure in my life."

"I'd be honored to be your honorary dad."

Ric then hugged her as Johnny was led out of the interrogation room.

"Please don't tell me they still want to hold you like some prisoner."

"I'm free to go. I just don't know where to go. I mean I could go back to that big empty prison that I've called home but I really don't want to."

"I don't have a place to go either. I mean I could move back into Jason's for the time being but after everything I doubt he'd want me there. I could go back to the Quartermaines but they still think I'm a Lansing."

"You're not a Lansing."

"Long story..."

She paused as Mac Scorpio was signaling her into the interrogation room. She pointed to Ric who was on his phone.

"Ric will fill you in."

Johnny nodded and watched as Riley left to be interrogated awaiting what would happen next.

* * *

**TBC**

_So what should happen next...to Riley...Johnny...the others...I'm in a tiny bit of a block on how long this should go as far as a timeline so plot suggestions and comments much loved_


	43. Goodnight Goodnight

**I'm Here...**

_Welcome to another chapter...I know this is the longest fic I've ever written but I just keep getting inspired and for some reason would rather do one long Riley epic then a series of Riley fics... I STILL don't own GH...just Riley and my wacky ideas_

* * *

Riley sat inside the PCPD contemplating her options. She had no clue if the Quertermeisn or Jason knew the truth yet, she didn't want to impose on Damian and Kate though she could just hear Damian saying to her,_ 'you should of called you know the Jackal has your back.'_ Maxie, Georgie, and Lulu all had boyfriends and social lives which ruled out the prospect of calling Logan and Cooper. Then there was Milo. A part of her wanted to have him pick her up at the station and take her into his arms telling her it would all be ok. But seriously would it. Sure Trevor was dead, she was there, and Anthony was in custody but there was still a long road ahead of her. She could ask Ric to crash at his place but he wasn't really her dad and she was not under any circumstances going back to Crimson Pointe even if Johnny were there however she knew that was the last place he even wanted to be. She picked up her phone and dialed a not so familiar number hoping to get a response.

-

Lucas Jones was pretty much the whiteness to the insanity that was this town. Sure he enjoyed the fact that he could live his life and not be wrapped up into the drama while a part of him wished he'd been in the loop a bit more. It was late on a Saturday Evening and seeing as how Port Charles didn't have that big of a gay social scene the young man was alone in the old Brownstone he pretty much grew up in, a home where he still lived with his mother, at least until he went back to school in a week. His mother was working the night shift at the hospital and he was cured up with a good book when his phone rang.

_'Who would be calling me now'_ He thought picking up the phone.

"Hello."

"Lucas," a familiar female voice rang back in his ears, "I'm so glad you picked up."

"Riley. Are you ok I've heard through the channels of gossip what's been going on."

"Are you busy?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Well I was kind of wondering if you would mind coming over to the PCPD and picking me up. Possibly letting me crash there tonight or at the very least grab the skeleton keys to Kelly's and let me crash in an available room if there is one."

"Should I ask why you're at the Police Department?"

"You can but I'm not telling you over the phone."

"Fair enough. Is five minutes soon enough."

"It's perfect. See you there."

--

Riley was hanging up from Lucas as Johnny walked over to her smiling.

"I talked to your friend Cooper who told me about this bar, Jake's, he told me there were rooms for rent there so hopefully there is a vacancy."

"That's good."

"So do you want to come with me?"

Riley didn't know how to react to this. To Johnny asking her to spend the night with him.

"She's staying with me," Ric said walking over rolling his eyes at the young man, "and will stay with me until everything is put right with the Quartermaines."

Riley turned to face Ric in the eye and smiled at him. She was flattered to think that the district attorney was keeping the promise of being the father figure in her life.

"Actually I've already made plans for the night that don't include either of you."

Johnny understood. Of coarse she didn't want to be with him after being held captive with him for those few short days that seemed to last an eternity.

"I'm sure you're glad to get back with your boyfriend huh."

"I'll be glad to see Milo again. However I just need to sleep and take it all in."

Both Ric and Johnny nodded and assumed that this friend if not Milo was Damian.

Johnny leaned over to give her a small hug before handing her a piece of paper.

"My cell number. Don't ever hesitate to call me."

"So is this goodbye Johnny."

"Goodbye is such a strong word. More like goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Johnny gave the young girl one more hug before leaving the station.

"I can wait for your friend with you if you want."

Just then Lucky entered the area with his cousin.

"Riley your ride is here."

She turned around and spotted Lucas and smiled.

Lucas looked at the young girl from a distance. She wasn't the vibrant ray of sunshine he knew from the diner over the summer. She looked damaged, broken somehow.

"Ric I don't know if you know Lucas."

"We've met a few times."

The older man shook the hand of the younger one and smiled knowing that his almost daughter would be in good hands for the evening.

--

Johnny arrived at the dive bar and rolled his eyes.

_'Well at least it's better then going back to that prison alone'_ He thought looking the place over and walking up to the bar.

"Excuse me. Where do I go to find out if there is a room for rent?"

"You've come to the right place," Coleman said from behind the bar.

"So are there any vacancies."

"That depends."

"On what."

"Well I don't normally rent rooms to people who aren't customers."

"If I ordered a drink would you let me rent a room?"

"I'd say yes but I don't want to get in trouble for serving someone underage."

Johnny couldn't help but laugh as he pulled out his ID which proved to the bartender he was 22.

Coleman nodded.

"So what will it be?"

"A beer and keys."

Coleman nodded as he gave his newest tenant a bottle of his best beer and keys to a vacant room. No more questions asked.

--

Riley arrived at the brownstone with Lucas and was led to the couch.

"Can I get you something to eat, to drink, anything?"

"I'm fine. I'm just glad to be in a place that I know I'll be safe."

She leaned over to where Lucas was seated next to her and gave him a hug. Trying her hardest not to breakdown into tears. He gently stroked her hair and let her have a good cry before opening his mouth to speak.

"So, can you tell me what happened? I promise I'll keep it between the two of us. Did they hurt you?"

Riley pulled up the sleeve of the top she had on exposing the fresh stitches that Patrick made.

"Anthony tried to kill me; the bullet grazed my arm so I'm ok from that. Trevor was trying to manipulate me into marrying Johnny so he could rise to power; you know he wasn't even my real grandfather. Yea that's right; he hired someone to switch the lab results."

Lucas looked at her shocked. She was a Quartermaine all along.

"And Johnny."

Riley picked up a throw pillow and held it to her face shaking her head. Lucas had seen Johnny from a distance at Kate Howard's party the previous evening and smirked.

"Oh my god you like him don't you. And why shouldn't you he's a hottie. Right I'll give you a reason you shouldn't that tall, dark, handsome, and so regrettably strait boyfriend of yours."

"I was never unfaithful to Milo if that's what your wondering. As for Johnny he was just as much of a prisoner then me if not more so. He was being used as Trevor's pawn was constantly being beaten up by his dad and we became good friends..."

"But."

"Ok so he's hot. Lucas is it wrong for me to secretly wish we had some kind of benefits."

Before he could open his mouth to answer the sound of a key jingling in the door suddenly surprised.

"Expecting a guest."

Lucas shook his head.

"You."

"Not one with a key t your place."

The door opened and the shadowy silhouette of Nurse Bobbie Spencer appeared in the doorway. She spotted the familiar young woman resting her head on her son's shoulder and smiled.

"Mom. What are you doing home?"

"The ER was slow tonight and I thought that I would spend some time with my son before he left again."

"y-you're leaving Lucas."

"I 'm going back to school Riley. Summers almost over."

Bobbie looked at Riley and smiled.

"Mom do you mind Riley staying the night."

Bobbie shook her head. She didn't mind as she was at the Hospital the day the DNA results were read and Trevor took her away.

"Lucas, show her to the bathroom so she can freshen up, and then help me set up a guest room."

"Yes mom."

Lucas took her hand and led her upstairs.

--

Johnny flopped down on the springy and stained bed in his room above Jake's looking out the window to an entirely different scene then he was used to. Trevor was dead and his father was committed. He was free and had no clue what to do next.

--

**TBC**

_I had all intentions of having Riley spend the evening with Ric however after reading some Lucas-Centric fic by **Linz005** I was inspired to write some Lucas/Riley scenes and then write him out as leaving to go back to school for the fall as I (like the shows writers) have no good sub-plot for him. Also if anyone can suggest a good sub-plot regarding how the **'Jerry'** thing should be resolved I'd love to hear it._


	44. The Homecoming

**I'm Here...**

_Welcome to another chapter...I know this is the longest fic I've ever written but I just keep getting inspired and for some reason would rather do one long Riley epic then a series of Riley fics... I STILL don't own GH...just Riley and my wacky ideas_

* * *

He heard the sounds of laughter coming from downstairs. Upon further inspection he noticed her and his mother in the kitchen making breakfast. Even though she was dressed in the same PCPD sweatshirt she had been in when she arrived which was now matched up with a pair of his pajama bottoms he could see the spark in her returned.

"Good morning sleepyhead," She said smiling up at him, "your mom and I were just making breakfast...you like pancakes right."

Lucas smiled and nodded.

"By the way I hope you don't mind I called Milo while you were sleeping. He's coming for breakfast."

"And you're seeing your boyfriend after all this time in THAT."

Riley looked down at her attire and nervously began to fiddle with her locket shrugging as the sound of the doorbell rang.

"Well it's too late to change."

She began to head toward the door.

"Not like I had anything to change into anyway."

She began to laugh as she put her hand on the cool brass doorknob.

--

Johnny surprisingly had a good night sleep all things considering. Now came the hard part. Just because his father was in the asylum and Trevor was dead didn't mean he was free yet. There was one other person who could push him around and by looking at his cell phone he could tell that this person already was aware of his situation.

He rolled his eyes as he pulled his shirt on over his head and took a deep breath.

_'Here goes nothing.'_

--

Across town at the Metro Court she was sitting in a room being eyed by a familiar face.

"It's all your fault getting the girl involved."

"She seemed close enough to him that night. And besides I thought her ties to Corenthos's organization would just sweeten it all."

"But those friends of hers were smart."

"We're smarter."

Just then the woman's cell phone rang as she smiled.

"It's him."

"Excellent."

--

Riley opened up the door and locked eyes with him. If Lucas didn't notice her spark before it was definitely there now.

"God I missed you." He said picking her up into his arms and twirling her around like she was a little kid, "I'm never letting you go again."

"And I'll never try to leave you again."

He put her back down and grinned touching her nose with the side of his finger.

"You have some flour right there."

Boy she missed the warmth of his touch.

"Bobbie and I made breakfast, I hope you like chocolate chip pancakes."

"If your pancake making skills are as awesome as my PB&J skills then definitely."

She flicked some flour from the table onto his dark blue dress shirt.

"Hey this is a new shirt." He flicked some flour back at her.

By then Lucas had returned from his room changed out of his pajamas and was smiling as Bobbie was watching them from across the room.

When Riley spotted that the older woman was still in the room she broke out into a giggle fit which became contagious.

--

"Hi little brother," Claudia Zacchara said, "I hear you've clearly been up to no good."

"What did you hear?"

"That you're getting married. To Lansing's granddaughter of all people."

"You don't seem so surprised about it."

"Well I mean being kept under lock and key by daddy your social life as pretty much non existent so it was only natural to wind up with someone from the inside. But Trevor's granddaughter kind of incestuous don't you think."

Claudia was trying not to laugh. She knew all along that Jerry Jacks had messed with Riley Dennison's DNA test to make it look like she was Trevor's. In fact it was her idea all along. You see way back when Anthony was still trying to court Maria he met another woman who after one drunken night produced Claudia. He resented his oldest as she wasn't Maria's and wasn't a boy. However years later he resented Maria's boy even more. Claudia wore her father's name proud and always strived to be in daddy's good graces and thought that she could do it from the inside. She planed to have her brother marry Trevor's granddaughter then once Trevor had control of their interests bump him and the happy couple off. Daddy would be too weak and she'd be the big cat in town. However all her plans blew up and now she needed to get her bother in another way.

"What do you really want SIS. If it's my inheritance you can have it. Wire everything to your account. I want out. I want to live my life MY way."

"Your way. What is that exactly?"

"I don't know. I'll tell you when I figure that out."

He hung up on her as she looked at Jerry.

"So," he said, "that seemed to go well."

Claudia smiled taking a strand of her long brown hair and pulling it off her face and behind her ear.

"He wants out, I'll give him out."

--

After breakfast Milo leaned over and kissed Riley on her neck.

"I missed your cooking," he whispered.

"I bet that's not all you missed."

She kissed him.

"No I missed that too."

By then Bobbie was already gone leaving Lucas with the lovebirds.

"Milo, so did Jason toss my things to the curb after the DNA reading."

"Actually no there still at the penthouse."

"You wouldn't happen to have a key to the place so that I can get freshened up."

He nodded as she smiled at Lucas.

"Thanks so much."

"What are friends for? Anyway when should I tell Mike you'll be back to work, if you're coming back?"

"Tell him to give me a week." She smiled at Milo, "I need to make up for lost time."

--

As he hung up the phone from Claudia he could tell she was up to something, something he knew would only lead him and the ones he loved to trouble. He looked down at his phone, at Riley's number in his speed dial. A part of him wanted to call her, warn her. However another part wanted her to stay as far away from him as she could and reunite with Milo and be safe. That second part was winning by a landslide. He decided that he needed a warm shower to calm his nerves and so he did just that.

--

As she walked into the lobby of Harborview Towers Riley felt a comforting sense of familiarity. She was home. As Milo pressed the elevator call button she grabbed his free hand and all the cares she had in the world were magically gone.

Soon they were standing in front of Jason's and Milo was opening the door. Milo flicked on the lights and Riley's face turned into a bigger smile then before.

"Welcome Home," Damian said jumping up and down and running into her arms. "The Jackal has missed you fair Riley. And if the Warped One laid one finger on him he'd better be prepared to suffer the wrath of Stone Cold."

"Johnny was never the enemy Damian. In fact he's a lot like you."

"You got to be kidding me. How is the warped one anything like the Jackal?"

"He was there for me when I needed him. If it weren't for him I think I would of have a nervous breakdown. You know dyeing my hair to sneak into the party the other night...his idea."

"And how long does that coloring last because you don't make a cute red head."

"Hey that's my girlfriend."

"Well she's my cousin."

"I know you both love me but can you stop fighting."

They nodded.

"So where's Georgie."

"At Kelly's and my sister wasn't answering her cell."

"Brook is still in town. I'd love to meet her."

"You'd like her."

"I saw pictures of her at Lucas's and she's very pretty."

"By the way why did you crash at Lucas's and not call me."

"I needed a Switzerland, someone neutral so that I could just sleep no questions asked. Besides I could have always crashed with Logan."

"Lucas was a fine choice."

"Anyway boys I'd hate to make this party short but I really want to get out of these cloths and fix myself up. I mean I look like crap."

"No you don't your just as beautiful as the time I first saw you in the wee hours of morning lazing around in the regrettably pink room...well except the hair but the Jackal can't be a perfectionist"

Riley smiled thinking back to that night almost three months ago. Things sure were different but a good kind of different.

She gave her two boys a hug before heading upstairs glad she was home.

_'Next step face the Quartermaines'_ she thought.

--

After his shower Johnny put back on his dirty cloths, the only things he had. He reached into his pocket to his wallet and looked at a wad of cash inside it and headed downstairs into the empty bar, well at least he thought it was empty until he saw her sitting on a barstool mouthing the song she was listening to on her I-pod.

"Don't you know the bar is closed?"

She spun around and looked at his eyes.

"Brook right, Damian's kid sister."

"Johnny Zacchara, to what do I owe the pleasure."

"Didn't you hear I'm living upstairs now?"

"What the life of a mob prince get too stressful for you."

"It was never the life for me. I want to live a little."

--

**TBC**


	45. Give Into Love

**I'm Here...**

_Welcome to another chapter...I know this is the longest fic I've ever written but I just keep getting inspired and for some reason would rather do one long Riley epic then a series of Riley fics... I STILL don't own GH...just Riley and my wacky ideas_

* * *

When Riley came back downstairs she smiled at Milo who was still there on the couch.

"Where did Damian go?"

"to see Georgie at Kelly's...you know he's not the same guy he was a few months ago...I mean a few months ago I doubt he'd even dream of having make out sessions in back Alley of Kelly's with the second prettiest girl in town."

"Please tell me Lulu isn't the prettiest."

"Fourth maybe, possibly third."

"Then Maxie..."

"Your teasing me now aren't you."

Riley nodded and fell into his embrace.

_'This is it'_ she thought, _'this is where we take it to the next step.'_

She slowly began to unbutton his shirt as he ever so gently kissed her neck.

"Careful for the arm."

He nodded. Glad that a small bullet graze to the arm was all she had gotten. He had experienced many an arm wound working for Sonny and felt her pain.

Soon he lifted her off the couch and was about to carry her up to her room when the sound of the door unlocking made them jump.

"I doubt my uncle thought his first impression of me upon my return would be me and you."

"Having sex."

"Yea."

They held back their laughter silently cursing Jason's timing as they fixed themselves up and sat back on the couch.

Jason Morgan opened the door to see his former employee and his niece together. Cracking a rare smile he said.

"You missed a button there Milo."

Milo blushed as Riley innocently smiled.

"We didn't."

"I'm not the police of your sex life. Just as long as if you were doing it you...well."

"Sorry to come back on this awkward note."

"It's moments like these I think I'll miss the most when you move back into the lions den."

"I bet." She giggled, "So keep the kitchen stocked up while I was kidnapped. I could whip us up dinner or something."

Jason nodded as he headed upstairs trying not to laugh at everything.

--

After chatting for a few minutes in the abandoned bar the young woman offered to drive the young mob prince to the store to buy cloths.

"Here."

She handed him a ratty baseball cap from behind the counter.

"What's that for."

"In case you still have handlers following you."

"Why do you think I have handlers?"

"I know how the business works. My second boyfriend was a mob Prince, well he only found out near the end of our relationship but...anyway my mom was born and raised amongst the mob. I'm just a mob Lady in Waiting."

Johnny couldn't help but laugh at the feisty brunette's humor. For the first time since he met Riley he found someone he could genuinely trust.

--

Claudia paced Jerry's hotel room. Her red heels clicking on the tile.

"Could you stop your pacing? Or at least take off her shoes."

"Fine."

She flopped back onto the bed and looked up to the ceiling.

"We need a plan."

"I thought you had the plan. You said you were the brains of your family."

"I am. Now we just have to figure how to get my little brother exactly where I want him."

--

Georgie was at the diner working behind the counter with Lulu. It was a busy evening and both young women were on the clock as Logan entered. Lulu was up back and he smiled at Georgie.

"It's a crazy world isn't it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Just the way things happen. I mean Lulu could have easily run into Spinelli's arms and not taken me back. Then where would we be."

Georgie shrugged.

"I don't know. But I can just picture one or both of us getting real wasted and finding solace in each others arms for some reason."

"Another time and another place." Logan smirked, "just messing with you G."

"G."

Logan shrugged.

"I don't know I guess now that Spinelli has decided to be all normal I thought I'd try the whole nickname thing."

"Don't quit your day job."

"She's right."

Lulu spoke getting out of the kitchen and walking around the counter giving him a hug.

"You just look so cute in your security uniform."

While Logan and Lulu were engrossed in there PDA Georgie spotted Damian outside.

"Lu do you think you can cover for me. I'm due for a smoke break."

"Since when do you smoke Georgie?"

Logan said giving her a quizzical look.

"Its code Damian's outside."

"Oh," Logan whispered back as he watched the so called good girl grab her sweater and head out into the cool summer evening.

--

Brook's car pulled back to Jake's and she smiled at Johnny.

"I had fun hanging out."

Johnny nodded.

"I'd like to do this again soon."

"This."

"Date."

"This was a date. I always thought a date was about a guy bringing flowers and candy to a girl. Picking them up. Taking them out to dinner or dancing or something."

"People date in different ways."

Johnny nodded.

"Let's say we have another one tomorrow, meet me at the Quartermaine boathouse, noonish. Flowers optional."

Johnny nodded.

"I'll try."

Brook smiled and watched him leave to go back into the bar. Hoping that I'll try meant yes.

--

Georgie entered the alleyway as Damian handed her a single red rose, something he gave her each day since the nurses' ball and yet it continued to melt her heart.

"You know we don't have to sneak around like this."

"I know we don't have to sneak Georgie but even though to the public I'm Damian Spinelli soon to be Ashton son of a fashion editor and former rock star. But on the inside I'm still the Jackal and I'm a bit nervous about the whole PDA thing. I mean I'm ok when it's the gang but..."

Georgie nodded and gave him a kiss that calmed him down.

"Whenever you're ready know I'll be." She whispered in his ears.

"So how long do you have."

Georgie shrugged.

"It's dieing down and Lulu's there."

Damian smiled and kissed her again.

--

"I'm going to miss this when you're gone." Jason said finishing the last bit of food on his plate.

"I'm sure. I mean seriously man can not live on pizza and Chinese take out alone."

"Sometimes I grab a burger from Kelly's."

Riley rolled her eyes.

"You know what I mean."

Jason nodded.

"Anyway I'm going to see the family tomorrow care to join me."

"You're serious. Me going into Monica's house. Bad idea."

"We are family."

"Yea but besides you only Monica, Emily, and Spinelli care if I live or die. Oh and Lila did too before she died. She would have loved you, you know that."

"So you told me. Anyway care to tell me about her...my great grandmother Lila."

Jason looked at Milo.

"Are you sure you two don't want to finish...you know..."

Milo shook his head.

"You two talk. Riley I'll be here in the morning to pick you up."

He leaned over to kiss her.

"I love you."

"Love you too."

--

**TBC**

_First let me just note that I took out some of the end of the last chapter in case you are wondering what happened to Claudia watching them...also I hope you liked snarky OOC Jason...I just felt a lighter side of Stone Cold here...also I'm kind of blocked on how the Claudia/Jerry plot should pan out and end...I want it to be quick as chapter 49 I want as an 'ending' with 50 as the epilogue...also I hope you all liked the GLo friendship fluff_


	46. Almost Home

**I'm Here...**

_Welcome to another chapter...I know this is the longest fic I've ever written but I just keep getting inspired and for some reason would rather do one long Riley epic then a series of Riley fics... I STILL don't own GH...just Riley and my wacky ideas_

* * *

Dawn arose as Riley was throwing cloths around her room cursing to herself that she had nothing to wear. She was never a slave to fashion and if she had it her way she'd just go wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. However as she passed by the now vacant Pink Room she thought back to the day of the Tec Expo, one of the days that molded her new life in Port Charles.

-

_He stood in her doorway, his hair disheveled, dressed in a wrinkly plad shirt and a pair of cargo pants. She made some snarky comment to him about costume requirements while playfully rolling her hair around her ear like Princess Leia. After he told her there were no costume requirements, that her current outfit_ _was fine he noticed her rolling her eyes._

_"What's wrong is there a secret pain you wish to share with the Jackal."_

_"No, it's just...well you said last night that the Jackal was pretty much a rock star at this event."_

_"I did, and..."_

_"And, lesson one on how to get the girl...you need to have the look."_

-

"The Look" she muttered to herself through the bathroom mirror looking at her now auburn haired self scrunching her face, "let's see what look says hi I'm riley Quartermaine."

She brushed out her curls pulling her bangs back with a headband and putting on a simple pair of silver studs in her ear before going back into her room and settling on a grey pleated skirt that fell just above her knee along with a white top covered by a sweater that matched the skirt.

"Very chic" she said looking in the full length mirror that hung behind her bedroom door.

It was then she heard a knock on the front door. She recalled Jason riding off on his bike earlier and she wondered if he was still having his secret trysts with Elizabeth Webber or if it had to do with the Zacchara situation. Even though Trevor was dead and Anthony was in a padded cell a part of her worried for Johnny, hoping that he was safe from harm at the hands of her Uncle and Sonny.

--

Johnny woke up at the bar and looked at his cell phone. He had two missed calls and two new messages.

_Hey J it's B. I'm using initials incase your line is taped clever huh. Anyway I hope we are still on for today. Noon. My favorite flowers are daises in case you needed to know. I hope to chat with you later bye._

Johnny smiled at the sound of Brook's voice. He was worried about meeting her at the boathouse. Worried that he'd be followed, that because of which he was an innocent young woman would be in danger. He then paused to listen to the next message.

_"I know you're in Port Charles baby brother. I'm going to find your weakness and get you to play by my rules once and for all. Oh you know I love you I'm just looking out for your BEST interests."_

_"Best Interests."_ He thought, _"You just want me to snap like dad."_

He began to hesitate meeting Brook but he knew that if he didn't show that she'd think he was rejecting her and he really didn't want to do that. It was loose loose for him and he really didn't like it. As he grabbed some things and began to head into the shower he began to curse the live that he was given, a life that he couldn't live to its fullest.

--

Milo stood in the doorway to the penthouse and smiled at her.

"Are you ready?"

She took a deep breath.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

He walked over to her and gently placed his palm against the back of her neck before leaning over and giving her a gentle kiss on the top of head.

"Everything's going to work out for the best."

She smiled back at him and followed him out of the penthouse and to the mansion.

--

Claudia Zacchara had one advantage. Nobody knew who she was so sneaking around town was a breeze. Dressed in a black pants suite and her trademark red heels she left the hotel and headed in a car toward the dive bar that her contacts said they spotted Johnny at. When she got to the bar she saw him walking out alone, a spring in his step. Claudia knew her brother was in love and that it might be his Achilles heel. As she watched him get into a cab she told her driver to follow.

_"Things are about to get interesting."_

--

The Quartermaine Mansion was buzzing with people on this Monday Morning.

"God I hate Mondays." Tracy said.

"Don't we all wife."

The older woman eyed her husband by name only Luke Spencer.

"You don't have to be here. In fact why don't you just go? You're good at leaving."

"Tracy this is my house and I think that Luke should stay. My granddaughter needs to have all the support she can get."

"Your granddaughter is a mob princess in training."

"And what about me. Your grandson."

Tracy rolled her eyes at the young man leaning against the back of the sofa. She had to admit that Damian Spinelli had cleaned up good in these past few weeks but to her he was still the strange young man that crushed on her step daughter.

"Don't get me started on you."

She noticed her ex daughter in law Georgie whispering to him and she walked over to the bar. She didn't care if it was still early.

Alice entered the room.

"Mr. Hayes is here."

"Tell him to go to..."

Lulu rolled her eyes.

"Dad... Alice send him in."

"Now why does Baldwin's spawn need to be here?"

"And good morning to you too Luke. I'm your daughter's boyfriend and Riley's friend."

"I believe more like mild acquaintance."

"Whatever Spinelli."

--

Riley stood outside her door holding Milo's hand.

"I can't believe I'll be living here soon."

"I know. It's a bit overwhelming knowing your girlfriend is the heiress to this whole town."

"Not the whole town. Just the stuff Sonny doesn't own."

Milo tried not to laugh as he watched her ring the bell.

"Miss Riley. We've been expecting you."

She smiled at the maid and followed her into the sitting room where everyone else was waiting.

"Ok so where is that sister of yours Spaghetti."

Damian rolled his eyes at Tracy and shrugged.

"I don't know where Brook is."

--

The cab stopped in front of the gates to the Quartermaine estate as Claudia watched her brother exit. She wondered what brought her kid brother to the Quartermaines of all people and figured that it could work in her favor in her rise to power. She waited in the car until he was a safe distance away.

Johnny had no clue that big sister was watching as he headed toward the boat house. It was near noon as he stopped and pulled a dandelion from the ground. He knew it was a weed but he hoped that Brook would like the gesture just the same. As he reached the building he spotted her sitting there waiting.

"You made it."

Johnny nodded.

"I know these are weeds, not daisies."

Brook smiled and placed the dandelion behind her ear and smiled.

"Thanks for saving me."

"Saving you."

"I'm supposed to be at another boring family function."

"Bored meeting...charity luncheon..."

"Riley. It seems that since it was made known that she wasn't Ric's daughter the family has been in overdrive trying to get things back to seemingly normal."

Johnny nodded and sat besides her letting her rest her head on his shoulder. Claudia was watching and a smile spread across her face. She now knew his weakness.

--

Once Patrick, Mac, and Ric entered Monica rolled her eyes.

"I guess Brook is a no show so I guess we can get started."

"I'm all ready to move in hear as planed before...well...everything."

"I'm afraid it's not that simple."

Riley looked at Ric.

"What is she talking about? You don't want to test me again."

"He doesn't have to." Patrick said explaining that he was going to change the results in the Quartermaines favor. He gave an apologetic look to the commissioner as he spoke. He told them that he was doing it for Emily as she was his good friend and colleague. He told them how the results HE saw said that Riley was AJ's child and was stunned when it said otherwise.

"It was then that I the Ja—I was put on the case. I was able to hack into the hospital's mainframe and see that the Unhinged One...Jerry Jacks changed the DNA results."

"But why would Jerry want my father to have control of Riley."

"Well. I found out that Jerry was working for someone. Last name Zacchara ring any bells."

"That wack job Anthony right. You know he almost killed me."

Riley pulled up her sleeve to show her bullet wound. Logan had yet to know about THAT and a scowl crossed his face.

"Let me at him...I'll kill him."

"He's locked up at an asylum for the criminally insane now," The commissioner said.

"And it wasn't the Demented Dennison of Darkness...Anthony anyway it was a woman."

Damian pulled up his laptop and punched a few keys before the face of a dark-haired woman showed up.

"She looks familiar." Luke said.

"Claudia Zacchara. Apparently she and Jerry were trying to have Trevor get a hold of the Zacchara Empire and get it into the hands of the mad man's estranged daughter."

"And I am a part of this because."

"Because Ric could have been your dad."

"So all this because my mother slept around."

"You're safe and sound though now."

Milo began to stroke her hair as he spoke.

"You have your family and friends."

She nodded.

"But I'm not out of the woods yet am I."

--

Claudia made her way to where her brother and the young woman were sitting looking out at the lake. She pulled out a pistol from her handbag and grinned as she walked into the barn.

"Hello again brother."

Brook noticed the gun and let out a scream not caring about the consequences.

--

Back at the mansion they heard Brook's scream as Damian, Logan, Milo, and Mac got up to see what was causing it.

--

**TBC**

OK next chapter I plan to have the arrest of Claudia and Jerry then wrap it up in chapters 48 and 49 with an epilogue in 50. Thanks for sticking by me...


	47. Closer to Closure

**I'm Here...**

_Welcome to another chapter...I know this is the longest fic I've ever written but I just keep getting inspired and for some reason would rather do one long Riley epic then a series of Riley fics... I STILL don't own GH...just Riley and my wacky ideas_

* * *

"Hello again brother."

Brook noticed the gun and let out a scream not caring about the consequences while Johnny locked eyes at the woman and squinted.

_'No'_ he thought, _'it couldn't be.'_

Sure he had heard her voice recently but Johnny had not seen his half sister Claudia in fifteen years as she was shipped off to some boarding school just weeks before he had witnessed his mother's murder. Trevor must have known something was coming and that must have been why the shy young girl with bushy brown curls and those annoying red sneakers left when she did.

"C-Claudia."

"In the flesh. So why don't you come over here and give me a hug."

"I will if you stop pointing your gun at her."

Claudia looked at Brook then back to him.

"Let me guess, she's your girlfriend. I thought you were engaged to that Lansing girl...Oh wait she was never really Richards to begin with was she."

"You were in on it."

"But of course. You just don't get it. Dad never wanted me; he never wanted you for that matter. All he wanted was the power, it consumed him and well...I guess I inherited that lust from him."

By now a small group of men had made there way towards the boathouse and looked upon the scene. As they got closer they noticed Brook on one end shivering looking scared while on the other end an older woman was busily waving a gun around laughing. Johnny had found a place in the middle, his eyes locked at the woman. It wasn't a happy look either.

"I know that man was no good. Look what he's gotten my sister into."

Mac looked at the three other men with him. He could tell Damian was enraged that his sister was in the center of this.

"Ok you can answer me this honestly and I will not press charges. Do any of you have a gun on you?"

"Occupational hazard." Milo said taking out the gun from his pocket, "I know I need to lock this up if I want to live a normal life with Riley and all."

"We can discuss your future with my cousin on a later date. Right now my sister is in danger."

Milo nodded and handed his gun to Mac like he was being instructed to do.

"Freeze."

Mac held his own gun up in one hand while he had his badge in the other.

"Did you call the cops?" Claudia asked as she pointed her gun back up to Brook.

The young girl shook her head scared. Worrying if she would live or if she would die.

"It was just share luck that you were here Miss Zacchara it saves me and my boys allot of trouble."

"So this motley crew behind out are all cops cause if they are I should have been arrested a long time ago."

She gave a flirtatious glance to the trio.

"There not cops. There good Samaritans who heard this young woman's screams."

"But how did you know who I was."

"I'm the police commissioner. Anyway we can talk more at the station. Claudia Zacchara you are under arrest for conspiring in the tampering of medical records, for kidnapping, and a laundry list of other offences I'm sure."

"Can I call my lawyer?"

Johnny smirked.

"Trevor's dead sis."

Claudia silently cursed herself. Johnny was right Trevor Lansing was killed and she didn't have the time to break someone new in now. She was going down and she knew it. Her life's work snuffed out in the blink of an eye.

"If I name names can I get off with minimal time?"

"We already know jerry Jacks was working for you. Or you were working for Jerry."

Claudia nodded as Mac cuffed her and took her away leaving Brook alone with the boys. Damian knelt next to his sister and ran his hand through her hair.

"Sis are you ok."

"I've been better."

"Serves you right for making alliances with the likes of him." Logan said. He hadn't met Johnny yet personally and from what he saw he didn't like.

"How can you judge me if you don't know me man."

"I'm a good judge of character."

Damian rolled his eyes but thought there was no use getting into an argument with Logan now.

"I'm going to go back into the mansion to check on Riley."

Damian nodded. He knew his cousin needed Milo more then his sister did.

"I'll join you."

Logan followed Milo back to the mansion while Brook sat curled in Damian's arms.

"Ok." Damian said eyeing Johnny, "talk."

--

Back at the mansion Logan and Milo entered. Riley looked up at her boyfriend with a concerned look.

"What happened?"

Logan didn't care that the question wasn't addressed to him and spoke up.

"Oh nothing. Just Claudia Zacchara holding Brook at gunpoint."

"Oh my god." Tracy exclaimed. Sure she wasn't grandmother of the year but the thought of her granddaughter being held at gunpoint sickened her.

"Mac's got her though Tracy." Milo said, "And Damian and Johnny are with Brook now."

"So you mean that mob prince is here on my family's property."

"Relax spanky the man said that her brother was with her."

"Like he's any better. I mean he worked with Jason."

"Worked Tracy as in past tense. Besides Damian is a sweet guy once you get to know him."

Tracy didn't wish to argue with Riley so she closed her mouth and hoped that all would be right.

"So," Lulu said, "now that Claudia is apparently history what now."

Logan shrugged as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I think that we need jerry to be taken care of and let my life get back to normal."

"You're a Quartermaine now and normal is not in our vocabulary." Monica said followed by letting her know that she was welcomed to move into her home when she was ready, though soon we would be better then later.

Riley nodded and placed locked her hand into Milo's.

--

Back in the boathouse Johnny had explained to Damian that it was never his intention to hurt his sister.

"So then why were you here with her."

"I invited him. And I don't need my brother lecturing me. I'm a big girl and I can date who I want to date."

"You are dating him. Really you can do so much better."

Johnny glared at the other man.

"You're a person whose quick to judge aren't you."

"I just know your kind."

"My kind."

"The whole mob thing. I mean I'm guilty of being in that world by my association to Stone Cold but you my friend are heir to it all. And with your father and sister out of commission and the mouth piece dead you're in charge."

"What if I don't want to be? I never asked for this. I want to live a normal life. Be my own person. Hell if I had my way I'd give my families millions to charity and live my life from the ground up."

"Who says you can't."

Brook lit up causing Damian to give her a concerned look.

"I mean think about it. You could throw away your old life and come back to me to the city. I start classes at NYU soon and though I don't think you'd be able to enroll you could help our dad at the label."

"Label."

'Our dad's sort of a former rocker turned music mogul. Brook what are you thinking you're insane."

"No Damian I'm not. Johnny wants a second chance and I intend to give it to him."

"I'm not a charity case. But maybe I will head to the city. Maybe bartend or something. Anyway right now I need to head to the station and make sure my sister gets locked up for a long time. And maybe while I'm there I can talk to the commissioner about my personal situation."

Brook gave him a hug.

"Good luck."

He smiled and left the two siblings alone.

"I'm not going to judge but if he breaks your heart..."

Brook hugged Damian and was glad that he so understood about it all.

--

A few minutes later Brook and Damien were in the mansion.

"Oh thank god."

Tracy got up and gave her granddaughter a hug causing a slew of eye rolls.

"You can let go now."

Tracy let go and smiled.

"What happened?" Georgie whispered in Damian's ear.

"I'll tell you all the details later."

Georgie nodded as Brook smiled at Riley and put her hand out.

"Finally we meet. I'm Brook."

"I know. I'm Riley."

"I know."

The two girls shook hands before Riley took a deep breath and turned back to the others.

"Ok so where are we in all this. I mean it's my live we are talking about right."

There were a few nods.

"So Claudia's arrested what about Jerry."

"I'm sure he'll be in custody by the end of the day." Patrick said.

"I've been meaning to ask Dr.Drake why you are so concerned about my welfare again. We're not related or something."

She paused and looked at Damian.

"Because I'm sure the Jackal has made charts."

Damian blushed. It was true he had charts. The young man was simply fascinated that one day he was just a boy with no real family then the next he was part of a family that was pretty much Port Charles royalty and he was even more so shocked at how he seamlessly was meshing into their blue blood world as if he was in it his whole life.

Patrick looked at Damian then back to Riley and shrugged.

"Well I could say it was cause your cousin Damian here is dating Georgie Jones who happens to be the cousin of Robin who I am in an off again on again currently off relationship with...but."

"But."

"It goes beyond that. You're a great girl Riley and yes I'm saying this based on just seeing you out and about and not formally getting to know you but you never deserved this."

At that moment Patrick got paged.

"Well good luck."

Riley smiled and mouthed a word of thanks to the neurosurgeon as he left the mansion.

"I should get going too." Lulu said, "I know this is a family thing but I'm on the schedule at Kelly's."

"I'll leave too." Logan said, "God knows I've outstayed my welcome."

Milo, Riley, Damian, Georgie, and Brook waved goodbye as Logan and Lulu left and plans were beginning to be made about Riley's move into the mansion and the party that would be thrown at the end of the week.

--

**TBC**

_OK so I know I could of done better with the Claudia and Jerry Storyline but I really want to end this before I get so pisses with the fandom that I quit cold turkey...anyway I have 2 more regular chapters left plus the epilogue...again thanks to all who are still with me here and I hope you stay on for the rest of the ride..._


	48. Moveing Out

**I'm Here...**

_Welcome to another chapter...I know this is the longest fic I've ever written but I just keep getting inspired and for some reason would rather do one long Riley epic then a series of Riley fics... I STILL don't own GH...just Riley and my wacky ideas_

* * *

Two days later Riley was sitting on the floor of her boringly beige room packing up what little things she had into cardboard boxes for her move into the Quartermaine Mansion. Damian sat on the edge of her bed helping her out. Riley had to admit that ever since the nurses' ball and all the events that changed their lives thereafter her cousin was looking HOT. Living with his fashion editor mom was definitely paying off. He was wearing a pair of jeans that fit like they were made for him and a vintage rock t-shirt while his usually messy mop of dark hair was neatly combed with his bangs falling ever so slightly over his eyes. If she wasn't in a serious relationship and she wasn't his cousin she would probably be crushing on him.

He looked over at her as she pulled her now auburn hair into a ponytail and drummed her well manicured hands on the knees of her own pair of designer jeans and smiled.

"This is like déjà vu isn't it Riles. You know us packing up things and moving out of Casa De Stone Cold."

"I know. It's like the end of an era though sometimes I wish nothing happened. That we were still just two quirky strangers thrown together by circumstance."

"You mean because I forgot to set the alarm before I set off to stalk the falsely fair Jolene and you decided to break in."

"Yea exactly."

"Well I look at life like the glass is half full. This might be the end of Spinelli and Riley, squatters of Stone Cold. But at the same time it's the beginning of Damian and Riley Port Charles's elite young celebutants."

"I so cannot picture you at all those parties Ash."

"Ash."

He gave her a quizzical look.

"Well I can't call you Spin anymore."

He nodded in agreement. You see in the weeks since getting to know his real parents and settling into their lifestyle Damian Spinelli had went through the process of legally changing his name to Damian Ashton.

"I like it."

He smiled at her as he watched her pull out a shoebox from the practically empty closet. He looked at the label on the box and recognized it from the shoes that he had seen be delivered to the home that he now lived in with Kate.

"Those are some serious shoes."

He pointed to the box. Riley noted and pulled out one of the black designer four inch heels and ran her hand against the leather.

"They were a gift from Ric."

"Why would the DA of darkness be giving you lavish gifts."

He paused and cursed himself for asking that. He remembered back to the insanity that had just ended. How Riley's mother Abby confessed that Ric Lansing might be her birth father and not AJ Quartermaine. Then after a DNA test proved that Ric was her dad Trevor took her away as a pawn in his own evil plot. It later turned out that AJ really was her father after all. Trevor was dead and Claudia Zacchara and Jerry Jacks were behind bars for a very long time for setting everything up.

"Even though AJ is my real dad Ric and I came to an understanding. Even though he isn't my father it doesn't mean he can't be a friend and confidant. So anyway he was planning to give these to me when I moved in but since that wasn't going to happen he said it was the least he could do for the psychological damage that Trevor caused."

"That was thoughtful."

Riley nodded as the sound of her cell phone rang.

--

Meanwhile in the lobby of Harberview Towers stood two people a guy and a girl. The girl was dressed in a very bohemian style while the guy had on a pair of jeans and a black button up dress shirt on.

"I wanted to tell my brother goodbye." The girl was saying, "You know you didn't have to tag along."

"When I found out he was here it was an excuse to talk to Riley."

The young girl bit her lip. Even though Brook Lynn Ashton was Riley's cousin she was slightly jealous of the young woman mainly for all the time she had spent with Johnny Zacchara both when she was hitchhiking and when she was being held by Trevor. She watched Johnny pick up his cell phone most likely calling her.

--

"Hello." Riley said into her cell.

"Hey."

"Johnny I didn't think I'd here from you again."

"I couldn't leave town without saying goodbye."

Riley blushed a bit. She didn't want to admit it but she kind of had a crush on Johnny Zacchara even though she was happily in love with Milo. There was just something about being trapped with a guy that gave her a rush.

"So do you want to meet me at Kelly's or Jake's or..."

"I'm actually in the elevator right now. Brook's with me."

"Ok then I'm hanging up. See you in a few."

Damian watched as she clicked off her phone and rolled his eyes. It wasn't a secret that Johnny wasn't Damian's favorite person but seeing as he was a friend to his cousin and boyfriend of his sister he had to suck it up and be the better man.

There was a knock on the door and Riley went down the stairs to open it. Damian followed right behind.

"Hi guys." Riley said as she opened the door up to Brook and Johnny.

"Hey." Brook said pulling Damian aside so that she could have a private sister to brother goodbye and because she knew that Johnny wanted to be alone with Riley.

"It's been crazy hasn't it? I mean Trevor, Claudia, Jerry..."

"It's just another day in the life of a mob prince...well former mob prince."

He grinned that cute Cheshire cat grin of his.

"I did it. I took all of my family's blood money and donated it...well most of it."

Riley rolled her eyes.

"It's not what you think. I needed some seed money to get me started in the city. I'm thinking small loft in the village, maybe get me a job freelancing as a music journalist or playing piano at some little Jazz club between learning the ropes at L & B."

"Sounds like fun."

"Anyway."

He paused and pulled a small box from the pocked of the jacket that he had been holding.

"I know I'm not your boyfriend, or your family but."

He handed her a medium sized rectangular box wrapped in light blue wrapping paper. The same shade of blue as his mother Maria's gown that he let her 'borrow' the evening of Damian's debut.

"Something to remember me by."

She unwrapped the package and looked at a small wooden box. He instructed her to wind the small knob on the bottom and then to open the box.

She opened the box to hear the familiar tune of 'Moon River' which made her face light up.

"It's beautiful."

She hugged him just as Damian and Brook were coming back into the room laughing as they both held a bottle of Orange Soda in there hands as well as a drink for Riley and Johnny.

"Were we interrupting cuz?" Brook asked.

"No. I was just thanking Johnny."

Riley held up the box to Brook and Damian and opened it letting them listen to the music.

"That was very thoughtful of you." Damian said giving the other man a sincere smile.

"Ok," Riley said before her cousin and friend had at it, "a toast to the future...to becoming pillars of society and to all the wild parties we will have at Johnny's bohemian bachelor pad."

Johnny let out a chuckle while Damian playfully slapped Riley on her shoulder and soon it was back to the duo.

--

A few moments later they were back in the boringly beige room packing up the last of her things.

"I was hoping Jason would be here to at least say goodbye. I mean I know he's family and all but let's face it that's only by blood. I mean besides us and Emily and Monica the family really doesn't get him."

"You know I can't believe I forgot all about Stone Cold in this. Change of subject shall we. I can't believe there is another party Friday Night."

"Get used to it Ash cause like you said earlier we're Port Charles's elite now."

He let out a small laugh.

"When your right your right. And you know I am actually enjoying dressing up, entering the room with Georgie on my arm. It feels right you know. Natural."

"I feel the same way. It's like we were destined for this."

There was a knock on the bedroom door as Milo stood in the doorway and Riley ran into his arms.

"So did you get the job?"

"I won't know till next week but I'm keeping my fingers crossed."

"I'll keep them crossed right with you."

She kissed him on the cheek.

"are you going to turn this into one long make out session cause if you are then I'm going to head out to Kelly's to be with my girlfriend."

"You can stay.'

Milo picked up a box and taking it back downstairs while Riley and Damian followed.

"So when are you moving to the mansion?"

"Tonight. The family is sending a van or something and then it's planning for Friday's big gala before we begin classes on Monday."

"God I can't believe out last hurrah before hitting the books is at some swanky Quartermaine party." He said putting down the box and opening up Jason's fridge grabbing a drink before slumping down on the couch.

Riley gave him a flirtatious look before sitting down on his lap.

"Trust me I'd rather be spending our last moments of freedom at Jake's as much as you do but I'm Port Charles royalty now so you're going to have to get used to it."

Milo smiled and gave her a kiss causing Damian to roll his eyes.

"Ok I'm gone. If Stone Cold shows up before you go tell him I said hey."

"Will do. So will I see you before the party?"

"You know it."

Damian waved goodbye to the couple and headed to see Georgie. Once they were alone Milo and Riley took the rare moment of alone time to make out before heading back upstairs to finish clearing out the boringly beige room.

--

**TBC**

_Ok I know it was a bit lax on the action but pretty much from here till the end it's mostly fluff. Next chapter is the party at the mansion followed by an epilogue. If there are any plot points I dropped that you would like to see closure for please don't hesitate to let me know. Also any other comments and suggestions are always loved. Also as far as the Johnny's gift went I was going between what he did give her and a stuffed cat named cat so did I make a good choice._


	49. Time of your Life

**I'm Here...**

_Welcome to another chapter...I know this is the longest fic I've ever written but I just keep getting inspired and for some reason would rather do one long Riley epic then a series of Riley fics... I STILL don't own GH...just Riley and my wacky ideas_

* * *

It was now Friday as Riley was sitting in her new room at the mansion. Though she was only a resident there for a few days the room was getting to be all her own. She sat on the edge of the blue and lilac comforter of her new four poster bed and closed her eyes. This was it the moment her life was truly going to start and she was scared to death. She heard faint music coming from downstairs and figured that the guests had arrived for the dinner party. It wasn't going to be a full blown gala like Kate's party for Damian the week before; in fact this was just the family. There was a knock on the door and she didn't care who it was just that it was company.

"Come in."

The door opened and there her boyfriend stood a smile his eyes sparkling in the faint lights of the room.

"Let me get a good look at you Miss Quartermaine."

Riley smiled and stood up and ran her hands over the side of her navy blue dress to smooth out any wrinkles.

"Almost perfect."

Milo smiled.

"I'm sorry my natural hair color hasn't come back yet."

Riley pouted. She was constantly being teased by both her boyfriend Milo and her cousin Damian about how she wasn't meant to be a red head. She missed her jet black locks as well and cursed Johnny Zacchara for convincing her to color it before she snuck out of Crimson Pointe, why she never suggested a wig she never knew.

Milo shook his head.

"It's not the hair."

He pointed to her bare neck and then to the silver locket on her dresser.

Riley nodded and watched him walk over to the dresser and pick up the chain. The necklace held significance with the couple. This was the chain that Milo gave to Ric Lansing to pass on to Riley while she was held up in Crimson Pointe to let her know she had his heart. He reached around and clasped it around her neck before leaning over and whispering seductively into her ear.

"I love you."

Riley blushed.

"I love you too."

She gave him a kiss followed by a seductive look.

"God I want to finish what we started the other day on Jason's couch right now Milo. Screw my family dinner."

"God so do I."

--

Meanwhile downstairs the family was all seated around the table in the dining room. This was a rare feat the family together for dinner and world war three not breaking out.

"So Georgie," Monica said, "I hear your thinking of switching majors to pre-med."

"I'm thinking about it."

"so," Emily asked," what specialty are you thinking about."

"I don't really know."

Damian leaned over to Georgie.

"I'm going to check on the guest of honor."

Georgie nodded and continued her conversation with Emily and Monica about the benefits of being a doctor. He shook his head as he headed upstairs.

--

Milo and Riley decided to not have sex for now and to instead engage in a make out session. However they forgot the door was open until they heard Damian caught to get their attention.

"Break it up."

"Damian hey what brings you to my new non beige room?"

"The family is waiting. Well as much of the family that is here I mean with Tracy out of town on ELQ business with Edward, Luke not feeling it necessary to join us and Lulu and Logan having prior plans to attend a concert it's just us, Georgie, Monica, and Emily."

"This isn't going to be as bad as I thought then."

Damian shook his head as he watched his beautiful cousin walk over to her vanity and pick up a tube of lip-gloss and re-apply a coat to her lips before taking his and Milo's hand.

"I'm so glad to be spending my last night of freedom with my two best guys."

She playfully kissed each of them on the cheek as she descended down the stairs.

"Blue is definitely your color." Emily said.

Riley mouthed thank you to the young woman. It was Emily who picked the dress out for her and it was beautiful. Her aunt had perfect taste.

It was then that Damian noticed Monica wasn't there.

"Where did Monica go?"

Emily smiled.

"She was paged to go to the hospital."

"So much for a big Quartermaine dinner party to welcome me to the family huh."

Emily nodded at her niece.

"I remember when I was your age. God that makes me sound old. Anyway I remember that I did not want to spend my last night of freedom before I had to get ready for classes at some fancy dinner. I wanted to be out with my friends."

"Well I am with my friends."

Riley said taking a sip of champagne and putting her arm around Milo.

"But you'd rather not be here at the mansion and..." she paused as her pager went off, "and I just got paged so you're on your own."

Emily headed out to go to the hospital leaving the foursome alone.

"And then there were four." Georgie said laughing, "So what now."

Riley had an idea as a smile spread across her face.

"I say we go check out that concert at Catacomb."

"A night club." Damian asked.

"It will be fun. Even funnier if we show up in what we have on now."

"That would be fun," Milo said taking her hand as the foursome headed outside and into a car.

--

A few minutes later they entered the loud club when through the crowd two familiar figures came over.

"What are you doing here?" Lulu asked upon seeing her friends.

"The family baled on us Blonde One so Riles here decided that we went out to party."

Lulu nodded at them when a man headed over to them. He was a very sharply dressed man in his early thirties.

"You're the girl from the papers." He said pointing to Riley, "Riley right."

Riley blushed embarrassed. The past few days the Port Charles Herald had seen it fit to tell her whole story for the entire world to hear. The man introduced himself as the owner of the club and insisted that Riley and her friends moved to the VIP lounge. Lulu was squealing because the band playing at the club that evening was her favorite group and was psyched at the chance of possibly meeting the lead singer whom she had a major crush on.

Riley looked at her friends. She personally didn't want to be treated specially but it was their call. Once it was clear that her friends wanted to go she nodded at the owner who led them behind a velvet rope and into a lounge. Lulu dragged Logan towards the stage while Georgie and Spinelli began to dance awkwardly and Milo took Riley's hand over to one of the plush couches to sit down.

"How's this for happily ever after." Milo said to her thinking back to the party at Kate's in which when Riley was in a rush to sneak back out with Johnny she left her shoe as a souvenir of the evening for Milo.

"Happily ever after seems so final."

Scream were heard as the band headed on the stage to begin their set when Riley heard squeals coming from the other side of the velvet rope. She looked up to see Maxie Jones and Cooper Barrett talking to the guard pointing at them.

"Be right back." Riley said to Milo. The young man nodded and watched her go over to the rope. She must have said something because five seconds later Cooper was giving her a hug as he escorted Maxie into the section. Maxie and Cooper then joined Lulu and Logan in front of the stage while waving to her sister Georgie on their way by. Georgie and Damian were now crashed on the couch with Milo and when Riley came back Georgie was busily pouring champagne for the foursome for once in her life not caring that she was underage. This was like one of those movies she used to see with Dillon. The kind where one thing was supposed to happen and instead a totally different thing did. The foursome talked about their schedules, their futures, their hopes and dreams and just simply listened to the rock band that was playing.

--

About an hour had passed and the band was finished with their set. Lulu was on cloud nine that the band's hot lead singer threw her his towel and the proceeded to autograph it before he left. There was a DJ now on the stage playing music.

_Another turning point;  
A fork stuck in the road.  
Time grabs you by the wrist;  
Directs you where to go._

Riley grabbed Milo's arm and pulled him to the dance floor. She was glad to be back in his arms after all the hell she had been put through and wanted to stay in them forever. Damian meanwhile took Georgie's hand to take her for another spin when Lulu shook her head.

"Georgie do you mind if I steal your boyfriend." Lulu paused, "not literally just..."

Georgie smiled and nodded.

"I know what you mean and yes you may."

Lulu smiled and took Damian's hand.

"God things have changed since well, since we first met."

"For the better I hope Blonde One."

Lulu nodded as she looked at him.

"Definitely for the better. Not that I didn't like you before."

"Of coarse not."

_So make the best of this test  
And don't ask why.  
It's not a question  
But a lesson learned in time._

The group retired back to the couches where there was still plenty of champagne to go around. Maxie knew she shouldn't be drinking with her heart but at the same time knew that one drink probably wouldn't kill her. She filed up eight champagne flutes and passed them out.

"I know I'm not your like best friend or anything. Not by a long shot. I mean you didn't have to invite me in the VIP area not after what I did to Lulu and Logan but thanks. What I'm trying to say is I want to make a toast...to new beginnings."

Riley smiled. With her new life living with the Quartermaines and beginning PCU on Monday that was definitely something she could toast to.

"New beginnings." She replied, "And to friends who will always be there for each other no matter what."

She eyed Damian and Milo as she said this causing the two men in her life to nod.

This evening was definitely a turning point in their lives as they knew it. It was the end of the summer and yet this was at the same time the first page in the next chapter of their lives.

_It's something unpredictable  
But in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life._

--

**TBC**

_I'm planning one more chapter an epilogue however I don't know if it should be set at the following years Nurses Ball or a few years down the line. Suggestions and ideas for the epilogue loved. Song used in the end (Good Riddance) Time of Your Life by Green Day_


	50. Epilogue:What a Difference a Year Makes

**I'm Here...**

_Welcome to another chapter...I know this is the longest fic I've ever written but I just keep getting inspired and for some reason would rather do one long Riley epic then a series of Riley fics... I STILL don't own GH...just Riley and my wacky ideas_

* * *

She couldn't believe how much had changed in the course of a year. It was this evening a year ago that her life and the lives of countless others changed forever.

Riley Quartermaine got up off the edge of her bed after putting on her shoes. Smoothing out the blue and lilac comforter that she adored so much before heading to her vanity. She stopped in front of a small wooden box and picked it up winding it before opening it. The faint sounds of Moon River echoed back at her as she took out a silver bracelet and smiled. Both of these objects held a strong place with her.

The box had been a gift from Johnny Zacchara whom despite the circumstances of their relationship (she met him when she was fleeing town then spent almost a week held captive by his family's lawyer) they remained good friends. She had last seen him in December when she spent some of her holiday break in the city and was going to see him in a matter of hours at the Nurses Ball. The bracelet was a gift from her boyfriend Milo Giambetti on their first valentines day together. It was a pretty simple silver chain with custom made charms that signified different aspects of their love. There was a heart to symbolize how she had his heart, a shoe to remind her about that party Kate Howard had, a snowman to remind her about the crazy antics that had happened in the City that Christmas and a few other symbolic items.

She gave herself one final check in the mirror. She was grateful that sooner rather then later her hair grew out and it was its natural black once more. It was pulled back into a French braid with little jewels entwined in it. Her gown was a lovely pale green and was much nicer then that violet one from Wyndoms last year, this was a designer original.

She grabbed her purse and left her room descending down the stairs of the mansion. The huge house was silent which was a vast change from the family's bickering. Her cousin Brook was sitting down on one of the couches. She was wearing a black gown looking uncomfortable.

"Take a picture Riley. This will be the only time this year I get all dolled up like this."

Riley took a mental note of this. This was the one thing she loved about her cousin. Although Brook was a part of this high profile family her heart was in the city and she would much rather dress in a good pair of jeans and a t-shirt as opposed to a gown any day.

"So where is everybody?"

"I'm guessing that they already headed over to the Hotel where Carly is probably in a panic about where we are and Damian or Jason is calming her down."

"Yea sounds like Carly."

Carly Jacks was once again the balls MC and Riley knew that the older woman wanted the ball to go on smoothly unlike last years in which she came right out and announced that AJ Quartermaine was her father and it was also revealed that her friend Damian Spinelli was the son of Brook's father Ned Ashton and fashion editor Kate Howard. In the months after the ball Damian got to know his mother and went through a transformation of sorts. Not only did he change his name legally to Damian Ashton he began to dress better and exude a greater sense of confidence. But to Riley her cousin would forever remain the Jackal, the young computer hacker who became like a brother to her even before she knew they were related and who no matter what happened in their lives would remain her truest friend.

The doorbell to the front door was heard as Brook got up.

"That must be Johnny. I should get it before Alice throws him out."

"Alice has the night off."

Brook nodded and opened the door to reveal two young men.

"You clean up well Zacchara."

Riley smiled at her cousin's boyfriend.

"Back at ya Quartermaine."

Sure Johnny and Riley had seen each other dressed up before but they always loved to make a game of it.

She then smiled at the other man.

"But no offence guys I've got the hottest date to his thing."

She headed over to Milo and gave him a kiss.

Milo smiled back at her as he reached his hand into his pocked and rubbed his knuckles against a small box. He had plans to once again shake the ball up this year.

--

Back at the hotel Damian Ashton had met in the lobby with Georgie Jones.

"Happy Anniversary." He whispered to her.

"I can't believe it's been a year. Time sure does fly."

Damian nodded thinking back to a year ago and how unlucky in love he was. Lulu Spencer had rejected him for the billionth time and his new crush Jolene Crowell turned out to be a murderess. It was wise words from Riley that led him to the world of online dating. Who knew that a sweet young girl named Euro Chick would turn out to be Georgie Jones all along. The past year was glorious.

Just then Lulu entered the lobby and caught them mid kiss.

"Should I ask Carly to get you a room?"

"Greetings Blonde One. So flying solo."

Lulu nodded. She had enjoyed a good relationship with Logan Hayes however they always sort of knew it wasn't meant to be. Back in October he had told her that he was getting bored with the town and needed to break free. She told him that she needed to stay and attempt to go to school to make something of herself though her heart longed for adventure. She was a Spencer after all. So they stuck it out for a few more months but by March Logan was restless and gave her an ultimatum, Port Charles or him. It broke her heart to choose the town she was raised in over the guy she loved and though they were no longer seeing each other they were in correspondence with each other.

"So how is Logan these days?"

Lulu smiled.

"He's working at some ranch back in Texas. From the letters he seems happy and I think I'm going to go back up there to visit for a while before classes start."

"Just as long as your back for my bon voyage party."

"You know I will be. And don't worry about me stealing Damian from you."

"Like I was worried about the Jackal and the Blonde One teaming up again."

Lulu chuckled a bit. As Johnny, Brook, Riley, and Milo arrived.

"Hi sis, Johnny."

"It's nice to see you again Damian."

Truth was even though Damian disliked the former mob-prince after the fun that they all had over Christmas in New York he young man learned to like his sister's boyfriend.

Riley moved a loose strain of her hair behind her ear and turned to Georgie.

"So are Maxie and Coop coming?"

Georgie shook her head.

"Unfortunately no. Maxie isn't aloud to travel right now."

Yes you heard right. Maxie Jones was pregnant. Shortly after the beginning of the school year Maxie announced that she was moving back to Virginia with Cooper to start over. In the process the couple stopped in Vegas and got married. Maxie was now expecting her first child and though it was still early along her case was being watched closely due to her heart condition.

Brook smiled.

"Dillon isn't coming either. Said something about his film being in post production or something."

It was then that Carly appeared in the lobby.

"Thank god you all are here."

"Are you in need of my technical expertise?"

Carly shook her head.

"Just made sure you were here so I didn't have to edit the program."

"Yea we're here." Riley said smiling.

"Also I came to request that there was no funny business this year."

Riley giggled and shook her head.

"It's Port Charles I can't promise anything Carly."

Carly rolled her eyes and handed the young woman a paper.

"If you are changing your number now let me know."

Silence.

"Ok then."

Carly left and the seven young adults entered the room.

"You'd think that being a Quartermaine we'd get upgraded from the kids table."

"This isn't the kids table I requested we all be together."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Besides we can breathe from all the drama we are not in the middle of."

Everyone nodded in agreement as Carly got on the stage.

"Welcome to what is now to be again the annual nurses' ball."

Cheers.

Carly then began to tell of the origins of the ball and the cause.

"So," Damian said, "are you still going to keep this act of yours a secret?"

Riley nodded. She wanted to shock her friends and family by her performance. It was her and Milo's idea to this year do a duet and to have a lot of fun with it. The only person to see the act was Carly and that was only a rough rehearsal with no costumes.

After a few of the residence got up to show their stuff Riley smiled at Milo.

"We should go. It's going to take a while for me to get into costume."

He nodded as the gang waved goodbye to them.

--

Backstage Riley took off her designer gown and giggled to herself as she got into her costume. Milo was busy in another area getting changed into his own costume making sure to take the box from his suit pocket and placed it into the pocket of his pants praying that it didn't fall out.

--

"Ok," Carly's voice was heard onstage, "those of you here last year might remember what happened after Riley Quartermaine then Dennison took the stage. Well this year she's back along with Milo Giambetti in an attempt to top last years show."

--

The music began as Milo and Riley got on stage dressed like Sandy and Danny in the final scene in Grease. Johnny and Damian looked at Riley in her leather pants and black crop top and began to drool.

"She's your cousin," Georgie said eew.

Damian apologized to her as Johnny claimed he wasn't related so he could drool all he wanted causing Brook to hit him and tell him she was HER family and was off limits.

_I got chills, they're multiplyin', and I'm losin' control  
Cause the power you're supplyin', it's electrifyin' _

You better shape up, cause I need a man,  
and my heart is set on you  
You better shape up, you better understand,  
to my heart I must be true  
Nothing left, nothing left for me to do 

They played out the scene dancing on the stage until the song ended.

Carly was heading onto the stage to talk when Milo took the mic.

_'Not again.'_ Carly thought waiting for what Milo was going to say.

"I know Carly wants to talk but I would like a minute."

He turned to face Riley.

"Ever since the first day I laid eyes on you at the coffeehouse I knew there was something special about you. I found out I was right. You saved me that day though you didn't know that yet. If it weren't for meeting you I might still of been in my former line of work, I might have been dead. "

Milo paused and took a deep breath.

"I'm not that good with words so I'd like to quote the song we just sang. Riley you're the one that I want and I hope that you want me to."

He put his hand in his pocket and took out the box.

"Would you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Riley was speechless as she nodded and allowed him to slip the ring on her fingers.

"Wow," Carly said, "I didn't see that coming. Let's take a brake to bid in the silent auction and make donations shall we."

--

Riley and Milo headed off the stage and got changed back into their cloths before heading back to the table.

Congratulations were giving from all directions as Riley stayed close to her fiancé. It had been one hell of a year and it was only the beginning. Soon she would be changing her name yet again for hopefully the final time in her young life. She would be Riley Giambetti and knew then and now that she and her friends would live happily ever after.

--

**THE END**

_Song used 'You're the One that I Want' from Grease...I know I left this kind of open-ended still so feel free to use your imagination or if anyone wises to adopt my OC Riley and make a new fic about her go for it so long as you credit me for her. And as always I like to end my fic with giving my love to all my faithful readers who have stuck by me as_

_I've written this: **jeffandjimmieschick, Crazy-Kiracat39, Journeylover062, RippedIntoPeices, zendall10, Mrs. Gallagher, jayhogartismyangel, ConnorFan, nychick4, LuckyDuck29**_

_Special thanks to **IlovetowriteSMP** who reviewed almost every chapter_


End file.
